The Rose of Deceit
by BladeAngelx
Summary: In a time before Noxus was a militarized city state there existed an Aristocracy that governed the land Noxus encompassed. In those time the power behind the throne laid with the Black Rose. Now as the League consolidates the power the Black Rose plots.
1. The Deceiver

**Introduction**

Resting on the far central eastern part of the Valoranian continent the city stood. Surrounding the city a moat filled with a concotion of liquids cutting off entrance to the city except by the gates which were heavily guarded. Noxus stood at the base of a large mountain, and as time passed the city was built into the mountain sprawling both upward and downward. Inside the twisting dungeons of Noxus Subterranean levels lay the true underbelly of the place. The winding labyrinths offered shelter to all forms of secretism. The general rule in Noxus is that of strength. Any citizen can rise to power in Noxus if they prove themselves to be both competent and efficient in battle. The city of Noxus itself was singularly one of the largest threats to peace on Valoran before the consolidation of power into the League of Legends. But even before the League of Legends Noxus had existed as a power house, causing countless deaths to Ionia and Demacia alike.

Before the Militirazation of the Noxian Gorvernment there existed an Aristocracy that ruled over the city and it's inhabitants, and in those time the city held a somewhat more peaceful vibe. In those times however it was widely believed that the true power behind the throne lay in the hands of one organization. Nestled comfortably in the subterranean depths of Noxus's vast dungeon the Black Rose presided, pulling the strings of the government to suit their own agenda. As the final days of the Aristocracy came into being the Black Rose seemingly vanished without a trace. For the longest of times people believed the secret society to have been dissolved, it's members moving on to other callings. However when the League of Legends was created the Black Rose returned, their new target in mind.

**Chapter 1**

As she walked through the halls of the Institute she felt the icey gaze of her fellow champions. 'Pawns' she thought as she strolled by casually, a small grin spread across her face. In her time spent at the League she was given one assignment and one assignment only, and as she participated in the regular matches she fulfilled her objective. She was meant to observe and report the intricate workings of the Institute. Only a few short days ago she had travelled to Noxus for a meeting. Over the months that had passed by as though they were only mere hours the Black Rose had watched intently. They'd overseen the execution of another Noxian secret society, the Shrouded Moon, and as the tension in the air subsided and returned they to had played their part in the void war. With each passing day they gained influence and new information, and with each passing day they came closer to realizing their ultimate goal.

Turning a corner sharply LeBlanc met face to face with another woman. She looked at the woman in front of her and her grin soon subsided changing instead to a frown. The Frost Archer stood in front of her with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes were ice blue in color and as she looked at the slightly shorter woman in front of her she apologized for bumping into her. As the two parted ways LeBlanc turned to watch the archer leave. She recounted the information she had gathered about the Freljord area and realized that she had shirked her responsibility instead focusing her resources around the powers of Demacia and Ionia. Although the Freljord was a barren wasteland it was not exempt from the Black Rose's ultimate goal.

LeBlanc continued walking while thinking of a way to gather intel on the Icey Northern reaches of Valoran. As she turned yet another corner she arrived at her living chamber and opened the door silenty and stepped inside. She flipped the switch and lights flickered into life revealing a very homey looking room. When she had come to the Institute they had provided her with all of the neccessities, but she had redecorated as she saw fit. Nothing in her apartment was original at this point. Over the window hung dark purple curtains that cut off the view both in and out of the room. In the foyer rested a large black couch capable of sitting three although she never had company. Beside the couch sat a small end table with an intricately crafted ceramic lamp resting on it. A small chair sat on the other side of the small table creating an L shape that seemed to draw the outlines of the area. In front of the chair against the wall that rested 8 ft away sat a large Television. Although she rarely watched anything she would tune into the news from time to time seeing if there was anything knew she did not already know of.

As she looked around the small apartment she smiled at it's intricate beauty. Walking quickly through the main area she opened the door to her private bedroom. In front of her lay a Queen bed wrapped in purple sheets of velvet. She stripped off her clothes carefully leaving only her underwear on and climbed under the covers. As she glanced at the small clock on the wall it read 10:47 P.M. She rested her head softly against one of the pillows and closed her eyes, and in no time at all she drifted off to sleep.

As her eyes opened the room was completely dark, but this was normal. She dreaded being woken up by sunlight pouring through windows and for that reason alone she had prompted to switch the curtains for a darker color. She slowly removed the smooth sheet from overtop of her and climbed out of bed. She walked slowly out of her bedroom and into the bathroom stripping off her remaining clothing and climbing into the shower. She allowed the warm water to pour over her body as she tried to relax. She was unaware of why she felt tense after just waking but did not bother fretting over it. As she climbed out of the shower she grabbed a towel off the rack that rested nearby and began to pat her body softly soaking up the excess water but allowing some of it to remain. Although she was not a being concerned with personal appearance she allowed some of the water to remain to moisturize her faint purple skin. She looked in the mirror and smiled at the image she saw. As she exited the bathroom she went back into the bedroom withdrawing a set of clean clothes from her dresser. There were no matches scheduled for today and she allowed herself to choose a more casual outfit than normal.

As she began to get dressed she remembered her thoughts from the previous night on her walk home. She decided that today she would poke her head around and try to gather a bit of intel about the Frost Archer and her fellow Freljordians alike. As she exited her room slowly she closed the door locking it behind her. She walked down the corridor into the central hallway. As she crossed over into the Western Wing she began to cross paths with many of the Demacian champions and allied summoner's alike. The organization of the League was simple enough split into two wings. The western wing housing mostly Demacian and similar champions, the eastern wing housing the champions from Noxus and Zaun.

As she strolled through the Western Wing she looked around silently. As she approached the large bar that Gragas owned she noticed Tryndamere sitting at a table. She walked silently into the establishment taking a seat at the bar. Gragas walked up to her slowly examining her. It was uncommon to see someone like her in Gragas's establishment, most of the Noxian side champions would often drink in Singed's Bar. As he came closer to her he smiled softly.

"What can I get for you?" he asked politely

LeBlanc looked at the giant man standing in front of her and put on a fake welcoming smile. As she ordered a drink Gragas walked away and began mixing multiple liquors into a small shaker. LeBlanc watched him mix the drink noting how his hands seemed accustomed to the movements. As she watched however she focused her attention on listening to the table behind her. Tryndamere had been sitting alone as she had entered, but now a few others had joined him. Garen, Ezreal, and Xin Zhao had shown up shortly after LeBlanc's arrival and had taken their seats at the same table as Tryndamere.

A young waitress walked out from behind the bar handing each of the men a menu before she returned to the back. The 4 men spoke in muffled tones but LeBlanc could distinctly make out each of the words they spoke. There was talk of the funeral that had taken place only a few days prior, a memorium to the one called Ezeacha the Last Icathian. There was also happy discussion about Talon coming out of his coma and Sona giving birth to a healthy baby girl. LeBlanc was already aware of everything they spoke of. Gragas returned to her and handed her a small glass with a purple colored liquid in it.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is it with you and the color purple?" Gragas asked laughing slightly

"Nothing of your concern." LeBlanc shot the giant a wicked stare her eyes piercing him like a razor.

Gragas walked away not looking back at the woman at the bar. As she sipped the small drink LeBlanc waited still listening for anything she was not aware of. The minutes turned into an hour and towards the latter portion of it Ashe came into the bar briefly to speak with Tryndamere. LeBlanc focused her ears in on the conversation that was taking place.

"Is it truly that urgent?" Tryndamere voice was muffled but angry

"I'm afraid the journey cannot wait. I'll return in a few days. Keep yourself out of trouble." Ashe said with a gentle tone in her voice.

"And just why do they need you back in Freljord so suddenly?" Tryndamere asked

"It's business as usual, overseeing a tribe is not an easy feat, but it is something I must do as queen." Ashe said softly

LeBlanc turned around to leave and saw Ashe wrap her arms around the barbarian softly and kiss him. Without a word Ashe left and walked down the large staircase out of the Institue. With her new information in hand LeBlanc walked back to the Eastern Wing and back to her room. She walked silently to the small table in the foyer and withdrew a small piece of paper from the drawer. She quickly jotted down the information she had heard and left once more. As she walked down the stares she stopped in front of a wall with a small golden plate on it. There was a small slit in the center of the plate and she deposited the note inside of it.

As she thought silently she predicted the time it would take for the note to reach the Black Rose. As she made her way back to her room she simply thought about what her orders would be on the matter. She opened her door silently once more stepping inside. She took a seat in the chair and allowed herself to relax again. She felt the warmness in her stomach brought on by the purple drink that Gragas had mixed. 'He mixes them alot better than that mad scientist' she thought as she praised Gragas for his exceptional skills in alcoholic beverages.


	2. One Night Out

The sun rose once again casting it's light heavily through the windows to LeBlanc's bedroom. She awoke and blinked a few times before realizing her blinds were open. As she moved to close them so she could fall asleep once more a shadowed hand stopped her. In front of her the tall Noxian stood. His guantlet glistened in the morning sun and his hood was pulled over his head.

"My, my, I thought you were married Blade's Shadow. Wouldn't it be quite scandolous if you were found in another champions bedroom? Especially that of a female I might add." LeBlanc spoke seductively to the hardened warrior in front of her, teasing him with each remark.

"You know the reason for my visit. Don't believe for a second that your organization has any element of secrecy. We'll be watching." Talon's words were harsh and brief as he stepped out of the room quickly.

As the assassin left the room LeBlanc's expression changed from a childish grin to a frown as she walked to her windows shutting the curtains quickly. She laid back down on the bed and placed her head against the soft pillow once more, but sleep would not come. She lay awake staring at the ceiling for several minutes thinking about Talon's words. 'It's a bluff' was the last thing she muttered under her breath before she shifted onto her side and closed her eyes.

_

"Sir a note has been sent from the Deceiver, and it sounds fairly urgent."

"Let me see it."

"Ah, a good new source of intel. The Freljord hold a meeting as we speak. Get into contact with our agent in the north, tell him 'The Owl has assumed it's perch.' They'll know what to do."

"As you wish sir."

_

Deep in the Northern Reaches of the Freljord sat a figure robed in black. As the figure sat in the small heated cabin outside the dominion of the major Freljordian tribes they waited. In front of the fire sat a small stone table with a mysterious marking on the center. At each of it's corners the marking housed a small purple stone, and today as the figure sat and watched the table the small stones began to glow. A hooded figure appeared hovering over the table lightly. Although the figure was not coporeal it spoke to the figure robed in black.

"The Owl has assumed it's perch"

Just as the last words had been uttered from the illusion it disipated. The figure walked silently into the other room withdrawing a heavy coat from the closet and pulling it on over his robes. As the figure exited the small house it snapped it's fingers and several explosions turned the cabin into a pile of debris.

"No evidence will be left behind." the figure mumbled as they trudged through the deep snow, heading directly for the meeting place where Ashe was present.

_

It was mid day and LeBlanc was still sleeping comfortably in her bed. In the halls however there was a sudden outburst that startled her. She stood up slowly rubbing her eyes so she could see. As she entered the foyer she flipped the television on to see a brief glimpse of the news. The heading simply stated "Explosion in the Heart of the Freljord" as LeBlanc stared on at the TV she grinned wickedly as she realized what had happened. As the reporter briefly recapped the information that had been gathered so far LeBlanc's grinned turned suddenly into a frown as she saw the Frost Archer approach the podium.

"What has happened here today is only but a failed attempt to divide our great land. We have pushed for a united Freljord for years now, and the events of today only reinforce our hopes. The people of Valoran will not take us seriously until such a time that our great land joins under a single banner. To my fellow Freljordians I say this, what has happened today will not be overlooked." Ashe's voice was strong and commanding as she made her speech.

During the midle of the speech a man was brought out onto the stage. His body was wrapped in black robes and he wore a heavy coat over them. As LeBlanc looked at the man being restrained she smiled once more. 'Failure is not an option' she mumbled softly. Only seconds after she had spoken the man on stage burst into flames. As he flailed helplessly his screams of agony could be clearly heard. The people on the stage soon evacuated and the man's body was extinguished quickly. As they lifted the body once more his hands twitched painfully. 'He's a tough one, but he won't survive.' LeBlanc shut the TV off and stepped into her bedroom once more retrieving a fresh set of clothes from her dresser. She stripped her clothes off slowly and stood still in the room basking in the warm air that surrounded her. As began to slowly put the new clothes on she thought of her next objective. The intel gathering on the Freljord had failed in it's homeland, and now as she thought she decided that she would be the one to remedy the misdeed. Upon Ashe's arrival LeBlanc would gather the information she needed on her own, a move that she hoped would earn her even more praise among the Black Rose.

She exited her apartment silently locking the door behind her. She walked aimlessly through the halls not knowing what to do. As she entered the central corridor she had remembered the day before, and the purple drink that Gragas had mixed for her. 'Not to early for a drink is it?' she asked herself childishly as she crossed over into the western wing once more. As she approached the bar she noticed immediately that it was packed. It was 6 P.M. and most of the official matches had already been taken care of for the day. Now was the down time for most champions and what better place to go after a hard days work than a cozy drinking establishment?

LeBlanc entered the bar silently as her fellow champions focused their eyes on her intently. She grinned seductively and returned their looks childishly. She once again chose a seat directly at the bar. Beside her Lux and Fiora were talking to eachother. Beside Fiora a bored looking Katarina looked around aimlessly trying to find anything to do. As LeBlanc sat down Lux glanced over and smiled at her politely. LeBlanc returned the gesture with a fake smile and a nod. As LeBlanc's head nodded forward Katarina fixed her eyes on the other woman. Fiora leaned back and whispered something into her ear and Katarina looked away. LeBlanc simply kept looking directly at the other assassin with a wicked grin on her face.

Gragas approached the woman and looked at her questioningly.

"Two days in a row? Same as yesterday?"

"You mix them a lot better than that damned Mad Scientist." LeBlanc found herself speaking her thoughts without meaning to.

As the words escaped the Deceiver's mouth Gragas smiled happily at the compliment. Fiora and Lux had both turned their attention to the woman and were staring. As LeBlanc glanced sideways the two lowered their gaze before raising it once more to speak.

"What brings you over to Gragas's?" Lux asked very politely

LeBlanc wanted to say something hateful and wicked but as the sentiment in Lux's question sunk in she felt her desire to stir up trouble weaken. It had been years since she was allowed to simply enjoy one of her evenings rather than work. As she leaned back in the small stool she decided that tonight was a night that she would enjoy.

"Just felt like a change for the most part. It gets old having to listen to Singed always talk about mixing drinks as though it's some science experiment." LeBlanc laughed

Lux began to laugh as Fiora kept staring at the woman. It was uncommon to see her outside of the Eastern Wing, let alone speaking to champions from either wing. Ever since LeBlanc had arrived she had remained silent, simply watching everything around her, but never offering insight on any matters.

Katarina stood up silently and moved towards LeBlanc standing over her shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah... Play with knives, and you're bound to get cut." LeBlanc's hand rested softly by her side a small ball of glowing energy pulsating in the center of it. Katarina's hand was fastened to her belt withdrawing one of the knives slowly, "lets play nice shall we. After all, it would be a shame if you weren't able to be summoned in your next match."

LeBlanc began to laugh once more as Katarina removed her hand from the knife and took her seat again. Fiora leaned over towards her placing a hand softly on Katarina's cheek and kissing her. LeBlanc looked on in suprise. She'd not known the assassin had a taste for women. She faked another smile and began to speak with Lux. Gragas returned after a few moments and handed the woman her usual purple drink.

"Will you be staying for long?" Gragas asked kindly

"Is there a paticular reason why I should?" LeBlanc smiled at him trying to fake a polite tone of voice.

"Karoke is tonight." Gragas laughed loudly

In the course of a few hours LeBlanc sipped the small purple drinks as the night grew longer and longer. Karoke turned out to be more fun than LeBlanc had originally thought. Listening to the other champions sing made her actually laugh, and as the night drew to a close she stood up silently and left the bar. As she was reaching the central corridor she was stopped in her tracks by Garen, Jarvan, and Xin Zhao.

"And what is it that I can help you boys with? Want me to read you a bed time story?" LeBlanc scoffed hatefully as the 3 men closed in on her.

"What makes you think you can come and drink over here whenever you feel like?" Garen spoke his words hatefully to the woman.

"That's enough you 3. Knock it off." Lux came by LeBlanc's side and grasped her hand lightly, "she not hurting anything by being over here."

The 3 men walked away silently glaring at the woman.

"I'm sorry about them. They're just apprehensive to new people. I really do hope they didn't offend you." her tone was always polite and LeBlanc couldn't place a reason on why, "would you like me to walk to your apartment with you? Just incase they come back."

Although LeBlanc was not worried about the 3 men in the least she agreed and Lux followed by her side chatting and laughing. For the first time in a long time LeBlanc allowed her guard to go down and enjoy the company of another person. As they rounded the winding halls of the Eastern Wing of the Institute they came to LeBlanc's door.

"The bar may be closed. But would you like to join me for a drink?" LeBlanc extended her invitation sincerely

As Lux stepped into the room her eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open.

"It's so... Purple." Lux said giggling, "it's really pretty."

"Thank You." LeBlanc said happily.

As she entered into the kitchen she grabbed many bottles from the cupboards and began mixing her signature purple drink. She walked back into the foyer where Lux sat on the large couch. LeBlanc chose the spot next to her and placed the two drinks down on the table. As the two began to drink the purple liquid their eyesight began to fade until all that remained was blackness.


	3. A New Plan

As she awoke she felt a tight knot in her back, and as her eyes opened she realized that she was not in her room. As she looked around she found herself sitting up on the couch with her head resting softly on the arm. She slowly became aware of a weight on her lap and as she looked down she saw the blonde sleeping peacefully, her head turned inward nestling LeBlanc's stomach. She moved slowly not wanting to wake the other woman and got to her feet gracefully. She stared at the woman for a moment before a rush of pain hit her head hard. Her eye sight began to blur as the pressure built behind her eyes. 'Just how much did I drink last night' She hadn't been keeping track but Lux's presence and her headache only lent to conclusion that it had been to much to drink.

She walked to her bedroom quietly and closed the door silently behind her. In the privacy of her room she removed her clothing and began to stretch trying to relieve the tension in her back. She opened her dresser and began looking through the clothing. Apart from her regular sorcerors attire she had few other items of clothing. She looked over at the wall where a monitor was sunk into the wall smoothely. She had no official matches to participate in today and decided to where a less formal outfit. She withdrew a small purple t-shirt from her drawer. Along with it she withdrew a pair of comfortable jeans and fresh underwear. She walked to her closet slowly. Looking through it's contents she withdrew light sweater that was cream in color. She laid the clothes out on her bed and smiled. She opened the door once more and began walking towards the bathroom. As she exited her room she became aware of her guest once more as Lux stood in the foyer looking around.

As Lux turned around slowly she saw LeBlanc and smiled politely. She wasn't sure how she'd ended up in this unfamiliar place. As she began to take in more of the scene she became suddenly aware the LeBlanc was not wearing any clothing, and LeBlanc soon realized the same. As the other woman threw her arms over her chest her face changed color slightly and she put on an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this, I'll just be going now." Lux said quickly as she spun on her heels and exited the room swiftly.

LeBlanc stood still for a moment embarrassed that she'd forgotten she wasn't wearing any clothing. She'd never had anybody visit let alone stay the night in her apartment. She put the incident in the back of her mind and walked to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stood in the warm water as it flowed through her hair. 'If there's on thing in this world that I do like it's a warm shower' she thought to herself smiling. She felt the knot in her back begin to melt away under the warmness of the water and as she finished she stepped out patting herself dry as usual. She put her change of clothes on quickly and sat down on in the small chair as she began to try and remember the events of the past evening. She remembered going to Gragas's bar and talking with the other champions that were there. She remembered laughing at the Karoke. As she tried to count how many drinks she'd consumed she felt the pain in her head begin again. 'Might as well put it behind me. Things could've been worse. I could've-' as the thought crossed her head she felt her face grow warm as she blushed. 'No, that probably didn't happen.'

She exited her room and walked down the halls silently. She saw Fiora leave Katarina's apartment hastily and smiled wickedly as the other woman made eye contact with her. She walked slowly towards the duelist. Fiora began to shake nervously and LeBlanc's grin became ever larger.

"Spending the night with another woman. My, my that's scandolous. Especially considering she's a sworn enemy of Demacia. Wouldn't want them finding out about that would you?" LeBlanc toyed with the other woman wickedly

"The same can be said for you," Fiora's accent was very heavy portraying her nobility, "wouldn't want anyone knowing that the Deceiver has a social side now would we?"

LeBlanc stared at the other woman hatefully. She brought her hand into the air conjuring a small orb of light that pulsated.

"Careful what you say Demacian, you don't want to get on my bad side." LeBlanc grinned wickedly as the duelist put her hand on the rapier that rested by her side.

"The same goes for you sorceress. You're petty magic does not scare me in the least, but just how many swings of this sword do you believe it would take to make you crumble to your knees." Fiora's eyes never blinked once as she spoke the words hatefully.

LeBlanc turned away laughing at the woman threatening her.

"How many slashes can you land on your true enemy?" Leblanc said laughing wickedly as her form disappeared

Only a split second later her form reappeared and behind Fiora stood an identical being. As Fiora looked in front of her and then behind her she began to shake nervously. She had no way to differentiate between the two enemies that stood before her. As the two drew in closer one disappeared and LeBlanc stood in front of her smiling wickedly.

"It's all just smoke and mirrors." she said this silently before walking away.

Fiora stood still for a moment before walking back to her own apartment. Despite the general housing arrangement that was in place Fiora's apartment existed in the Western Wing. At the time of her addition to the League it had been the only apartment available. She didn't mind being placed in the same place as the Noxian and Zaun allied champions and she had never gotten into a dispute except for this morning. As she opened her door silently she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned quickly and saw Talon standing silently next to the wall.

"She's not to be trusted, keep your distance, this will be dealt with swiftly." Talons words were emotionless and brief.

As the man turned away he walked down the corridor.

LeBlanc had already made her way into the central corridor and as she walked towards the grand hall she frowned. She despised being threatened by those people who she saw as only pawns and yet she felt an undeniable sence of fear rise within her. The duelist was a threat not only to her life but also to her position. 'She must be silenced' this was the only thought that seemed to make any sense to the woman, and as she thought through it in her mind she came to a crossroads. 'If it were me who were to silence the woman there's no doubt I would lose my position in the League, my fellow kinsmen would not be pleased' and as she let the thought slip from her mind she resumed her walk.

Crossing through the grand corridor she saw many champions standing and chatting. As she looked around she looked at the familiar faces and felt pity for all of them. 'So lost in your idle gossip that you fail to see what is so plainly in front of you.' As her eyes scanned across the room they met the warm soft gaze of Sona who stood in a group with a few of the other female champions. LeBlanc saw the small package nestled in gracefully in her arms and allowed herself to smile at the tiny life she held so carefully. The other female champions were chatting and looking at the small child and smiling; these champions would eventually become the family that the child would come to know. People of all different backgrounds for the child to learn from, and as LeBlanc looked on she wondered. 'Perhaps this child is the key. When it becomes of age it shall know the truths that I have seen. When my time comes, this will be my heir.' The thought ran through her mind and as the complexity of the situation rose she smiled wickedly.

During the time she had been thinking Sona had left the small group and was now approaching LeBlanc steadily, her warm blue eyes piercing LeBlanc's soul, her smile ever present.

"Hello." her voice rang through LeBlanc's head softly.

"How can I help you?" LeBlanc faked a genuine tone.

"I couldn't help but notice you over here all by yourself. I was wondering if you would like to join all of us for lunch." Sona's voice was still genuinely kind, and LeBlanc found it hard to put a reason on why she would ask her of all people. She found it as a prime opportunity to start her master plan, in order to get close to the child she had to deceive those who would protect the child from her.

"I would love to. And who is this small bundle of joy?" LeBlanc's voice took on a very childish tone with her last comment and she put on a fake smile.

"This is my daughter, Isame." Sona looked once more at the woman her blue eyes radiating with joy as the name was said.

"She's beautiful." LeBlanc said the words softly remembering a time in her life when the same comments would be said about her.


	4. A Brand New Target

_"What's the word from the Freljord?"_

_"Our man has been arrested and put in jail for his crime."_

_"And what of the interrogation?"_

_"Initial reports show he hasn't revealed anything yet."_

_"Lets keep it that way. Silence him"_

The air in the courtyard was warm, and the area was brightly lit bit the sun. LeBlanc sat at the table silently, surrounded by many champions representing Demacia and Ionia. Across from her Sona sat silently smiling and feeding her daughter from a small bottle. To her left sat Lux who's eyes were turned low to the table still embarrassed over the events of the morning. Next to the young blonde sat Fiora her red hair shimmering in the bright light that was cast down from the sun. Among the others sat Leona, Irelia, and Karma. All eyes were focused on the woman at the end of the table, the only person who seemed out of place. LeBlanc simply sat silently, faking a smile.

"I'm sorry. I really wish they wouldn't stare, but you can understand why they do so." Sona's voice rang through LeBlanc's head, the sound was soothing somehow, and the tension that she felt melted away slightly.

"Perhaps it wasn't the best of idea's for me to show up unexpected like this." LeBlanc spoke the words causing the rest of the females to shift slightly and once again stare.

"No it's fine. It's nice to see a new face. Isn't that right ladies?" Lux's voice was slow and unsteady as she spoke, but the other girls nodded in agreement.

"So what brings you to lunch with all of us?" Irelia's voice was harsh and apprehensive.

"An invite from Sona, and some time to get to know my fellow champions outside of the areana." LeBlanc's voice never faltered as the lie slipped instinctively from her tongue.

Karma looked at LeBlanc softly and smiled. Her face showed no signs of apprehension in the least, and her smile seemed genuine. LeBlanc couldn't figure out why she made the gesture, but decided that it was of no significance. A tall man walked out onto the small terrace with multiple plates of food, he smiled at each of the ladies as he placed the plates onto the table.

"Thank You." All of the womens voices seemed to say in unison.

The man turned back slowly and smiled as he waved at Karma. LeBlanc noticed the gesture and wondered how the two possibly knew eachother. She leaned back softly in her chair and took hold of the fork that was placed in front of her. She wasn't hungry and simpled flipped the fork around in her hand, something to pass the awkward moments at the table.

"What was that all about?" Leona's voice took on a childish tone as she directed her attention at Karma.

"What do you mean?" Karma asked innocently as the other females looked at her with grins on their faces.

"Why did he wave at you, and you alone?" Fiora chimed in.

"Can't imagine the reason why." Karma smiled politely at the other females as they began to laugh.

As the laughter calmed down Katarina stepped out onto the terrace pulling up a chair beside Fiora and sitting down. She looked at Sona and smiled politely. She then turned to Fiora who wrapped her arms around the assassin gently.

"Glad that you could make it. How did the match go?" Fiora began her statement slowly.

It was no uncommon for Katarina to be seen around Sona or Fiora, and the other females of the group had accepted her easily enough after learning that she was not as vicious outside the areana as inside of it.

"We won. The other team seemed to be more focused on trying to kill us, than capture our nexus, so it was a rough match, but all in all it went by pretty quickly." Katarina's words were steady as she began to eat off the plate that was in front of her.

"Oh by the way. Karma, that tall man who brought the food out a moment ago. He asked me to give you this." She extended her arm and handed Karma a small peice of paper intricately folded into a swan.

As Karma took hold of the paper she blushed slightly and smiled. All the other females at the table grinned and stared as they noticed words written on the sides of the paper. Karma unfolded the swan carefully and read the words.

"So what'd it say?" Lux giggled as she asked

"It's nothing." Karma said politely as she folded the paper back into it's original form. Pulling on the small tail of it the wings flapped softly.

"Sure it's nothing. I don't think he would go through so much trouble for nothing." Leona smiled as she looked at the other woman.

The table once again calmed as Isame began to cry softly. Sona picked her up softly and began rocking her back and forth in her arms. All the other women looked at her and smiled at the silent serenity that seemed to surround her. As she rocked the baby back and forth a shadow appeared behind her and Talon's form became visible as he stood behind her smiling at the small child. He leaned down and kissed her softly and took the baby gently out of her arms holding it softly in his own.

"Where've you been father of the year?" Irelia laughed as she spoke.

"Been here the entire time, or have your eyes deceived you." He looked intently across the table fixating his eyes on LeBlanc. "You could've told them I was here, couldn't you?"

LeBlanc's eyes turned to ice at the comment. She'd not noticed the man even once. She looked at the other eyes that seemed to draw a line directly at hers. She stood up silently and walked away, leaving the food behind, and smiling softly. 'Perhaps I should have a chat with Karma's little friend.'

She walked back through the halls looking for the tall man but did not see him anywhere. As she walked she felt the presence behind her, and as she turned around slowly she saw Lux standing in front of her.

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to intrude." her eyes once again turned low to the ground.

LeBlanc smiled as she thought.

"It's no trouble at all, just forget about it," she spoke softly as she let her subtle art take over, "where are you headed to?"

"I was thinking about going into town, to do a little bit of shopping." Lux said softly her eyes still focused on the ground, "would you like to come along? You didn't seem to fond of the large crowd out there."

LeBlanc looked at the woman and smiled, her eyes turning devilish. 'A new source of information' the thought ran through her mind as she walked over to the other woman placing a hand softly on her shoulder.

"I'd love to, but only if you raise your head. I told you to forget about this morning." She smiled as Lux looked up at her.

The two walked out the front of the Institute and down the long stairway into the small market, making their way further into the city. LeBlanc watched as Lux's mood changed drastically from her quietness from early. She raced from shop to shop looking at everything and giggling. She would grab clothing and hold it up against herself and ask LeBlanc what she thought. As the day carried on LeBlanc found herself actually enjoying the time, and she thought about why, but as the thought passed through her mind she remembered 'this is strictly business' she told herself slightly as she carried on. As the two entered a small shop filled with clothing. As they searched through the assorted peices of clothing LeBlanc stumbled across a small dress purple in color, and made of silk. She withdrew it from the rack and handed it softly to Lux. Without ever meaning to her she spoke.

"Try it on, I think it would look wonderful on you." she smiled as she spoke.

As Lux walked way towards the dressing room LeBlanc scolded herself. 'Business' she told herself again. Lux emerged from the dressing room a few moments later donning the dress that seemed to compliment every curve of her small body. Her hair flowed softly down her neck and over the dress, her bright blue eyes sparkling in the light of the shop. As LeBlanc looked at her she once again forgot her business as she found herself lost in Lux's blue eyes.

"Why are you staring?" Lux giggled noticing LeBlanc's gaze.

"It looks great." LeBlanc said softly.

As they left the shop Lux carried the dress in a small bag. LeBlanc looked out onto the horizon to see the sun going down, she couldn't believe they'd spent all day, it only felt like it had been a couple of hours. As they walked LeBlanc noticed Lux stop, she took another few steps before turning around and looking at the girl.

"What's wrong?" LeBlanc asked the other girl in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing. I just had a really good time today. It's been a while since I've gone out with anyone." Lux giggled happilly before running back up to LeBlanc's side.

LeBlanc smiled once more. As they covered the rest of the distance to the Institute she was unaware of her hand grasping Lux's softly. Lux smiled as they walked.

_"What is the word. Don't tell me that you've failed me."_

_"He's been disposed of."_

_"Good, we will not tolerate any futher failure. Get in contact with the Deceiver. We have need for her, extraodinary, talents."_

_"Right away sir."_

_'Everything is coming along nicely, but I fear that the plan is happening to quickly. Swain was not to ascend to power for another month.'_

_"Sir the High General is hear to see you."_

_"Send him in."_

_'If his own foolish conquest continues to rule over our agenda he will be disposed of, just as the last.'_

The inner sanctum of the Black Rose was barren as the small man entered, his crutch gripped loosely in hand. Before adressing the man the shadowed figure wrote on a small piece of paper.

_'Prime the next general, in case of emergency.'_


	5. A Game of Fate

_Swain nodded. "Why do you want to join the League, LeBlanc?"_

_"I mean to reclaim my people's birthright," she proclaimed, flames burning in her eyes, "And believe me. I shall succeed."_

_Jericho Swain got up from the table and gently caressed her face. "How does it feel, exposing your mind?"_

_LeBlanc threw back her head and laughed. "You think that I'm exposed, summoner?" she jeered. "You will never know LeBlanc. She is far older than I. She is older than your precious League." Swain nodded. The doors before her flew open, leaving her alone in the light. The League of Legends awaited her._

As she jolted out of her sleep LeBlanc became increasingly aware of the dream, or rather the memory, her judgement. Why had she dreamt of that event though? As she looked at the clock she frowned. 3:15 A.M. she rested her head softly on the velvet pillow and closed her eyes, but sleep did not come. Each passing second her body became increasingly warm and eventually she stood up, rubbing her head softly. She walked into the foyer taking a seat on the small couch. 'Why this memory, what does it have to do with anything?' she racked her brain looking for an answer that she couldn't find. She walked into the bathroom stipping her clothes off and climbing into the shower. She turned the water on and let it flow over her body smoothly. The visions passed through her mind, her judgement, her days in Noxus, she remembered everything. She remembered her place in the Black Rose and remembered the day that she came to the League. She had her position at the top, but due to her leaving a new leader had been found, and now she was under the control of that man, but as she thought she smiled. 'I'm under the control of no man' her eyes burned red as the thought crossed her mind.

She shut the shower off and climbed out, grabbing a towel and drying herself quickly. As she stepped back into her bedroom the cold bite of the air was apparrent against her unguarded skin. She let the towel fall lazily to the ground around her revealing her entire body to the mirror that stood in front of her. As she examined herself she smiled softly, and as she looked back at the clock she once again lay down in the bed. As her head made contact with the pillow and the blanket was pulled softly over her small petite frame she drifted off to sleep. Hoping that no more memories would invade her dreams.

As the sun burst began to rise LeBlanc's eyes opened. She examined the room around her and in the darkness she smiled. She looked at her clock again and yawned slightly as she climbed out of bed. She walked to her dresser removing an outfit to wear for the day. As she began to put the clothes on the familiar sensation covered her body as a faint blue glow enveloped her. She frowned slightly 'Really? Right after I wake up?'

The clear air of Summoner's Rift was instantly recognizable. The smell of the early morning dew invaded each champions nostrils quickly, but it was not a bad smell. As the smell of the open air entered her nose LeBlanc smiled at the silent serenity that this battleground held. She looked around her seeing familiar faces. She stood atop a large platform surrounded by her team. As she looked around she saw him, the same man who had invaded her dream the night before. 'Swain.' she thought to herself and frowned as she looked at the older man. Just as the man was trying to say something she rushed off of the platform without looking back, unconcerned with whatever the Master Tactician had to say.

She made her way carefully down the middle lane of the areana. As the voices of her other teamates rang through her head she listened. In the bottom lane there was the Sinister Blade along with the Exile, an odd pairing considering the circumstances. Ever since it had become public knowledge that Katarina was in a relationship with the Demacian Duelist the other Noxians had been very apprehensive of her. Top lane however was even more frightening consisting of General Swain and the newly acquired Noxian powerhouse, Darius. LeBlanc thought of the events over the last week and felt the fire burn within her. 'Insolate fools. It is those two who will be the downfall of everything I've worked so hard to achieve.' As the announcers voice rang through the arena the battle started. A line of small minions formed their ranks in front of LeBlanc and she ran behind them, keeping her distance, unsure of who her opponent would be. As the minions began to senselessly pound one another LeBlanc would attack seldomly always scoring the final hit to ensure she would gain gold. As the match time drew further and further there was nothing but silence, and LeBlanc smiled. 'At least nobody is dying.' She had yet to see her opponent as she tried to estimate the time she'd been here.

As the thoughts ran through her head she was unaware of the small sphere that barrelled toward her. As she regained her focus she saw it, but it was much to late to avoid, and as the small sphere passed over her she felt the cutting force from it. As she strained her body to move it would not react, and she stood locked in place watching for any movement around her. Another small orb followed after the initial impacting her heavily, but it wasn't a normal attack. As the small orb crashed against her body a small explosion of light grasped her. As she once again regained her composure and moved slightly another orb came her way resting behind her softly. As she approached it she felt her movements slow and the small stationary orb exploded in front of her. 'It's her' the only thoughts that passed through LeBlanc's mind as the small blond emerged from a nearby bush once again throwing on of her small light orbs at the other woman. As it impacted LeBlanc became aware of just how weak she was, and as she kneeled slightly beside her turret she felt the blue glow of recall take over her.

Only moments later she appeared on the starting platform once more, but this time with a more substantial amount of gold. As she looked quickly at the shop she pointed to a small book, it's cover marked by strange symbols. The only word that was recognizable on it was 'Soulstealer' and LeBlanc smiled wickedly as she placed it idly into her pack. With one last glance she felt her body reinvigorated and began running back down the middle lane, ready to face her opponent head on. She noticed she was moving faster and smiled once more.

Reaching the outer extremity of her turret she looked around once more. Minions were slowly piling up in the middle of the lane and she dashed forward making contact with the ground heavily causing all the enemy minions around her to fall heavily. 'Flawless execution' she smiled. She saw the small sphere of light once more and ran to the side narrowly avoiding it, but before she could figure out where it came from she felt her body slow once again and the other small orb exploded in front of her. Thinking quickly she ducked behind a line of her minions. As the blonde once again emerged LeBlanc took no time to hesitate. Gripping her had tightly together a small ball of light appeared at her fingers tips and she launched it quickly towards the other woman dashing forward simultaneously. Lux had no time to react as her body was struck heavily by the small sphere. Her opponent appeared directly by her side crouching and smiling softly. LeBlanc took in her new position quickly throwing out a small chain of energy that attached itself to Lux. As her opponent began to run the chain held her back and after a moment Lux's body was frozen in place. LeBlanc laughed wickedly as her hand once again summoned forth her small orb of magic and launched it heavily towards her opponent, and only a split second later a larger yet identical magical orb left the womans hand. As both made contact Lux's body went cold as she fell heavily to the ground.

Looking at her fallen opponent LeBlanc's smile faded. She'd slain countless champions in her matches here at the League, but never before had she felt anything about doing so. Now staring at the lifeless body of Lux she felt an adverse sadness grip her heart. Just as the feeling had taken root however she became aware of the giant that came spinning out of the bush towards her. 'Not him. I swear the only word he knows is "Demacia.' She dashed back towards her turret examining her course of action.

As the game dragged onward LeBlanc made quick work of any champion that stood in her path, and as the final moments of the game clicked by LeBlanc saw him. Darius, the Hand of Noxus. She was aware of who the man was, but she had never seen him before, but now as she looked at the man she frowned. 'Expendable' she smiled slightly as the word ran through her head, but as she watched she saw the large man spin his Axe around him in a circle. Just as his opponent began to run Darius launched himself high into the air bringing his axe down heavily. His opponents body fell lifelessly to the ground, their head rolling a couple of feet nearby. LeBlanc looked away at the sight of such gruesome tactic. 'Barbarian' she thought as her team continued to attack the Nexus that stood in front of them.

As the blue glow once again enveloped her she stood silently in a room atop a small platform. The other 9 champions all stood in the room, and as LeBlanc stepped down she saw Lux walking closer to her.

"Good game, I couldn't do that much against you." Lux's voice was kind but her face told a different story.

"With due practice you'll learn." LeBlanc said the words kindly smiling at the woman in front of her.

"Maybe." Lux turned her head softly to the ground.

"Would you like to get a drink?" LeBlanc smiled softly at the woman.

As the two walked off slowly Swain watched, his eyes colder than ice.

_"So that is the one that you spoke of?"_

_"Yes that is her." _

_"You did not lie when you called her beautiful. Yet her size is rather small, for someone of such great power as you praised Swain."_

_"Make no mistake that she is not to be underestimated. The Black Rose is an organization founded off of power of a different variety than you are accustomed Darius. It's best to do as they wish, at least until the time comes." Swain began to laugh silently_

_"You have my word High General, I will not fail you." Darius kneeled silently at Swain's side._


	6. A True Name

As they walked the two females chatted softly, laughing every now and then. LeBlanc allowed herself to relax despite the image of Lux's lifeless body laying on the cold earth of summoners rift. She smiled at the other woman without meaning to as her body began to take control of each of her actions. She was a very calculated person; never allowing her body to take control over her, and always examining every possible scenario. Now as her mind played the the scenario's a thought crossed her mind. She stopped suddenly as Lux walked a few steps further and turned around abruptly.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a concerned tone.

Standing still LeBlanc expelled the thought from her mind "Yes, it's nothing." she said softly and began walking once more.

As they rounded a corner they came into view of Gragas's establishment and they both smiled. It was early in the day, but with each passing moment the vision invaded LeBlanc's mind more and more. She hoped that a drink would calm her nerves and also allow her to gather a little bit of information. She smiled at Lux as she took a seat at the counter. As they sat down LeBlanc saw Ashe enter out of the corner of her eye, and she turned around slowly focusing her attention on the woman. Ashe noticed the unfamiliar woman and glared at her. LeBlanc smiled pleasantly and stood.

"I saw what happened. It's good to see that you're alright." the words rolled from LeBlanc's tongue instinctively as she lied. In truth she'd hoped the Archer would be injured in some way.

"Thank you, but if you'll please excuse me I have business to attend to." Ashe continued to look at the woman with apprehensive eyes.

"Not at all. It must have been a rough journey. Make sure you get some rest." LeBlanc smiled once more and returned to her seat next to Lux.

Ashe watched the other woman go and smiled softly at her concern. As she looked around silently she found Tryndamere at one of the tables eating breakfast. She approached him slowly. He turned his head up slowly noticing someone in his peripheral and as his wife came into sight he stood quickly throwing his arms around her heavily.

LeBlanc watched the events take place closely and smiled at the two. As they began to talk LeBlanc listened, but she heard nothing that sounded important. Her attention quickly changed when Gragas approached her, a purple drink already in hand.

"The usual?" he said chuckling

"You know me all to well, and after only two visits." she smiled politely at the large man

"Well you're a very memorable person. It's not everyday we get people from across the hall over here." Gragas laughed once more.

"Thank you." LeBlanc extended the gratitude genuinely

"It's no trouble at all. And what can I get for you Miss Crownguard?" Gragas asked politely

"I told you just to call me Lux." the blonde giggled, "i'll have what she's having."

Gragas left and returned a few minutes later with another drink in his hand. He set it down carefully on the bar and smiled at the two women again before walking off to the other end of the bar.

LeBlanc sat silently thinking about her dream, and also all the scenarios that ran through her head. She found herself overwhelmed by everything that ran through her mind. Her eyes fell slightly as she tried to clear her head. She heard Lux say something but didn't catch it. She looked over quickly.

"Is everything alright?" Lux asked her with a look of concern.

LeBlanc looked at her silently. She wanted to tell her everything that she was thinking, but as the thoughts of it all surfaced in her mind she blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry. I just-" LeBlanc began

"It's alright. I won't pry, LeBlanc" Lux smiled softly looking at her with her blue eyes.

As LeBlanc looked at the girl she felt herself becoming lost within the depth of blue that stared directly back at her.

"Emilia." LeBlanc spoke the words without meaning to.

"Emilia?" Lux said questioningly

"You can call me Emilia." LeBlanc half smiled as she began to blush once more.

"That's a very pretty name. It fits you very well." Lux said smiling at her

LeBlanc took another sip of the drink and felt a small weight lift from her shoulders. She looked back at the blonde sitting next to her and smiled. She liked Lux's company, she liked having someone to speak to. She'd spent her time at the League being silent and always listening to the affairs of everyone else, but never focusing on her own life. In one fell swoop Lux had brought her out of her own captivity and allowed her to develop a life outside of her apartment.

"What's with the smile Emilia?" Lux said giggling

"Nothing. It's just been a while since I've smiled from here." LeBlanc moved her hand pointing at her chest.

"Oh? Well you need to do it more often. You have a very nice smile." Lux added before calling Gragas down.

As the large man made his way down the bar he smiled at the two women once more, noticing that LeBlanc's face was red.

"How can I help you ladies?" Gragas asked.

"Wouldn't you admit that she has a nice smile?" Lux blurted out.

LeBlanc glared over at her, her face turning ever brighter red. Lux looked back at her with a childish expression and began to giggle. LeBlanc once again smiled and turned. Gragas fixated his eyes on the woman and smiled back at her politely.

"It suits her." Gragas added happily before retrieving the two small glasses that sat in front of them.

He made his way to the other end of the bar and returned with another round.

"Thank you." LeBlanc said politely taking one of the drinks and taking a sip, "What is this?"

"I figured I'd give you're recipe a splash of my own style. I hope you like it." Gragas smiled once more

LeBlanc took another drink of the liquid. She felt the warmth travel slowly down her body finally resting in her stomach and smiled.

"Very nice addition." she added happily

Gragas smiled once more before resuming his post at the other end of the bar where a few customers stood waiting.

As she finished the second drink LeBlanc looked at the clock on the wall. It was only noon, and she had no intention of staying at the bar all day. She began to stand up slowly and Lux followed suit. As they left the bar they walked aimlessly through the large complex of the Institute. As they entered the grand hall LeBlanc saw Sona sitting in the courtyard.

"Want to go say Hello?" Lux looked at the other woman happily.

"Sure, if it's alright." LeBlanc added swiftly before moving towards the open doors

As they stepped into the bright light of the terrace Sona looked up to see both of them.

"Good afternoon." she was rocking Isame gently back and forth in her arms.

"How are you two doing?" Lux asked kneeling down and looking at the baby girl in Sona's arms.

"I'm doing just fine. She however, is being stubborn and won't take a nap." Sona's thoughts rang gently through their heads as she smiled at her baby.

Sona focused her attention on LeBlanc as she stood silently. LeBlanc looked down politely and smiled, she turned her attention the small child that rested in her arms. 'Isame what a pretty name' she thought. The child was moving around restlessly as Sona rocked it back and forth.

"Would you like some help with that?" Talon walked out onto the terrace slowly

Sona's face lit up as he made his way towards them. Talon smiled softly picking the child up gently and holding it close to his chest.

"Back from business already?" Lux asked him politely

"I can't stay gone to long when I have these two lovely ladies to look after. Now can I?" He turned and looked at Lux smiling softly.

"Oh please. As if we need to be looked after, I should be hiring a sitter to keep you out of trouble." Sona's voice was childish as she began to laugh softly.

"And just what sort of trouble do I ever get in to?" Talon added smirking softly.

Just as he spoke Isame grabbed onto his shirt pulling it open slightly revealing a long jagged scar across his chest. He looked down solemnly and looked back at Sona with softened eyes.

"Those days are behind me. My life is you and her now. I would never do anything to jeapordize that." Talon spoke softly kneeling beside his wife and placing the child back into her arms.

She leaned forward kissing him softly and smiled. She began to rock the baby once again in her arms. She had seemed to calm down for the most part and began to nestle more closely to her mother as her eyes began to shut.

Sona stood up quitely and began to walk away with Talon by her side.

"It's good to see that they are doing so well. They are such a great couple." Lux said softly as they walked away.

LeBlanc smiled as they walked away and looked back at Lux. She felt the thought creeping through her mind once more but put it off.

"What would you like to do now?" LeBlanc asked her politely, "I have no plans for the day."

"Me either. I was actually just planning on going back to my apartment to relax for a while. You can join me if you'd like." Lux smiled her blue eyes once again piercing LeBlanc's exterior.

"Sounds like fun." LeBlanc added with a smile before the two began to walk towards the apartments.


	7. Hearts of the Delicate

As they walked through the hallways they chatted. LeBlanc found it odd just how much she came to the other wing of the Institute, and almost never on official business. She looked around her at all of the other champions who seemed to glare at her, hatred plastered on their faces. She looked to her other side and saw Lux's smiling face and was reassured of her welcomeness. She wasn't here to make friends, and yet that's exactly what she had done. She thought once more about the Black Rose and smiled, convincing herself that was the reason why she stayed so close to this girl. Deep in the back of her mind however she knew the true reason for her presence with Lux, and as it slowly crept into her mind she was forced to lie to herself.

"Here it is. It's not much, but it's home." Lux stopped at an ornate door and slid her key into the lock.

Opening the door revealed a lush living area, almost completely white in color. In the dining area hung a chandelier of crystal. LeBlanc looked more closely at the object realizing that there were no bulbs or candles that lit the meticulously crafted object. Atop each of it's 6 outer arms rested a small orb of light. As she walked the light seemed to follow wherever the two went in the apartment, gradually growing brighter to show the entirety of the residence. LeBlanc smiled at the masterfully crafted work of art. In they foyer sat a small couch, white in color with gold stitching and trim along the outer edges. Everything in the room seemed to radiate it's own warmth and light, and as Lux took a seat on the small 2 person couch LeBlanc remained standing.

"Have a seat, I don't mind." Lux's blue eyes pierced the other woman and she smiled softly.

LeBlanc took a step forward slowly, feeling out of place, but as Lux continued to look at her with her soft blue eyes her apprehension faded. She sat lightly beside Lux on the small couch and looked at the ground feeling uncomfortable. She felt Lux's hand rub her shoulder softly and as she looked up she saw the small girl smiling kindly at her. She blushed slightly under Lux's gaze and Lux began to giggle.

"What's wrong?" Lux asked politely removing her hand

"I'm just not used to so much contact with others." LeBlanc started slowly and noticing Lux's expression turn sad, "It's fine really. It's just something I have to get used to I guess." LeBlanc added smiling at the other girl.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. Where I grew up at contact was always a big part of life." Lux's voice was solemn and apologetic

"It's fine really." LeBlanc moved her hand slowly resting it over top of Lux's.

Lux shivered slightly at her touch. LeBlanc began to withdraw her hand but Lux quickly grabbed ahold if it lightly laying it in her palm. LeBlanc looked down blushing and as she brought her eyes back up she saw Lux leaning back on the couch with her eyes closed, her face red and smiling. LeBlanc smiled softly laying her head back on the couch and closing her eyes. She felt Lux softly turning her hand and begin to clutch it softly. LeBlanc opened her eyes to see Lux sitting beside her with her face down crying softly.

She wasn't sure what to do at first. She'd never been good at comforting people, she'd never been good with people in general. Lux withdrew her hand brining it up to her eyes trying to wipe the tears away. Without ever realizing it LeBlanc wrapped an arm around her back gently and leaned her over. Lux fell face down into her lap crying softly while LeBlanc softly rubbed her back. As she looked at the blonde she felt her heart sink and couldn't figure out why she felt the way that she did.

"A-are you alright Lux?" she spoke softly and Lux once again wipe the tears from her eyes raising her head.

"Yeah it's nothing.." she responded quickly sitting up and looking away.

Minutes passed by in silence with both girls feeling awkward. LeBlanc stood up slowly and took a step towards the door. Lux reached out softly and took her hand once more pulling her back softly.

"Stay with me? Just for tonight?" Lux said in a saddened voice.

LeBlanc looked back at the girl on the couch, her soft blue eyes still watering. She thought about saying no, and lying about having something to do. But as she stared into the soft blue eyes she found the words unable to come out and she sat once more beside Lux. Lux shifter her position on the couch leaning softly against LeBlanc and nestling against her softly.

"I just really need some company right now." Lux added

'I could use some as well' LeBlanc thought and smiled. She raised her arm wrapping around Lux once more as Lux nestled herself softly against her stomach. She placed her hand softly on Lux's back rubbing it once more. She felt Lux bring her arm up and place it on her shoulder softly and pulled her down. LeBlanc felt he stomach begin to flutter feeling Lux's soft skin on her arm, and as her body lowered she tried to tell herself to sit back up, but her body wouldn't listen to her mind.

As her head came down Lux brought her head up and smiled lightly at her. Seconds passed by slowly, feeling as though hours passed under her gaze. Slowly the two females heads moved closer and closer. 'What's going on? What am I doing?' LeBlanc thought frantically but her thoughts were expelled as she felt her eyes close softly and Lux's soft lips met hers. As the moments passed their lips did not separate. Feeling Lux's tongue softly press against her closed lips LeBlanc parted them slightly. Lux's tongue slipped softly between hers and began searching, finding LeBlanc's tongue quickly.

As the two drew out of the kiss they looked at each other bewildered. Lux's face turned bright red as she smiled and quickly looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Lux said quickly.

"It's alright. Did I do something wrong?" LeBlanc's face turned red as well as she began to realize what had just taken place.

Lux sat up softly looking at her once more. "I didn't mean to… uh.. Do that. It just sort've happened, I really am sorry."

"It's alright, I promise. It was nice." LeBlanc found herself speaking her thoughts again. Why did she always do that around Lux?

Lux looked back up at her slowly. LeBlanc began to blush once more and looked away. She felt Lux's hand touch the side of her face softly turning it back towards her."Don't look away, you have a really nice smile Emilia." Lux's words were soft and caring as she kissed LeBlanc on the cheek and then again on the lips.

Lost inside the kiss LeBlanc found herself nestling her body closer and closer to Lux's. Her arms wrapped gently around the other girls back, running her soft hands softly down the back of Lux's neck causing the other girl to arch into her softly. The two once again drew away from each other smiling.

"What are we doing? This isn't right Lux." LeBlanc began to speak

"Then why does it feel so right?" Lux turned her head looking away.

LeBlanc began to think but her mind wouldn't seem to work. With every passing second she felt the desire to be wrapped in Lux's arm grow more and more. With one last thought she expelled the thoughts from her head and leaned over kissing Lux softly on the cheek. Lux took her by the hand softly, leading her into the bedroom and closing the door behind her.


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

As her eyes opened she became aware of the light shining heavily through the windows. She remained laying down with her teeth gritted in anger, but as she began to get more and more annoyed she became increasingly aware of the soft breathing next to her. She rolled over lightly and found Lux laying softly by her side and smiled. Her smile soon faded and she lifted the sheet up quickly to see that she was adorned in a silk white robe and she sighed in relief. Looking out the window she saw the grand staircase that led up to the Institute and as she followed it down she saw the city that had seemingly popped up out of nowhere after the creation of the League. Looking back at Lux once more she smiled again, seeing the natural movement of her body, and listening to her steady breathing. She quietly and carefully climbed out of the bed so that she wouldn't wake Lux and began looking for her clothes.

As she stumbled dumbly around the room she crossed in front of a large ornate mirror. Compared the the mirror that was in her room this one was enormous. It was ovular in shape and encrusted all around with gems of varying colors. As she looked into the mirror she saw the silken robe fall comfortably across her body, outlining the subtle curves of her waist and hips. She smiled 'Never thought white would look nice on me' she laughed quietly and began looking for her clothes once more.

"Good morning." she heard the half conscious voice speak from the bed. Looking over she saw Lux sitting up wobbling back and forth from drowsiness and she yawned heavily stretching her arms over her head.

"Good morning." LeBlanc spoke quietly smiling at the other girl.

"It looks good on you." Lux rubbed her eyes and looked at LeBlanc once more.

"What?" LeBlanc replied softly wondering what she might be talking about.

"The robe, it looks really good on you." Lux said giggling slightly

"What happened to my clothes?" LeBlanc asked politely

"They're on the couch in the foyer." Lux said happily, "I had them washed for you. I hope you don't mind."

LeBlanc smiled softly at the other woman, "Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you."

Lux looked back at her smiling, her warm blue eyes still drooping after waking up. LeBlanc looked at her and giggled. As she exited the room to retrieve her clothing Lux climbed out of bed. She stood in front of the mirror just as LeBlanc had and smiled at her reflection and walked over to the dresser withdrawing a casual outfit to wear for the day. She dropped the robe lazily to the floor as LeBlanc backed slowly backed into the room. She closed the door silently and looked over at Lux, realizing what she was doing she directed her attention to the ground quickly.

"Might wanna put the robe back on fast, or change quickly." LeBlanc spoke silently

"Why?" Lux asked in a concerned tone.

Just as Lux spoke there was a loud banging on the door to the bedroom.

"Luxanna I know that you're awake open the door." The voice was angry and loud.

Lux quickly threw the robe back one and rushed over to the door, motioning for LeBlanc to hide. She opened the door slowly revealing a massive figure standing outside of the door.

"Garen? What're you doing in here!" Lux's voice turned violent at the sight of her older brother.

"Where is she? I know that two faced little-" Garen began looking around furiously blind to the girl standing in front of him.

"Get out! You're not welcome here." Lux raised her hand and smacked him

As he snapped back into reality he realized what was happening. He looked down noticing the robe that Lux wore and turned bright red.

"Sorry for the intrusion. But I know the deceiver is in here. I demand an explanation for your action Luxanna, you bring shame to Demacia and to our family for your actions." Garen spoke harshly, holding no sympathy for the girl that was his sister.

"Just leave!" Lux screamed slamming the door in his face.

She crossed the room silently and sat down on the edge of the bed. As LeBlanc watched she saw the tears begin to flow softly down her cheeks. She stood up and sat next to her placing a hand softly against her back. Lux collapsed falling into LeBlanc lap crying heavily. As she moved her hand softly across Lux's back LeBlanc thought. 'Why do I feel this way, because she is crying?' She felt her own sorrow rise in her throat as she tried to breathe. She swallowed heavily keeping it down and continued rubbing Lux's back.

"It's alright Lux, please don't cry." LeBlanc's words were soft and caring

"I don't know what his problem is," Lux said in between sobs, "he doesn't even care that I'm his sister, it's always about what's best for him and for Demacia, never what's best for me."

She continued crying heavily as the tears began to wet the white robe wrapped around LeBlanc. LeBlanc moved her hands grasping Lux's shoulders softly and lifting her up. Lux threw her arms around LeBlanc heavily and buried her head into LeBlanc's shoulder. LeBlanc wrapped her arms softly around Lux's sides and placed them softly on Lux's back patting softly. She took mental note of what Lux had said about Garen.

"And do you care that he is your brother? If he treats you as though you're nothing to him?" LeBlanc asked her politely.

"I could never reach a point where family means nothing to me. He'll always be my brother, but he always pushes me away." Lux was still crying.

LeBlanc once again made mental note of the details of the siblings relationship. Lux's tears began to subside and she sat up slowly looking at LeBlanc, tears still streaming down her face. LeBlanc raised one of her hands slowly and wiped the remaining tears off softly. Just as she finished Lux grasped her hand softly holding it against her cheek, her blue eyes starting back into LeBlanc's.

"I'm sorry that I've brought you trouble Lux. I should probably go before I make things worse." Lux's hand gripped tighter around hers.

"Please don't go. I don't care what Garen thinks, I don't care what Demacia thinks. This is who I am, and I won't lie to them." Lux's eyes began to tear up once more. "Emilia, I-"

LeBlanc smiled once more hearing her name. She kissed Lux softly on the cheek wrapping her arms softly around her back. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Lux smiled softly leaning closer to LeBlanc nestling her head between LeBlanc's neck and shoulder. As Lux's head touched her neck LeBlanc felt a strange sensation as Lux softly kissed her. Lux raised her head up and kissed LeBlanc softly on the lips putting a hand behind her head softly and running it down her neck. LeBlanc felt her body arch towards Lux. As the broke the kiss of Lux giggled happily and smiled at LeBlanc once more.

Standing up LeBlanc walked out the door to retrieve her clothing. Lux stood once more and dropped the robe to her feet and began putting her clothes on. When she finished she donned a pair of tight fitting jeans and a white t-shirt. She looked around grabbing a light blue hoodie off of a rack in the closet and slipped it on. LeBlanc stood in the foyer wearing her usual robes.

"Do you have any other clothes than just your robes?" Lux giggled looking at the other woman.

"Not really. Never had a reason to get any different clothing, I don't get out much." LeBlanc smiled looking at Lux wearing her casual attire.

"Well, if you want you can borrow some of mine. You're the same size as me." Lux giggled happily.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline." LeBlanc began politely

"Nonsense. Come on." Lux grabbed her hand leading her back into the bedroom and digging through the dresser.

After half an hour of trying on clothes Lux's eyes opened wide looking at LeBlanc. She wore a pair of jeans similar to Lux's the white stitching was apparent. Over her chest she wore a light yellow t-shirt and over it a purple hoodie.

"It looks amazing!" Lux said excited.

"Do you really think so?" LeBlanc examined herself in the mirror not used to wearing clothing like Lux's.

"Yep. You look really nice. Plus it has to get boring wearing the same robes everyday." Lux giggled taking LeBlanc by the hand and leading her out of the apartment.

"Where are we going." LeBlanc asked trying to keep up with the excited girl.

"Not sure. Somewhere." Lux laughed as she rushed quickly through the halls of the Institute trying to find somewhere to go.

LeBlanc followed behind her aimlessly but smiling. 'She's always so energetic.' She caught up to Lux and followed beside her. Walking through the halls the other champions fixated their eyes on the pair. It was becoming increasingly normal to see LeBlanc outside of her apartment, but what had people on edge was the company that seemed to be by her side constantly. Lux saw the looks that people gave them but ignored them completely. LeBlanc however began to feel uncomfortable under their gaze. As Lux looked back at her she saw the nervousness in her face.

"Don't worry I have an idea."

Lux took a corner quickly and the two began walking down the staircase into the city.

"You don't have any plans this weekend do you?" Lux giggled.

"No why?" LeBlanc asked in a concerned tone.

"Because you're gonna be out of town." Lux laughed running through the streets towards the train station.

* * *

"What have you recovered from the Freljord?"

"There isn't much sir. It seems our agent wasn't very concerned with the business taking place there. All we have is a small folder containing very few useful documents."

"Archive it. Have you contacted Evaine?"

"Sir she's not been home. Nobody know where she has gone."

"Have faith. If she's gone she has a good reason. She will not fail us."

"Yes sir. Will that be all?"

"One last thing. What's the word his brother?"

"Master Draven has arrived at the Institute safely."

"Good. Keep an eye on the 3 of them. Swain is a man driven by a desire for power. Make it well known to him that he has no power without us. If he falls out of line he will be eliminated, and the brothers alongside him."

"Understood sir. For the glory of the Black Rose."

* * *

There was a loud pounding at the door. As he awoke he was disoriented. He climbed out of bed slowly slipping a robe on and walked downstairs. He flipped the light on and opened the door.

"We've got trouble." A man stood in the door way, nothing more than a black silhouette.

"I told you already, my life is my family now. I'm sorry but I cannot help you." Talon's voice was polite and calm.

"I wouldn't come to you unless it were absolutely necessary." The man handed a small folder to Talon the word 'Classified' emblazoned on the front of it.

"It's Swain." the man turned to leave.

"General," the man kept walking, "GENERAL!" Talon raised his voice and the man reeled around looking him directly in the eye.

"What's going on? There's something that you're not telling me." Talon's eyes were ice cold as he stared at his mentor.

"Read the file. We'll speak soon. I have business to attend to." the General spoke calmly

"Can't even say Hi to your god daughter?" Talon spoke softly.

"Not tonight. Someday I will see her smiling face, but for now I must leave. Give Sona my best. I wouldn't come if it weren't necessary Talon." the general disappeared into the night leaving Talon standing in the small cottage.

"Who was it?" he heard Sona's voice ring through his head and turned around quickly.

Sona stood at the top of the steps looking tired.

"It was him." Talon began

"What's in the folder?" Sona's eyes were fixated on the small folder that Talon held.

"It's nothing." Talon's eyes were still stone cold as he looked at the word on the front.

"Coming back to bed?" Sona asked worriedly

"Yeah." he flipped the light off and walked back upstairs taking Sona in his arms.

"Is the baby still asleep?" he asked

"Yes." Sona's mind was fixated on the folder that Talon had put away.


	9. In The Midst of a Traitor

Stepping off the train it was pitch black. LeBlanc strained her eyes glancing in both directions but it was a useless motion, she couldn't see anything. Lux stepped off behind her and giggled. "I forgot how far it actually was to get here." She took LeBlanc's hand softly and led her down a winding path, all the while smiling and speaking. LeBlanc remained silent, trying to figure out how it was Lux managed to keep them on course in such heavy darkness. With one last step they emerged from a small forest and stood in plain view of the city's walls.

The walls were high, shining golden from the torch light. As LeBlanc looked across the horizon all she saw was the solid impenetrable walls of Demacia, and inside she felt her hatred rise in her chest. Lux turned around examining her expressions and she smiled at the girl, relaying a false emotion. 'How will I ever make it into the city?' LeBlanc thought as they began walking down the path to the gates. 'They'll recognize me for sure, and then what?' her mind began frantically sifting through the possibilities as her legs carried her closer and closer to the 6 men that stood at the gates.

"Good evening Miss Crownguard." All 6 seemed to speak in unison as their eyes grew wide at the sight of her.

"Good evening men." Lux said in childish and seductive voice.

LeBlanc looked on with an emotionless face. All 6 men seemed fixated on Lux and paid no attention to her guest. 'Wonderful city. Give them a beautiful girl and they forget everything else.' she laughed under her breath as Lux began chatting with the guards. After several moments of chatting 2 of the men left, and a short time later the gates began to creak heavily as the bar was lifted from the inside. As the gates began to push open time seemed to stand still. 'I've never seen the inside of Demacia before' LeBland thought as she began to get her first glance at the pristine city.

"Have a good night Miss Crowngaurd, and to you as well- I don't believe I got your name." One of the guards stood by himself now looking at LeBlanc with his mouth in a smile.

"This is Miss Emilia LeBlanc." Lux turned to him and smiled. The guard nodded gently, "Good night, and stay safe."

'Perhaps they really don't know who I am, or at least the Gatemen don't.' As the two began walking through the city LeBlanc looked around in all directions. In every direction there were buildings, some shops, other homes, still others were restaurants. She Lux's hand slip into hers and looked up for a moment to see her blue eyes sparkling in the torchlight. She smiled and LeBlanc smiled back at her before the duo once again began navigating through the maze that was the lower district of Demacia.

"It's so late. I was hoping to be able to do something today. But the train took so long." Lux began chatting with her glancing from side to side, "I guess it will have to wait for tomorrow, I don't think anything is still open at this hour."

"And where are we going to stay?" LeBlanc asked her politely.

"At my residence in the city. It's in the upper district so we've still got a ways to walk." Lux giggled.

Continuing on their way they wove through the intricate streets, before long LeBlanc got the feeling that they were walking in circles, but with every corner they took Lux didn't hesitate at all. She smiled softly looking at Lux's hand which was grasping hers and felt herself begin to blush. After what seemed like hours of walking the two came to a large staircase and Lux stopped.

"So what do you think?" Lux said looking at her.

"It's like a labyrinth." LeBlanc answered.

"It can get pretty confusing. But I've memorized the whole city like the back of my hand." Lux giggled

"So where are we now?" LeBlanc smiled back.

"Just up these stairs is the inner district of the city. Where the middle class Demacian's live." Lux looked on smiling.

As they walked up the stairs LeBlanc noticed a very large ornate clock standing in the center of a small courtyard. Lux must have seen her looking that way and began walking towards it slowly. As they entered the courtyard LeBlanc saw everything that she had missed. There was a very large fountain in the center of the courtyard surrounded by a small pond of crystal clear water. Rising from the center of the Fountain was a large ornate clock, the head of which was adorned with gold trim. At the back of the courtyard were a line of small benches and Lux sat down motioning for LeBlanc to take a seat next to her.

"It's beautiful." LeBlanc said as she looked at the fountain.

"It really is. Most people never get to see it at night, and it's always so crowded during the day. People never get to see the beauty that is just under their noses." Lux spoke slowly and calmly.

As Lux spoke LeBlanc directed her attention towards her and smiled. The torchlight reflected off of her hair glistening brightly in the night. Lux looked over seeing LeBlanc staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Lux began to giggle and wipe her face off playfully.

"Not at all. Just acknowledging the beauty all around us." LeBlanc's words rolled off her tongue before she realized it, almost instinctually.

Lux smiled brightly blushing and threw her arms around the other woman heavily.

"Should we go?" Lux whispered softly in her ear as they embraced each other.

"Sure." LeBlanc said softly as they both stood up.

Grasping her hand once more Lux set off down the streets, still setting a course toward the middle of the city.

"We have one last stop before my residence. I'm hungry, you?" Lux turned around giggling.

"A little, but where are we going to eat this late?" LeBlanc looked at her confused.

"Don't worry, I know just the place." Lux said taking a sharp right turn down one of the alleys.

Being led through the twisting back alleys of the Inner Distract reminded LeBlanc of the twisting labyrinths of Noxus subterranean dungeons. More than one thing about this city reminded her of Noxus and she laughed at how similar the seemingly opposite cities really were. Emerging from the darkened alley the two girls came out into the street to meet a very large procession of musicians. The streets were lined with Demacian citizens the music playing loudly. All around them temporary market stalls had been placed and merchants stood behind them selling their wares.

"What's going on?" LeBlanc asked Lux softly.

"Didn't think we'd come here with no real reason did you? It's a festival. I had to take you around the long way so that you wouldn't catch on too quickly." Lux giggled looking back at the other girl who smiled at her, "Now would you like to get something to eat?"

LeBlanc simply smiled and nodded and the two submerged themselves into the large crowd that was forming in the streets. Weaving in and out of people the two girls held hands and as they reached the other side they emerged at the front of a large restaurant. As the walked in they were greeted by a young man wearing very formal clothing. He smiled at them, his eyes shining in the light.

"Good evening Miss Crownguard. A table for two?" the man spoke softly in an unsteady voice.

"Yes, thank you very much." Lux said smiling at him. As the man led them to an empty table he placed two menus down in front of the chairs. Before leaving he pulled both chairs out for the ladies and once again smiled at Lux.

"You seem to get a lot of attention." LeBlanc added remembering her life in Noxus. All of this behavior had been hers while she still presided at the head of the Black Rose. After her induction the League however she was forced to give up her position.

Snapping back to the reality a young woman walked to the table smiling at the two women.

"Can I get you anything to drink this evening?" she said in a very soft voice smiling at both women.

"I'll have the usual Marianne." Lux smiled brightly at the young woman who stood by the table.

"And for you madam?" she looked over smiling at LeBlanc.

"I'll have what she's having." LeBlanc smiled weakly as the girl walked away.

A few minutes passed and the girl once again appeared by the table setting 2 small glasses on the table. Inside of the glasses sat a white liquid that looked almost like milk. Examining the top of the liquid revealed and intricately drawn leave in a caramel color. LeBlanc lifted the glass and put it to her lips giving the liquid a small sip. It was sweet and as it traveled through her mouth it left an odd sensation that made her mouth tingle. She smiled at Lux briefly before taking another sip and setting the glass back on the table.

"What is it?" LeBlanc asked her.

"It's just what you think it is. Milk with Caramel, but there's a few other ingredients, but I won't give them away." Lux smiled, "What's the drink you got from Gragas?"

LeBlanc smiled happily at the other girl, "It's a secret." she winked at Lux.

Marianne soon came back out to the table.

"And what can I get you two ladies to eat this evening." she smiled at LeBlanc once more looking at her eyes.

LeBlanc looked down at the menu realizing it was all Demacian Cuisine. She felt a sinking feeling in her chest and looked over at Lux looking for any type of help. Lux saw the look in her eyes and giggled.

"First time in Demacia?" she said out loud.

LeBlanc nodded feeling slightly embarrassed. "Surprise us Marianne." Lux looked at the young woman and smiled. "Alright Miss Crownguard." Lux grabbed the girls hand as she tried to walk away. "Didn't we already establish, you can call me Lux." Marianne looked intently into Lux's blue eyes and smiled. Breaking free of Lux's grasp she walked away without saying a word.

As the moments passed the two girls spoke and listened to the music radiating from the streets. When their food came to the table it was brought by an older gentleman who did not speak. LeBlanc wondered what had happened to the young woman from before, but put the thought out of her mind as Lux began to speak once more.

From the back of the restaurant there was a loud scream. The voice sounded familiar and as it began to quiet a young emerged quickly from behind a door. Just as she had gotten through the door a large hand came through grabbing her by the shoulder and dragging her back turned her attention just in time to see Marianne be pulled back into the back of the restaurant. She stood quickly but LeBlanc grabbed her arm quickly.

"There is nothing that we can do. We're unarmed." LeBlanc's eyes turned to stone in a split second and she looked back as Lux's soft blue eyes began to fill with tears.

There was yet another scream as the woman ran through the door once more heading for the street but as she reached the middle of the restaurant her captor came through the door. Throwing his axe heavily it cleaved into the young woman's side and she screamed once more. Blood shot from the fresh wound staining the floor and walls crimson. As she continued to scream the man continued to pull her back towards him. As the axe was torn from her side she fell to one knee and tried to stand, running off the adrenaline that now pumped through her body. As she stood once more the man spoke.

"You know why this has been done. Traitors will not be tolerated." as he spoke he looked directly at LeBlanc giving the first glimpse of the man's identity.

"Darius!" LeBlanc screamed out as his axe cut downward decapitating the small woman that knelt in front of him. As it cut the blood flew once more staining everything around bright crimson. The woman's body fell limp the ground as guards began to storm into the restaurant.

"Lower you're weapon now!" the almost recited orders of the guards rang loudly through the building.

"How about you lower yours." the voice came from nowhere and Darius knelt down on one knee as two massive blades came hurling through the building shredding any obstacle in front of them. As the guards moved to avoid them Darius threw his axe out once more slicing through those not hit by the blades.

A man almost identical to Darius stepped through the front doors of the building the two large blades reversing direction and falling heavily into his hands.

"It's done." Darius spoke briefly before standing and walking to the other man's side. "Time for us to be leaving"

As Darius uttered his last words a bright blue light enveloped him and the other man and just as quickly as they had appeared they were gone.

LeBlanc looked around in horror at the carnage that lay around her. Lux was on her knees on the ground, tears streaming heavily from her eyes. She looked at the young waitress who'd she'd seen only a short time ago. She looked at the woman now laying without a head and felt the nausea come on from the sight of so much carnage. At the collar of the young woman's blouse however she caught a glimmer of light, and as she swallowed heavily to keep herself from vomiting she looked at it more closely.

Turning away quickly she took Lux by the hand and ran out of the building into the street. Her clothes stained with the blood of the young woman, and the guards the same. Lux was still crying heavily. LeBlanc ran not knowing where they were going to, but never stopping. She couldn't believe what she had seen.

At the collar of the blouse she had seen the glimmer of light. Reflecting of a small black stone delicately crafted into the instantly recognizable symbol. The small Onyx Black Rose. 'Who was she? I didn't recognize her. What did he mean by traitor?' All the thoughts raced through her head as she tried to get Lux to safety, not knowing if there was more blood shed to come. As they came to a halt behind a building the darkness of the night concealed them.

"Out for a late night stroll?" the words were quiet and calm, but there as far as LeBlanc could see there was no physical origin to them. "Tell me what's a Deceiver like you doing in a place like this?"

"She's with me." Lux managed to stop crying long enough to utter the words.

"Is she now? And what makes you think you're not merely another pawn in her plan?" the voice continued questioning as LeBlanc searched for it's origin.

"What do you mean pawn? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Lux stood looking around. She put her hands together concentrating and as she parted them a small ball of light rested between them, but as she moved it in all directions there was nobody.

"If you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask. I'm not hiding from either of you. But neither of you are safe inside these walls. So we must hurry." Emerging from the shadows Talon's stoney eyes looked at both females.

"Talo-" Lux began before Talon picked her up effortlessly throwing her over his shoulder.

"Try to keep up Deceiver. I've come for Lux, but it would be a shame to lose you before you can find out the truth." Talon spoke as he leapt into the air landing on top of a small shop.

Looking across the rooftops there were figures clearly visible. He darted outward jumping from roof to roof as he made his way towards the outer walls of the city. LeBlanc followed skillfully behind him watching behind her at all times.

"Over there!" a loud scream pierced the darkness and the shadowy figures directed their attention to the fleeing figures.

"Time to pick up the pace." Talon ran effortlessly and leapt across an incredibly large gap landing skillfully on his feet. As LeBlanc approached the edge she too leapt, but fell short. Clutching the side of the building she stopped herself momentarily before dropping to the streets below landing on her feet. She looked up at the rooftops to see Talon still running. 'Leaving me behind. He wasn't kidding around. What'd he mean by the truth.' As the thoughts poured through her head she found herself at the large staircase that had brought them into the inner district. As she strained to remember their path she began running through the streets quickly weaving in and out of back alleys.

As she ran she heard the sound of someone dropping from the rooftops. As she ran to inspect it hoping it would be Talon or Lux she found a corpse cut to shreds. Just as the body had fallen another man jumped down to check on him.

"I've got one!" the man screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Watch closely" LeBlanc's words echoed as she disappeared moving behind the man. She placed he hands lightly against his head moving them quickly. The sound of his neck breaking rang through the empty streets and in the building lights began to turn on. She ran down the back alley away from the emerging citizens. Another crash and as LeBlanc turned she saw Talon standing in front of her.

"This way." his words were brief as he continued to move quickly through the streets.

"What's going on? Why are you here? I demand to know." LeBlanc raised her voice.

Talon turned around quickly staring into her eyes. "You have no place to demand answers when I saved your life." as he spoke he was interrupted by LeBlanc screaming once more but before she could utter a full sentence he brought the side of his hand heavily against her neck. She fell limply to the ground and Talon picked her up.

"Just great. 2 bodies over my shoulder." he began running once more.

As he took his place back on the rooftops he found the small platforms he'd used to get into the city. Leaping from one to the other he ascended the wall. As he got to the top he entered a small open door. Passing down the watchtower he walked by the guards, still unconscious from their run in earlier. Exiting the city quickly he made his way back to the small coach that had brought him to Demacia.

"_Tell me what you've seen Darius." the voice was commanding and angry_

"_The job in Demacia went as planned, and the traitor has been eliminated as the Black Rose ordered." Darius spoke calmly_

"_I do not care! What did you see?" Swain emerged from the dark lit corner of the room his eyes burning red._

"_The Deceiver. She was in the walls of Demacia, with the sorceress Lux."_

"_Interesting. Anything else to report."_

"_Not at all Master Swain."_

"_Good. We'll keep this little chat between us. A change in power is coming, and the Black Rose will be eliminated. One member at a time. Leave no trace you two."_

"_As you command High General."_

_The room fell silent_


	10. A Change of Heart

"_What is the news from Demacia?"_

"_Sir the traitor among us has been eliminated."_

"_Good, and what of the brothers?"_

"_Gone without a trace."_

"_Whether they are caught does not concern me. Keep an eye on them."_

"_Sir there is one other thing."_

"_Speak."_

"_The Deceiver was sighted at the restaurant, with a guest."_

"_Give me the good news._

"_The sorceress Luxanna Crownguard."_

"_This is good news. Leave her to do her business."_

"_Understood sir."_

"_And one last assignment. Contact 'him' we have unwanted pests digging through our archive."_

"_Sir we've not called on 'him' in years. Is it really this serious."_

"_I would not call for such drastic action without reasonable cause. Anytime in the past that we've met such… Crushing… opposition he has served us well. He's the only one suitable for this task. Contact 'him' and give him this information."_

_Extending a shadowed hand a small folder was passed from one man to the other._

"_As you command sir."_

The ride was silent and Talon savored it. Lux sat silently with LeBlanc's head resting softly across her lap. Her breathing was steady as Lux's tears began to dry slowly. Talon sat at the far end of the coach looking out the window across the darkened landscape. There was no light in sight, and as he watched his face was stony and indifferent.

"How did you know?" Lux asked weakly looking at him.

"It's unimportant. I have what I came for, that is all that matters." Talon turned to her looking at her with glazed eyes.

"What happened back there?" Lux continued to push.

"There is someone else who is better suited to give you the answers that you seek. I suggest that you ask her when she regains consciousness." Talon turned his head once again looking out the window.

Lux looked down at the woman in her lap. 'How could she possibly know what was happening?' She put the thought out of mind and rested her head softly on the wall and closed her eyes. As the images of the attack flashed before her eyes she felt the tears well up inside of her. Opening her eyes once more she looked at Talon. He sat at attention his eyes never falling. 'This is what he gets like when there is danger' the thoughts continued to pass through his mind.

"Talon wha-" she began to speak but stopped as Talon looked at her once again with piercing eyes. "Nevermind"

"_Have you seen Luxanna today?" the General's voice was impatient._

"_No, why do you ask?" _

"_No reason."_

_The voice rang through their heads softly as Sona descended the staircase "She's on her way to Demacia. I saw her earlier with Miss LeBlanc. A weekend away I assume."_

_The general looked at Talon his eyes widening._

"_You know what has to be done." the General spoke quickly._

_Talon simply nodded before he stood silently and left the room._

"_What's going on? Is something wrong?" Sona's expression and tone began to change at the odd events occurring._

"_Miss Crownguard is in immense danger. She chose the wrong night to go back home. And the presence of LeBlanc only makes the situation worse." The general spoke before standing up. "Where is Isame? I haven't gotten to meet her as of yet. I'd very much like to say hello to her." _

_Sona smiled weakly realizing his aversion to explaining the situation and led him upstairs silently._

"We're here. There is a guest bedroom on the lower floor, I'd like if you would stay at the cottage tonight Lux. Just to be safe." Talon spoke in a concerned tone.

"Alright." Lux said weakly, "What about LeBlanc?"

Talon stood up silently lifting the small woman over his shoulder.

"Against my better judgment she'll be staying with us as well. There's a few question that I have to ask her." Talon looked back at Lux as she exited the coach.

As they entered the house Sona rushed down the stairs throwing her arms around Lux, tears streaming softly down her cheeks. Talon walked past the two and set LeBlanc down on the couch, covering her with a small blanket. He looked at the woman with disgust in his eyes before walking back to the other women.

"Where is he?" Talon spoke sternly.

"He's with the baby." Sona's thoughts passed through his mind quickly.

As Talon walked past them slowly Sona withdrew from the embrace.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine Sona, I promise. What's going on?" Lux spoke softly to the other woman.

"I don't know. They said you were in danger, and I got worried."

"I'm fine I promise." Lux smiled weakly looking at LeBlanc.

"What happened to her?"

"She interrupted Talon." Lux looked at Sona who's eyes widened at her words.

As he entered into the small room the general turned around and smiled at him.

"She's beautiful." he spoke calmly

"They're here, and apart from one being unconscious they're both fine."

"Good. I have questions for the Deceiver."

The general turned around once again extending his hand softly into the small crib in the corner of the room. He stuck out his index finger and the baby grabbed a hold of it giggling and moving her hand up and down.

"You be good for your mom and dad. Understand?"

The baby giggled happily smiling at the man in front of her.

As the two left the room Talon flipped the light off and smiled back at his daughter. As they walked quietly downstairs they found the women sitting in the foyer on the couch. LeBlanc was waking up slowly and Lux knelt beside her checking to see if she was alright.

"Where am I?" LeBlanc spoke weakly trying to concentrate.

"You're safe. For now, cooperate and that situation will not change. Lie and I cannot guarantee your safety." the General walked down the stairs looking at the woman lying on the couch, "It's certainly been a long time."

"You, what does a self righteous arrogant fool like you want? I thought I made it clear that you are no acquaintance of mine the last time we met Du Couteau."

"Now is that any way to treat the man who likely saved your life?" the General grinned as he entered the foyer taking a seat in a large chair. "Or were you unaware that the events that took place tonight were planned. Are you truly stupid enough to believe that all that transpired is merely a coincidence? Come now LeBlanc show your true colors, because the only people you have fooled here are Luxanna and Sona."

"What are you talking about? How dare you speak to me as if you're a god. You the man who disappeared, come back as a hero? Perhaps you should show your true colors, or are you truly a man of peace now?" LeBlanc smirked as she spoke.

"If I weren't a man of peace why would I have sent Talon to save you and Luxanna this evening? Why would I have put him in harms way to save a person who treats me like common garbage? The reason that you're alive right now is so that I can show you the truth that has evaded even the eyes of liar like you." the General stood withdrawing an envelope from his jacket and tossed it towards LeBlanc.

As the envelope landed softly in her lap she took hold of it inspecting it. The front flap of the envelope was held securely shut by a string wound around a small pin. Examining the binding her face turned to disbelief.

"Where did you get this? Been raiding the archive have you? What does a man like you need with such sensitive Black Ro-" she cut her words short noticing Lux fix her eyes upon the envelope.

"Time to stop lying Deceiver. You're time has come, and you'll be held accountable for your actions. You put her in harms way, but that's not anything like the new LeBlanc. Or was it all just another lie.?"

Lux's eyes began to tear up while the General spoke. She couldn't believe what was being said as she thought through all LeBlanc had told her. 'Was it all a lie? Was I just another mark? A source of information.' Her eyes burst into tears.

"Tell the truth Emilia. What is he talking about? Do I even know you? Or is what he saying true." she spoke weakly between sobs.

As she looked around all eyes were fixated on her, but her eyes remained fixated on the sobbing girl. She felt the familiar sinking feeling in her heart at the sight of Lux crying. 'Why do I feel this way? Why her? What is it about her that makes me feel this way?' The thoughts cascaded through LeBlanc's mind as she tried to think of a lie. Under the gaze of everyone around the thoughts wouldn't form into a solid idea. After several minutes of silence she spoke.

"I did not put her in harms way. What do you know that I don't Du Couteau?" she spoke harshly once again glaring at the man across from her.

"Everything that I know is in that envelope." Du Couteau spoke with a grin on his face.

As LeBlanc unbound the flap she withdrew a small stack of documents looking through them quickly her eyes widened.

"I was not informed of any of-," she began to speak and stopped herself, "But you already knew that didn't you? You knew that I was taken out of the loop. So tell me what is happening?"

"That's what we need you for. It's Swain, and the other two, Darius and Draven." the general began calmly, "Tell us what you know about his ascension into power. What was the Black Roses' involvement in all of this."

"We did nothing but give him the backing that he needed, the opening he needed to claim his throne. Since that point I've been in the dark." she began scanning through the documents once more coming across a paper with her picture on it.

"That one is an interesting one. You know where these documents came from, and yet you're unaware of this one. It would appear they no longer have a need for you. Or is it a forgery?" the general spoke once more.

LeBlanc's eyes were fixated on the piece of paper.

_Assassination Order #8653_

_Target: Emilia LeBlanc(Evaine)_

_Location: Institute of War_

_Position: Intelligence Gathering_

_Status: Active_

Across the document the words were printed 'Classified Document' She looked up once more and then back down at the paper in disbelief.

"It's official. But why would you want to save me? Instead of allowing the hit to be carried out?" she spoke weakly still in disbelief.

"Now that's the question isn't it? What could I possibly want with you? You have the answers that I'm looking for. So I'll ask you again. What was the Black Rose Involvement in Swain's ascension to power."

"Swain is old, but he is smart. He knew better than to go into a fight he couldn't win. It was the Black Rose who coaxed Darius into forming his partnership with Swain. Indirectly we pulled all the necessary strings to give Swain the initial influence he needed. There's been no messages sent since that time."

"Look at the rest of the documents. They're not all from your precious archive." the general stood up and looked at Talon with stony eyes.

"We're not alone." Talon spoke calmly

"They've been here for 15 minutes at least. I heard them approach." the General walked silently too the door.

"This is a fight that you cannot win Talon." the General spoke looking softly at Sona. "Take them upstairs. Deceiver, look over those documents carefully, they'll tell the truth that has eluded your sight."

Talon motioned for the women to go upstairs as the General disappeared into the darkness outside.

The night was dark and as the General strained his eyes to see he caught sight of the long blade that swung towards him. Moving gracefully he dodged it and stood still. Looking around he waited for the next attack. The reflection from the light inside cast off the blade as it made it's second sweep towards him. Raising his hand he caught the blade easily in his hand. Stopping the swing he traced the blade and rushed forward planting his fist directly into the nose of his enemy. Jumping into the air his feet landed on the man's shoulders forcing him to the ground. As the man fell the General spun quickly looking back at him as he stood.

"My, my, I'm flattered that they would call you of all people try and take care of little old me." the General teased his opponent.

"Don't be cocky, we both know how this fight ends." his opponent growled as he spoke.

"If that is what you wish than so be it."

The general took his jacket off slowly dropping it to the ground. Around his waist hung a small sheath. As he withdrew the fine blade from inside there was no sound. Holding the blade in front of him he motioned for the other man to ready himself.

"To the death Du Couteau!"

With immense speed his enemy rushed, but he was not fast enough, stepping sideways lightly the General spun around striking him quickly in the leg. As the blood splattered outward his opponent reeled and swung backward heavily. Raising his blade quickly into the air he blocked the blow, but the force was greater than he anticipated and he was knocked off balance. He felt his opponents leg lock behind his own as he brought his other arm around knocking Du Couteau to the ground heavily. As he fell his opponent was fast to pin him down striking viciously at his face. Predicting the punches however the General managed to dodge each punch narrowly. Breaking one arm free he punched his opponent strongly in the ribs. His grip loosened and the General rolled gracefully to the side before standing again.

"The years have not been kind to you old friend."

"You're no friend of mine. Not after what happened. You will pay for what you've done."

With unwavering speed his opponent rushed once more. As the general swung it sliced easily through his arm but did not stop him. Bringing his sword high into the air he brought it down quickly. With one fluid motion the general used the back of his hand to smack the blade out of place. As the sword embedded heavily into the ground the general jumped bringing his foot heavily across the other man face. His opponent was sent heavily to the ground sword still in hand.

As his opponent once again stood blood flowed smoothly from his mouth and nose. He brought his sword heavily to his side looking down at it and smiled. As he rushed forward he swung forward aiming for the generals chest. Flipping his sword quickly in his hand he brought the dull edge out to block his opponent. As the blades met his opponents snapped sending the tip flying off into the distance. He looked intently at his opponent as he stepped back.

"It's over. But your weapon down."

"Not this way, I won't let it end this way!" his opponent yelled

Hurling the hilt of his sword heavily towards the general he charged forward, fists clenched. As the small portion of the blade made it's way towards him the general raised his left hand allowing it to cut painfully into it but deflecting it to the side.

As his opponent continued charging forward he turned his body sideways punching him heavily in the stomach. The sound of bones breaking was apparent as the man came crashing to the ground heavily. 'I'm sorry old friend, may your soul find peace in the afterlife' a single tear rolled down the General's face as he spoke.

"It doesn't have to end this way." the General's words were solemn as he looked into the mans eyes.

"We both knew the outcome of this fight." his opponent spoke softly before the general swung his sword gracefully.

Blood sprang from the wounds as the sword tore easily through the flesh. As his opponent screamed the blade exited and his head fell heavily to the ground. As the body in front of him began to crumble another tear left the General's eyes. Turning around slowly he flicked his blade quickly in his hand as the remaining blood flew off to the ground. Returning his blade to its sheath he stepped back into the house and closed the door. Everything about the man appeared solemn as he took a seat and the others came back downstairs silently.


	11. An Old Grudge Part 1

The groan of a large body of steel could be heard with each thunderous step. Those who knew the slums of Noxus knew better than to get in the way of the metal man who preyed on its inhabitants. Several, ragged men stayed huddled in a corner, covering themselves with weeks old rotting garbage in an attempt to hide. The sound of the metal quickly passed the alleyway. They had not been caught this day. The ragged people slowly and carefully slinked out from the alleyway. One of them, a much older man with a big gray beard which had the occasional chicken bone sticking out, looked around. He hissed, "Alright! Move!" The figures moved with him as they dashed across the street.

Around the corners of streets and scaling dead end walls they went, surprisingly agile for people in their condition. Eventually, they came across a makeshift hut. They struck on the door in rhythm, two knocks followed by a kick of a boot then another three knocks. The sound of a heavy padlock could be heard being unlocked, and the door swung open. A thin man wearing a large, loose cloak and wrapped in rags and bandages from head to toe regarded them. He wore a pair of loose slack pants and rough boots. A delicate strap stretched across his bandaged chest. With the man's hood down, one could see the straps held a beautifully designed sheath, with ivory inlays and intricate patterns which in turn housed a katana. The man's Ionian accent was clearly evident, "What are you doing out here? Come in, come in!"

The ragged people hobbled into the hut. They sat down on the floor and from seemingly nowhere, drew out bowls from behind. It was practiced, it was habit for them. The cloaked man set a large, black pot down in the center of them and started pouring its contents into their bowls. His voice was surprisingly cheery, "So I see that you're all here and accounted for!"

The older bearded man rasped out, "Yessir, Mordekaiser didn't get one o'us dis time." The cloaked bobbed up and down, "Good to hear. But...it's gotta be urgent for you to risk yourselves like that. What's up, buttercup?"

The older man greedily drank the contents of his bowl before responding, "We got ya some info."

"Oh?" The cloaked man glanced at the old man. His piercing emerald eyes now evident. "Do tell."

"Heh...Rumors, t'be honest, but-" The bowl was taken away from him. The cloaked man waved an admonishing finger, "I want information, not rumors. No soup for you."

The old man stammered, "B-b-but they correlate! We swearses!" The others nodded in unison and murmured in agreement. The bowl was given back, "Alright. So, what d'ya got."

"Rumors. Of General Du Couteau himself," The old man grinned.

The cloaked man shrugged his shoulders, "That is nothing new. He is alive. I want s-"

"And where he's located."

The cloaked man grabbed the older man's beard, wrenching him to his feet. His speech was now more of a hiss than anything, "How did you manage that?"

The old man grinned, if he had any teeth left in his rotting mouth he would be showing them, "Matters where you look, where you stand, where you hear."

The cloaked man dropped him and cricked his bones. Unsheathing his sword he fiddled with it from hand to hand, "Tell me where Du Couteau is."

Another knock came at the door, startling the men inside. As the cloaked figure looked around his eyes counted each person and he frowned turning back towards the door. Once again there was a knock and as the room fell silent once more footsteps could be clearly heard walking away from the small hut. The cloaked figure arose unlocking the large padlock that held the door secure. Gently opening the door he looked out, but not a single person could be seen. Looking down at the ground, he found a small envelope resting against the outer wall. A blackened rose laid across it.

* * *

The tension in the air was palpable as the others came slowly down the staircase, taking their seats. Du Couteau sat still in his chair, his eyes fixated on his outstretched hands. The memories passed through his mind 'I had no choice, he knew the consequence.' but the reality was too much to bear. The face flashed in his mind as he forced it out. He looked around noticing the concerned expressions on everyone's faces, all except for Talon who stood in the corner of the room looking back at him.

With a quick motion of her hand LeBlanc once again began flipping through the pages and pages of documents contained in the envelope that Du Couteau had given her. Every second she wanted to believe that none of it was true, but the implication of each document told the story, there was no possible way that any of them were forgeries. She looked back at Du Couteau rage burning in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Du Couteau looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"How can I trust you, after all that has transpired. You come back out of nowhere and you ask for my trust, why?" LeBlanc's words cut like razors but Du Couteau simply looked on still smirking.

"I don't ask for your trust, merely your assistance. If you believe that you can survive the events that are being set into motion, then by all means step out of that door. Just know that it may be your body that finds its way to the ground next." The general's words were cold as they left his lips. Each word drifted through LeBlanc's mind as she once again stared at the documents in her hands. The anger continued building inside of her, but he was right. No matter how much her own hatred burned, she couldn't deny the threat that was clearly apparent. She recognized the man that had been cut down before her eyes, and his presence had sealed her choice in place. She would help, only so long as it benefited her.

"Who was he?" Lux's voice was quiet and shaky as she looked directly at Du Couteau.

"He was an old friend. One destined for revenge, blind to reason. More importantly, he was one of the many assassins that are under the direct order of the Black Rose. Mercenaries bound only by influence and power." The general's gaze still fixated on LeBlanc.

"Have you come to your decision Deceiver? I like to believe that you are a more reasonable individual than our headless friend outside." the General grinned once more.

'Why does he always grin so much?' LeBlanc was visibly angry at his constant look of superiority.

"As much as I loathe your very existence, I can see that this goes far beyond than my own expertise can account for. Like it or not, I may need you and your errand boy." She looked at Talon who stood in the corner.

He looked back at her with an icy demeanor, drawing one of his many daggers, "Make no mistake, fall out of line once and this errand boy will end your life." Talon pointed the dagger directly toward her as he spoke, accentuating his threat.

"Is that so? I thought that you'd retired your blade for a more peaceful existence." she looked towards Sona who sat silently on the other couch. Under LeBlanc's piercing gaze she shifted uncomfortably, "How would that fare for her?"

Talon stepped away from the wall quickly closing the distance between them easily. "You leave her out of this. The implication of what is to transpire is far greater than any promise I've made. If you slip even once and fuck this operation up, you'll find yourself in a far worse place than the man outside." Talon's judgement and temper were starting to cloud from his overly protective nature.

"That's enough from the both of you." The General stood for the first time and placed his hand on Talon's shoulder whispering into his ear. Talon returned his blade to its rightful place and turned, taking Sona by the hand and leading her softly back up stairs. "As for you two, prepare yourselves for what is to come." The general shifted his gaze now to the small blonde sitting on the couch next to LeBlanc, "You've been indirectly brought into this, and I apologize. You'd do best to go back to Demacia. Stay hidden, we will send for you when the time is right." Lux stared back at the man as her whole body began to shake nervously.

The general walked slowly away entering one of the guest bedrooms and closing the door, leaving LeBlanc and Lux sitting alone on the couch in the foyer. LeBlanc shifted her gaze now looking at Lux whose eyes were beginning to water. She felt the familiar feelings rising as the blonde began to cry and she put her arms softly around her.

"Don't worry, you will be alright." LeBlanc's voice was quiet as she stood softly lifting Lux easily in her arms. Lux surprised by the strength of such a small woman rested her head softly against LeBlanc's shoulder as she was carried into the other room.

* * *

The cloaked man threw the letter into the makeshift fire pit, along with the rose. Nodding his head, he tapped the sheathed sword on his back. He pushed past the door and made his way outside. The old bearded man called out, " 'ey! Where ya goin'?"

The cloaked man hollered as he ran down the cobblestone streets, "Out! Everything's yours now!" The group of ragged men looked at one another and yelled in celebration. This shanty hut was now theirs. Their own little home.

The cloaked man weaved through the streets and alleyways far easier than one of the slum folk should have been able. Reaching the boundaries of the downtrodden region he had once called home, he took to the rooftops. Sailing across them, he resembled a bird in flight. Within hours, he was outside of Noxus despite all of its guards patrolling its walls. Taking to the foliage, he made his way westward. He had a location, he had his information, and he had his objective. Snarling, the man spat out the name of his target, "Du Couteau..." Reaching up he tapped the hilt of his sword, "I will have your head..."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: This chapter marks the first chapter of this story that I've written with a good friend of mine Grand Viper(Viper of Grand here on ) We've got quite a plot planned out for this story and I hope you guys enjoy it. Originally I was going to write the whole story alone, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to work with Viper, if you like this chapter I'd suggest that you take a look at some of his stories. Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far, believe it or not I read all of your comments and I appreciate all the support that you guys give me. Keep on reading and I hope to see you all around in the future.


	12. An Old Grudge Part 2

As night descended slowly over the sprawling grounds of the Institute of War it was accompanied by a dense fog. Silence fell over the hallways as most summoners and champions alike went to bed. Outside the Institute however the silence fell more heavily creating an eerie atmosphere. In the dead of night the cloaked figure walked gracefully. Stopping before the sprawling staircase in front of him he looked up taking in the massive building in front of him. 'I will find you Du Couteau.'

There was a loud screech and he quickly turned his head to see a raven resting atop a tree branch, it's eyes glowing red, clenched between the birds feet rested a small spherical object. As the fog descended more heavily the cloaked figure fixed his eyes on the object clenched between the birds feet. As the final rays of light cast by the lamps crossed the object it shined brightly. The outer edges completely white leading into a soft green ring, and as the shape disappeared behind the fog the cloaked figure frowned. He realized what he had been looking at and looked away 'green eyes'. Once again a loud screech could be heard followed by the sound of wings flapping.

Putting the vision out of his mind the figure began his ascension up the large staircase. Taking each measured step quickly and gracefully he reached the top of stairs in no time, and as he stepped into the large stone building he looked around. Utter blackness surrounded him except for the soft glow of the lamps around him. Strange lamps that glowed magically and as he walked the light seemed to follow him. 'Where could he be?' the thoughts raced through the man's head as he walked the empty hallways, his footsteps the only sound around. As he reached the intersection between the wings of the Institute he stopped examining both sides carefully.

As he walked down one of the hallways he found himself in front of a brightly lit bar. Though most of the seats were empty there were a few stray summoners hanging around, and behind the bar stood a tall, sickly thin man, his face from the nose down covered by a mask. His head was bald and his body scarred. As the cloaked figure stepped into the bar the figure asked menacingly, "What can I get for you?" The cloaked figure looked at the man for a moment before turning his attention to the summoners who were sitting in a small group at the end of the bar. Examining the design around him the figure frowned 'Noxians. Scum.' The hooded figure's light voice cordially replied, "A drink, and maybe some directions."

The bartender raised an eyebrow, "How about a drink first?" Leaning down he grabbed a cocktail mixer, poured some ambiguous alcohol within the container, violently shook it and poured it into a glass. The bartender's hoarse voice bluntly stated, "House specialty: the Insanity mix." He held out a bandaged hand, "Five coins."

The cloaked figure dropped several coins more than what was asked, and took the drink. The bartender tapped his forehead and nodded, "Cheers." He was about to shuffle over to other customers when the cloaked figure waved his hand, "Oi, wait. What about directions?"

The bartender shrugged, "I can barely remember half my day most of the time. Go ask someone else where the nearest whore house is."

"...I'm looking for a clipped eagle attempting to fly," the hooded figure spoke with uncertainty. He was not sure whether this would work or not. The thin man's eyes brightened, if one could see his lips they'd see them spread into a grin, "Now that is something I don't hear often. Why?"

The cloaked figure tapped the bar impatiently, "I have business."

"You're not a Summoner. You own a sword. You are walking around all mysterious..." The bartender scratched his chin, "You are clearly Ionian in accent and build, and despite your best attempts to hide it your sword is quite clearly an Ionian make as well. Hm..." A bird cawed from the window. The bartender flicked a glance at the raven, then back to the figure, "...Another five coins and I'll direct you."

"I already paid you extra," the hooded figure snorted. The bartender shrugged, "And it was a very nice tip of you to leave. Thank you. Now, five more gold." The hooded figure grumbled, and shuffled more gold onto the table. The bartender jerked a thumb towards the raven, "Follow the bird."

The hooded figure nodded and walked away, motioning to the raven while leaving his drink untouched. The bartender sighed and grabbed the drink. Looking at the other patrons, he shook it, "Anyone want a drink on the house?"

The other patrons instantly cringed at the suggestion and shirked away from him. Sighing once more, he lowered his mask and swallowed the contents in one gulp. Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Pussies."

As he stepped back into the empty halls the darkness seemed to intensify around him, looking up and down the hall he saw the same glowing red eyes from outside and began walking towards them. With each step the eyes grew larger and larger and as he reached the intersection the raven flew from its perch and landed softly on the arm of a man wearing a sickly green robe with a gold hem lining it. A large, bronze, polished chest piece was securely buckled which had two shoulder pads protruding from it. On his left shoulder pad, a metallic branch stretched outwards. The raven that had been following Zelos fluttered and perched itself upon it. Spinning his cane in hand, the man spoke, "Good evening," his eyes examining the cloaked figure in front of him, "I didn't expect for you to arrive so soon."

The hooded figure crossed his arms, "I believe in being fashionably early. Why prolong the inevitable? Now, tell me where he is." There was another loud squawk and the man brought his hand up patting the raven's head lightly. "Now is that any way to treat the man who gave you this lead?"

The hooded figure's emerald eyes sharpened, "You gave me the lead to carry out an assassination essentially. The only reason I agreed is because it correlates with my own goals. I don't care why you gave me the information, and you don't care who you gave it to. You want this done, and I want it done sooner rather than later. The location, please, oh most benevolent of sirs."

"Very well," the man's eyes sharpened slightly as he glared towards the cloaked man, "on the outskirts of the grounds to the east there is a small cottage. It is owned by people whom I'd rather not get injured during these events, but do whatever is necessary to achieve your goal. Du Couteau will be there."

The cloaked figure turned and began to walk away. "One last thing," the voice came from behind him, "If for some reason you fail and manage to live, you will be eliminated by whatever means necessary. Just think about that for a moment. It'd be a shame for her first time seeing you in so many years to see you lying face down in the gutters, hm?" The cloaked figure turned quickly, his eyes burning with anger at the threat, but the man was gone, all that remained, the glowing red eyes of the raven.

* * *

Talon's eyes scanned the courtyard for any sign of movement. The unexpected visitor two nights prior had put everyone on their guard. The darkness had settled in quickly and as his eyes strained to watch the blackness the fog had crept its way in, nestling itself snugly to the surrounding terrain, making it almost impossible to see further than a few yards. "Come back to bed." the voice was quiet and soothing as Talon turned slowly to look into her soft blue eyes. "Listen to her, i'll keep the watch." Du Couteau stood in the doorway looking directly at Talon. "No need to worry, I will not allow any harm to come to either of you, so long as I am staying here." Du Couteau walked away silently and went back down the steps, taking a seat in the small chair in the foyer.

"Standing guard? So unlike you, Du Couteau. Since when do you care about the well being of others?" LeBlanc's voice was condescending as she entered the small room taking a seat on the couch. The General looked at her and grinned, "Probably right around the time that I saved your life. Or have you forgotten already that the only reason you're standing here is because of my intervention?"

LeBlanc's grin quickly turned to a frown as she glared at Du Couteau. 'He's so arrogant and egotistical.' The general looked away and spoke slowly. "Enough with the insults, what is in the past shall stay there. I have no desire to try and change what has happened, only to show the truth behind what had happened. Our goals appear to be very different, but overlapping. You do what you need to do, I have no quarrel with the Black Rose, my quarrel is with Swain." He once again looked at the small woman sitting on the couch. "Do you understand? Don't expect me or Talon to save you again. We've given you everything that we know, from here it's for you to decide what needs to be done."

LeBlanc's facial expression changed once more as her eyes softened slightly. She looked at the older gentleman in front of her and recalled the memory. Pushing it aside she nodded her head slowly. 'Where to begin.' The disgust she felt in her heart, towards the organization that she'd always known, burned intensely. As she thought she tried to develop a plan, but against the Black Rose there was no way to get the upper hand. As the realization came through her mind she swallowed heavily 'Death, is the only beginning.'

She stood up slowly and walked towards the front window. As she looked out she caught a glimpse of a bright flash of light through the fog. Straining her eyes she could barely make out the outline of a slim figure, cloaked in black. The figure stepped closer and closer becoming more and more visible. "We've got company." she said quietly as the General stood slowly walking to her side. "Go, this is no place for you to be." The general's eyes fixated on the figure, and the large sword that hung from its back.

Waving at the window, the cloaked figure patiently waited outside. The general's eyes peeked through the window examining every detail of the figure, the only recognizable feature, the large sword that hung from his back. 'Who are you, and why that sword.' The general opened the door and stepped out into the fog. The cloaked figured remained completely still as the General came closer to him, straining to make out anything, but the fog was too dense.

Unsheathing the sword, the figure looked behind him and fiercely sliced at the fog. It was a strange sight, attacking nothing but air, but his point was made. The fog billowed away from him, the blade wind cutting a thin scar within the earth, stretching for meters on end. The figure motioned to the General to follow him.

Du Couteau watched the figure carefully. Examining the immense size of the blade. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that it was held with only a single slender arm. As the figure motioned he withdrew his own sword, it's ornate ivory hilt glistening in the moonlight. As he drew the blade he brought it in front of his eyes, examining the old blade. Despite its age it still held its original shine, and as he brought the blade closer to his face he flicked it sideways looking at the small reflection. Swinging the narrow blade quickly away from him, he mimicked the figure's movement, sending the fog around him rushing outward. It was as if he was compelled by an immense release of energy. His eyes pierced through the darkness fixating on the enemy before him.

The hooded figure's tone was surprisingly light, "So, the great General Du Couteau is finally before me. I gotta say, I'm surprised you're out here alone." He looked around, whistling, "Can't sense any of your cronies near me. I wonder, is it because you're cocky? Or..." The figure rested the large blade onto the ground, letting the dulled metal reveal itself in the very little moonlight that shone. His blade had sections of rust, it was dented and had nicks along the blade. It was very poorly taken care of, or perhaps, he did not have the time to take care of it. The figure raised a hand towards Du Couteau, "Or you knew that they would be fodder to me. Can't say I blame you."

"I expected better from a swordsman of your standard. Resorting to nonsensical babble in the face of death itself. How many years has it been since you abandoned all the ones that you loved, and the land that you called home? I don't need to see your face to know who you are. There's only one person who can use a blade like that, and there is no way that he is dead, yet." The general stared at the blade again, his eyes tracing a line down it.

The figure's emerald eyes narrowed, he lightly laughed, "Babbling? Oh dear, sweet General. I'm not babbling, I figured your last breaths in this world should be spent in polite conversation at the very least!" Ripping his hood off, long obsidian hair billowed out.

His face was covered in stubble, dirt adorned his cheeks and parts of his forehead, contrasted by the bright white smile he was beaming at Du Couteau. With the cloak fallen to the floor, his thin frame could be clearly seen. He was wearing the red rags of an Ionian officer, only segments of the armor barely held together by makeshift straps and stitched together. If one didn't know better, he could be said to be sickly thin, but underneath the loose clothing wire muscles were tensed and taut and scarred with years of practice and usage. Rolling his neck and shoulders, he glared at the general, "Before we commence with the stabbing, I'm curious about one thing: Why do you think I'm right here, right now, and aiming to kill you? Hm? Let's hear your thoughts behind it."

The general's eyes softened slightly. Removing the light chest piece buckled around his torso and letting it fall to the ground. He wore a long rough tunic underneath and ripped it off revealing a chest covered in jagged scars, the largest of which extended from his left shoulder diagonally to his waist. "Don't think that the war did not have it's prices for me as well. The Ionians fought nobly, and I commend them for that." he lowered his sword to the ground causing his muscles to become less tense, "But war is war, and people die every day. The difference being that in war, people are commended for fighting honorably. I will have no such praise for my actions. Your people died for a purpose, and do you not think that I have my own purpose?"

The ragged man snorted, raised a hand to his face in an attempt to stifle his laughter. This ultimately failed and his laughter rang out as clear as a bell, "Really? That's what you think this is about?" Shaking his head, he shrugged his shoulders, "To be perfectly honest, I'm sort of disappointed you didn't burn the entire fucking lot of them." The figure's eyes met with Du Couteau's, the emeralds smoldering with disgust and anger, "Honestly, you may have your reasons, but I can never forgive you for what you did. I am a petty man, I will admit that. Maybe in the next life, I will only spit on your grave."

The figure dashed forward at impossible speed, swinging his sword in a broad diagonal arc. Du Couteau was no fool, this was an intentional feint. Stepping sideways the sword crossed him and he looked intently into the emerald eyes at the other end of the blade. The figure grinned at Du Couteau, letting his sword strike the earth. Using the momentum, he flung himself over the hilt and rocketed downwards with a terrifying axe kick. Du Couteau raised an arm quickly, blocking the kick. The momentum from it pushed him backward slightly. Using the moment to his advantage the general flicked his sword into position lunging it forward quickly aiming directly for his enemies chest.

The figure's grin did not disappear. Reaching with his free hand, he unsheathed a second sword, a small tanto, that was strapped behind him. Whipping the blade forward, he blocked the incoming strike despite the weird contorted position his body was in. A quick flick of his wrist, and he sliced Du Couteau's hand. Pushing off of Du Couteau's arm, the figure created distance between the two of them, safely landing a few meters away with both blades in hand now. Still smiling, the figure mocked Du Couteau, "I guess age really caught up with you, eh old man?"

Du Couteau looked solemnly at the small cut in his hand, only a few millimeters deep. He shot a grin back at the other man before moving his free hand behind him. "If you want to fight with multiple weapons, than so be it." He withdrew a shorter curved sword from behind his back, "It's been a long time since I've resorted to using this method of fighting. Normally I try to hold back and enjoy myself, but there is a special spot in this ground just for you." Bringing the two swords in front of him the moonlight glinted off the the blade revealing its own age. The metal of the short sword was tarnished and scratched, the blade near the hilt was jagged and rusted.

The ragged man's demeanor did not change, disappearing once more. He reappeared in front of Du Couteau, his larger blade swinging in a deadly fast horizontal arc. Du Couteau's eyes traced the arc and he leapt easily into the air as the blade swung underneath, bringing his larger sword over his head he brought it down quickly, aiming to split his enemies skull. Using the momentum of his own swing, the ragged man spun backwards and held the tanto upwards to parry the blow. The strength of the strike faintly cut into his forehead, causing blood to flow, while he let the natural flow of his large sword's strike tear through the air and aimed to embed itself into Du Couteau's skull. This style was familiar, wielding a sword and using it like a natural part of one's body was an Ionian secret available only to a single family.

As his sword made contact with the small blade it recoiled quickly. Still watching the larger blade as it circled around he brought his leg down kicking of the man's back flipping safely away from the strike.

The ragged man did not waste time. Charging forward, he brought both blades and pointed both of their tips directly at the general's chest. A secret technique, Bladesurge. Closing the gap at tremendous speed, he aimed to kill Du Couteau with this next strike. As he watched the general felt the thrill of combat enter his body. It had been years since he'd actually given any effort in a fight and he smiled as the swords raced towards him. He whipped his blades violently upwards knocking the funneled strike upward and away from his body, reeling quickly around he planted a foot heavily into the ragged man's stomach.

Grunting in pain, he reeled away. Spitting up a globule of blood, the ragged man raised an eyebrow, "Weird. That should've killed you." Shrugging, his brows furrowed and his light tone became darker, "Guess that means I gotta try."

"Enough talk!" the general raced forward closing the distance easily. As the distance closed he brought his right foot down heavily leaping into the air, bringing his sword down heavily towards the ragged man shoulder. The man twisted his right shoulder and flicked his tanto upwards, in an attempt to impale Du Couteau's esophagus. Du Couteau's blade tasted blood, shaving off both rags and a small chunk of flesh. As the small tanto flew quickly towards his throat Du Couteau opened his jaw and bit down on the metal quickly, catching it between his teeth. As his blade crashed heavily into the ground Du Couteau used the remaining momentum to spring his left foot off the ground, spinning quickly around the blade bringing his right foot violently towards the ragged man's jaw.

He surprisingly took the brunt of the blow. Cricking his neck, and with blood freely flowing from his lips, the ragged man snorted, "Enough talk? Don't you dare say that." Gripping his hilt tighter, he brought it up to level with his chest, "If only you mother fuckers actually talked about things. If only you warmongering filth, if only you disgusting vermin actually spoke to one another instead of trying to kill everyone who disagrees with you. If only!"

Charging forward, the man's swings were now much more powerful. Each swing he made, he would not dare lose the momentum of the strike and would pass the blade from one hand into another. Left to right, right to up, up to down left, down left to down right, he became an unpredictable whirlwind. With the speed that he was striking at, his onslaught looked like dozens of blades striking all at once and all in unison. "If only you talked, she wouldn't have had to suffer!"

There was no avoiding the mass of strikes that barrelled towards him. He brought his blade out straight in front of him as the distance closed. The first caught him in the right shoulder causing him to lower slightly, with each new strike it forced him further to his knees, but as the distance closed he felt his blade plunge into his enemies chest.

Grabbing the blade, the man chuckled. Then he broke out laughing. He was holding the blade from going any deeper into his chest, which would most certainly be a fatal strike, "Is that it?" The general raised his head, slowly a grim smile gleaming from his face, his eyes as black as night. Standing quickly he let go of the long blade and threw the short blade to his strong hand. Rushing forward he lunged the smaller blade into the ragged man's left shoulder simultaneously bringing a strong left hook across the man jaw. Grabbing onto the long blade he tore it outward, cutting the ragged mans flesh.

Blood flowed from his chest, but he did not seem to mind. Letting the tanto embed itself into his shoulder, the ragged man twisted his jaw in motion of the hook punch. Lessening the force, he dragged his face across the arm where he promptly harshly bit into it. Clenching tightly onto the forearm, the man dropped his large sword and grabbed the short blade impaling his shoulder. Ripping it out, he released Du Couteau altogether and rolled between his open legs. The tanto that was once in him was now firmly stuck in Du Couteau's femoral artery.

The ragged man was unarmed at the moment, but he did not seem to really care at this point. Cracking his knuckles, he waited for Du Couteau to make a move. Du Couteau dropped to one knee looking at the tanto now embedded in his leg. He brought his right arm down quickly grabbing onto the hilt of the small knife. Flicking his wrist strongly he snapped the small blade leaving a long jagged piece of the blade protruding a couple of inches out of the hilt. He stood slowly testing his weight on his now weakened leg. He felt the pain shoot through as blood rushed from the wound, but his face portrayed no sign of hesitation. Rushing swiftly forward he slid quickly between the ragged mans legs, grabbing one of them in the process and tore him down to the ground.

As the ragged man fell Du Couteau jumped to his feet swiftly stomping down on the man arm which reached for the sword that lay beside him. Forcing the small jagged blade downwards, it entered his opponent's arm and pierced his brachial artery. The man grabbed the general's hands and tightened his grip around the hilt. With his free hand, ki started to flow from his fingertips. Striking downwards at the general's arm, he struck a pressure point which made the general release the hilt instantly. Kicking Du Couteau's solar plexus, the ragged man dove for his blade once more and swung it with devastating speed. He was aiming to finish the fight right here and now.

Coughing, the general's eyes never lost sight of his opponent and he rolled heavily gripping his sword once more. Struggling to his feet he stood his ground as the ragged man rushed towards him. He could see the arc of the sword's path, and he could see a relatively deep knick in the blade. In a split second, Du Couteau held his blade downwards and in front of him with a strange sense of stoicism. The moment the ragged man's blade touched the general's, the general flicked his blade upwards. The sound of metal shearing tore through the air, and the general's stomach was only scratched from the broken blade now passing by him.

This threw the ragged man's momentum completely off, and he took an unsteady step to the side. Du Couteau did not squander his chance. Stepping forward, Du Couteau cut downwards with a strike powerful enough to bisect the man in twain.

The sickening sound of sword meeting flesh did not fill the air. The ragged man caught the general's blades in the palm of his hand, crimson pouring from his grip. The man's emerald eyes glared at Du Couteau, filled with complete and utter hate for the man before him. Not for political reasons or whatever, this was a deep seeded hatred. Hatred that Du Couteau himself could understand. Du Couteau finally spoke after all this time, "Why?"

"Heh...Finally." The ragged man gripped the sword tighter, "You finally say something worth responding to. Why?" The man breathed heavily, "Because you destroyed my sister."

"...Ah, yes. Irelia," The general nodded. He pressed the sword downwards, not releasing the tension, "Then why did you say-"

"The Ionian people were going to surrender because of you. They were going to give up, throw their weapons to the ground and let them be trampled on. Those gods damned worms..." The man coughed up a crimson mist before continuing, "She had to step up to keep them fighting, to keep off the invaders from taking over Ionia. And why were they even there in the first place. Because of you. You are the catalyst that made Irelia the Will of the Blades. And a man and as a brother, I can never forgive you for such an atrocity!"

Yanking the blade towards himself, the general was suddenly off his feet and hurtling towards the man. A fist raced forward to connect with Du Couteau's jaw, the man roaring, "In the name of my father Lito! In the name of my sister Irelia! I, Zelos, am going to rip your black fucking heart out!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **After reading the feedback on the last chapter I'd just like to clarify a few things. I released that chapter as an extremely large foreshadow to this chapter. Me and Grand Viper have been working on this one for days and days now probably a combined 6 hours worth of typing and rewriting to try and make this as descriptive and intense as possible. For those of you who don't know who Zelos is in League of Legends he is Irelia's older brother(go figure?) Hope everyone is still enjoying this and Me and Grand Viper will be back with another chapter next week.


	13. An Old Grudge Part 3

As the generals body was dragged quickly across the ground the fist at the other end connected heavily with his jaw. He felt the bones crack under the tremendous pressure, the sound was all too apparent as blood began pouring from the sides of his mouth. Zelos did not waste his opportunity. Crouching low, he jumped down onto the general's chest to further wind him, and hopefully to shatter Du Couteau's ribcage. The general managed to roll away from what would have been a devastating blow, but not out of the Ionian's range. Tumbling over, Zelos mounted the general and started firing vicious punches one after another at the general, "Can you even comprehend what you did to her?"

"She won the war," Du Couteau spat. Catching one of Zelos' fists, he dislocated the Ionian's wrist. "She did more for your country than you ever did."

Zelos quickly snapped his wrist back into place and attempted to choke the general. Luckily for Du Couteau, the man's grasp was severely weakened from the battle and from his numerous injuries. Zelos hissed at Du Couteau, "And whose fault is that? The day after I leave for Demacia, the Noxians arrive in Ionia! You remember, you were on that ship!"

Du Couteau grunted, "I thought you were killed from the barrage."

"Yeah, you sure did!" Zelos let a glob of blood escape from his lips, "I remember you! You boarded us and demanded to know where we were going! You let several of your own men die before you even bothered to stop the fighting! Then you promised to let us go!"

Du Couteau gritted his teeth, and heaved Zelos off of him. Scrambling in the dirt, he raced for his sword. The Ionian leapt on top of Du Couteau's back and gripped his head upwards, "And what happened to that promise? You blew us apart with your gods damned cannons!"

"Yes. I did," Du Couteau's breathing was heavy. "Because you did not keep your bargain. You did not go back to port. I had to have you killed, if the war was to succeed. That is what I thought at the time, but..."

Du Couteau's legs crumbled beneath him as he feel to his knees heavily. Reaching over his head quickly he grabbed Zelos around his neck, pulling him forward strongly. Zelos flipped heavily off Du Couteau's back smashing down heavily onto the ground, his body rebounding slightly. With undeniable speed the general's tight grasp made it's way across Zelos's throat and he stood slowly raising the small into the air. "What would you have done in my shoes? When your enemy refuses to abide by the rules of a bargain, and the lives of thousands of men gets put into your hands alone. What would you have done?" He threw Zelos against a nearby tree and punched him repeatedly in the stomach, with each consecutive strike blood came bursting out of Zelos's mouth, staining the grass crimson. As his opponents body began to drop slightly Du Couteau crouched slightly clenching his right fist tight and uppercutting the man. Zelos's head snapped back heavily cracking against the tree as the bark ripped at the flesh on his skull.

Zelos snorted, "I wouldn't have gone to war in the first place, you stupid fuck! It was the world's most useless war ever in the history of Runeterra! Nothing was gained! We all lost because of your selfishness and your stupidity! All because of you, you destroyed my sister!" Grabbing the general's head, the Ionian fired his own skull forward, smashing it against Du Couteau's.

Blood spurted from the both of them, they both teetered away from one another as Zelos continued, "Did you know she used to smile? Used to laugh? She was human once! She was a sweet little girl, who did not have a worry! Training with our father, painting her pictures, she had a happy life! When our father died, it was up to me to take care of her! That was my one goal, my one purpose! And then you, you disgusting, miserable cockroach of a man! You! You burned our entire village down, but oh no! That wasn't enough! You made a little girl fight! You made her fight, and you killed her!"

Racing forward, Zelos swung both of his fists in a hammer strike at Du Couteau's jaw once more. If it wasn't broken before, it was surely broken this time. Panting, Zelos struggled to stand, "I heard the reports. I read them. She was felled by necromantic magic, and by a combination of Soraka's miracle magic and a real miracle, she got back up! She cut through swathes of Noxians that day, butchering trained soldiers the like that has never been seen! You made her inherit the heritage of the Hiten style!"

With his head down turned the general coughed heavily sending blood from between his lips. The pain gripping his jaw was immense, and with each passing second it crept further and further. His arms were heavy, his legs weakening. He wasn't sure how the Ionian still stood in front of him as his body began to digress further and further. He raised his head looking at the owner of the two emerald eyes standing in front of him. Breathing heavily he charged forward, as the man prepared himself to defend the general slid between his feet dragging him down to the ground and leapt onto the man's back forcing him into the ground. He reached down gripping Zelos's right arm and bending it back. Inch by inch he brought the arm back as the bones cracked and strained, with one last push of energy the bone snapped and the arm fell lazily to the ground. "If only you could understand the true reason for my war. You claim to know everything and yet you're just as blind as the rest of them. My war was for nothing more than what your grudge is for now, and you get to live knowing that not a single person has died due to your grudge. How many innocent lives did I take in my war? How many families did I ruin? Do you deny that you would do the same thing I did, if it were for your sister?" Du Couteau stood up slowly standing over Zelos who laid on the ground motionless.

Zelos coughed out a red mist. Rolling over, he struggled to even get to his knees. Breathing heavily, the Ionian spoke, "You...That is the difference. Only one...has to die...for my grudge. You ruined...my sister...You could have said no to the war...you could have stopped all of this from ever happening..." Getting to his feet, Zelos hobbled over to his broken blade. Reaching down, his arms were violently shaking from the effort he was exerting.

Blood freely flowed from his mouth, and if one were to look closely, from his left ear as well. Gripping his blade, Zelos glared at Du Couteau, "You are right...If I were in your shoes...I would do the same...for Irelia...I would watch the world burn...But..." He grinned at Du Couteau, "I'm not in your shoes...now am I?"

Reaching down to the ground Du Couteau's hand gripped tightly around his blade. As he raised it slowly into the air he looked at the moonlight glistening off the blade and frowned. A single tear left his eyes as he lowered the sword into fighting position. With one last heavy breath he waited for his opponent to make the first move. "I guess you're not in my shoes... The guilt I bear for my actions has not killed me, and even now you will not... The time for my death will come, but that time is not now. Not until I finish what I have started."

Zelos started to laugh, but ended up coughing up blood, "I'm not...gonna let you...wage another war...on Ionia. You failed once...don't push your luck, old man." Gripping his broken blade, the Ionian surged forward, swinging his sword at the general.

Du Couteau rushed forward at the same time, "Not on Ionia, no. That is not my goal..." The two men's blades clashed. The sound of steel ringing filled the air, and the two men were several feet apart, their backs facing one another. Slowly, but surely, both men collapsed to the ground with a gush of fresh blood spurting from the two of them. Zelos fell face first, his eyes open in bewilderment, He...didn't kill me?

As the two men passed by her eyes watched and as both men fell her eyes widened in horror. Blood sprayed from Du Couteau's chest but he refused to fall. Stepping forward slightly he attempted to keep his balance but as his sight began to blur he felt himself falling forward. As she rushed out of the house her eyes were locked onto Du Couteau as his body made its descent. The moment his knees collided with the ground he began to fall, but he was stopped abruptly, the soft hands now coated in blood. She stared into the blackened eyes of the General as he smiled weakly. "Thought you didn't care." LeBlanc's mind raced through the events that just took place as she tried to retrace what had brought her to where she was. There was nothing, as if by instinct her body had carried her to where she was as quickly as it possibly could. Now she knelt softly on the ground, holding up the man whom she despised more than anything else in the world. 'Why?' the thought drifted further and further into her mind as she examined the man in front of her.

Looking over the wounded man's shoulder she stared at the other man who laid face down and motionless. 'I wonder if he's dead.' Her mind worked furiously to try and comprehend everything that had just unfolded. She was snapped out of her trance when she felt Du Couteau's arms wrap softly around her back, "Thank you" the words were quiet as the man she held struggled to try and stand. 'Why is he hugging me?' she felt her clothes begin to moisten with the crimson blood that poured from the man's wounds. Standing slowly she brought one of Du Couteau's arms softly over her head and across her shoulders, holding up his weight they walked closer to the motionless Ionian.

After a few seconds, Zelos started to move once more. He could hear the footsteps approaching him. He was truly pushing his limits, coughing and shaking violently. He managed to utter out one thing, "Sorry Irie...guess...guess I'll see you...in the next life..." The ground beneath him started to moisten from his falling tears. Coughing and hacking, he struggled to get to at least his knees, "I'm sorry I failed...you as a brother...I'm so sorry, Irie..." Zelos turned and faced the two approaching Noxians. Breathing heavily, he pushed himself off his knees and stood once more, his entire body trembling from sheer exhaustion.

Taking a lead heavy step forward, Zelos took a deep breath in, "If I gotta die...I'll die on my feet...No groveling...no pity..." Another step forward, "I won't give you... that pleasure..." Raising his hands feebly, the Ionian half heartedly assumed a fighting stance.

Du Couteau took a step forward removing his arm from LeBlanc shoulders. Struggling to hold his own weight he looked at the man in front of him. "Be thankful that you still have the one that you care for the most in this world. Even through bloodshed, I can't bring back the one that I've lost. I was blind, but now I see all the mistakes that I've made. I won't stop until I finish what I've started, and pass judgement on all of Noxus for the betrayal that I've suffered. If you wish to continue standing in my way then I have no other choice than to eliminate you, however... I believe we can come to an agreement."

Zelos breathed in and out, "You...what can you possibly say...to make me agree with you...monster?" He fell to one knee, grimacing in acrid amounts of pain.

Du Couteau took another step towards Zelos, "You and I...we aren't so different. Your sister, came back from the brink of death. She was lucky. I admit, I have a lot to atone for. Ionia was not to blame, it truly was not. Tell me one thing, Zelos, why did you not go back to Ionia?"

Zelos gripped his chest in pain, blood spurting between his fingers, "Because...I couldn't...go back. I couldn't go back, looking at my sister, and saw I was missing all this time just cause...I needed...I want to see her smile. I want her to know that I didn't spend all this time scrounging in the earth, that I wasn't just sitting under a peach tree lazily looking at the sky...I wanted to come home as her brother, the man who left Ionia to help better it. Not...not as the failure...of a man...and as a brother..." Coughing more blood, the Ionian was nearing his limits, "But...I couldn't...couldn't even kill you..."

"And I couldn't kill you," Du Couteau flatly replied. Reaching out with a hand, he continued, "We did not aim to kill one another at the end. We know this. Help me, help you then."

Zelos barked out a laugh, "What...what could possibly...make me do that? Eh?"

The general looked down and away, unsure how to answer. "Simple," a feminine voice spoke up. The two men looked at LeBlanc who stepped between them. Looking at Zelos, she continued, "You tell Du Couteau who exactly sent you, who directed you to this spot, who has been spying on us, and you will get to live."

Before either man could respond, LeBlanc raised a hand, "Upupup! I'm not done, quite yet! You get to live, and you get to be responsible for the downfall of the current Noxian government." Narrowing her brow, the sly woman continued, "Not only that, but I do believe the good general has some reparations he wishes to pay towards Ionia due to his gross mistake. Is that not so?"

Zelos turned his attention the Du Couteau who stood still staring into his eyes. "Is that the truth Du Couteau?"

"It is... I know that you have no reason to trust me in the least, but I'm asking for your trust anyways." Du Couteau looked at the ground.

"You're right Du Couteau, I have no reason to trust you at all, after everything that you've done-," Zelos's statement was cut short.

"Would it not be better for you, and for Irelia alike, for you come home. Not as the man who who stained his hands with blood, but as the man who established diplomacy between Noxus and Ionia?" LeBlanc smiled softly looking at the man.

"I won't be so easily manipulated." Zelos's voice was rough as he turned his attention back to Du Couteau, "I want you to swear on your honor as a man, that your intentions are noble and will bring about the peace that this woman speaks of."

"I swear it on my life, and on my honor. To my dying breath I will not give up on this goal, because our lands have warred for to long, enough blood has been shed." Du Couteau's eyes began to fill with tears as his breathing became unsteady. He extended his arm towards Zelos, who took hold of his forearm. Pulling the other man to his feet the two stared into each others eyes.

"No one came to me directly... I was in Noxus when an anonymous tip was left for me... A small envelope and a black rose." Zelos began telling his story.

"So this is the work of the Black Rose, they've sent for you?" Du Couteau asked for confirmation.

"That's not all... A raven... lead me to this place... It's eyes piercing and blood red." Zelos looked intently at the other man.

"Swain." Du Couteau's voice became hoarse, "I should've figured he was involved in this as well."

"What now?" LeBlanc looked back and forth between the men.

"This battle does not involve Zelos. I will send for you when the time arises, until then lay low, don't let the Black Rose know that you've failed." Du Couteau stared at the other man, his emerald eyes shining weekly in the moonlight. "As for us, we have planning to do."

As the words left the general's lips more figures emerged from the house. "Get out of her Zelos, no one can know of your return." Talon, Sona, and Lux ran from the house as Zelos leapt into the trees out of sight, leaving behind only the blood that stained the ground. As the other came closer to the general his legs crumbled beneath him and he fell heavily to the ground, his vision black, his breathing steady.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** So this is the third and final chapter(for a little while) that me and Grand Viper(Viper of Grand) have written in unison. We've both had immense amounts of fun writing these 3 chapters and hope that all of you have enjoyed reading them. As far as story progression goes I'll say this, the story focus is going to start changing a little, not so oriented on a single story arc, but with chapters about both the Black Rose and Noxus story arcs. Technically they are one in the same, but Du Couteau & Talon deal with the Noxus story, while LeBlanc & Lux are centered around the Black Rose story. For those people wanting to see more LeBlanc action I hope the upcoming chapters will please you. The reason this chapter was split into 3 parts was purely for anticipation purposes(i'm sorry but I like to pace myself and make people anticipate). Once again thanks for all the feedback, hope you're all enjoying the story. I regularly read the feedback that I receive so please let me know what you're thinking, what you like, what you don't like, what I could change. Any and all criticism is appreciated(criticism, hate isn't appreciated).


	14. Where It All Began

The air in the small room was heavy with sadness. Though he still drew breath Du Couteau lay unconscious on the small bed, the sheets stained crimson with blood. Sona had wrapped the wounds the best that she could but she was no nurse, and medical attention would have to wait for the following morning. Lux sat in the corner of the room staring at the unconscious man.

"It's funny. Growing up in Demacia your taught to think that this man is the ultimate evil. Looking at him now I can't help but feel sorry." she spoke quietly but everyone in the room could hear her.

"It's not always a matter of what you're taught. The man that lays in this bed is possibly one of the most misunderstood men in all of Valoran. People fail to realize just how useful his guidance has been in the past." Talon spoke solemnly stepping outside of the room.

LeBlanc turned her attention to the small blonde. "You should go back to Demacia, this is no place for you."

"No. I'm staying whether you want me to or not. Directly or Indirectly I'm part of this now, and I have just as much of a role to play as you do." Lux's eyes hardened as she stared at LeBlanc. "Emilia, I need to know. Why?"

LeBlanc looked at her with a dumbfounded expression, but noticing the hardness of her blue eyes she frowned slightly. "What do you want me to say, I never planned for any of this to happen. I never planned to fa-" She cut herself short glancing around. "I never planned for us to actually get along. I never planned for us to become friends. Think back, have I ever asked you anything that was sensitive to your safety?"

Lux smiled softly realizing that she spoke the truth. In her mind though she thought through all the moments, searching for a different reason as to why Emilia had gotten so close to her.

As the hours ticked away LeBlanc sat in the small room. The others had all gone to bed and as the sun rose Du Couteau spoke. "What have you decided?"

"Death." she paused to examine his reaction. "It seems to be the only way for me to go about my business. Like it or not I have to make the Black Rose believe I'm dead."

After she was done speaking she stood and left the room. Lux stood outside the door, her eyes beginning to water. "What do you plan to do?"

LeBlanc looked at her and smiled softly, without speaking she walked out the door silently. 'It's what has to be done.' As she crossed the small courtyard she climbed the steps and entered the Institute. 'Where will they be?' she thought to herself searching for the brothers.

As she neared the intersection she caught a glimpse of the Raven which belonged to Swain. As it swooped low she ducked thinking it would attack her. She spun around quickly to see the old man standing behind her. Darius and Draven at his sides.

"Good morning Emilia, or do you prefer LeBlanc?" the man spoke with a certain eloquence that portrayed sophistication.

"What does it matter to you?" LeBlanc glared back at the men.

"Just wondering which we should have put on your headstone." Swain laughed quietly as Darius stepped forward.

'This is what you wanted.' LeBlanc tried to tell herself as the attack was inevitable. Darius took another step. 'When will he strike.' Another step. 'Just get it over with.' Darius stood still smirking, raising his axe into the air he spoke.

"Any final words?" his voice was menacing as the light glistened from his axe.

"Just two. Watch closely." LeBlanc smirked readying herself for the attack.

"This will only take a moment!" Darius voice echoed through the halls as he leapt into the air quickly.

Tracing the arc of his massive axe LeBlanc found her opportunity. She focused as hard as she could slipping into the shadows leaving behind an illusion of herself. As she ran down the hallway quickly she reached her room. She only had a few moments before Swain and the others made their way here to gather any sensitive materials. She quickly grabbed a small velvet bag from the closet and entered her bedroom. She withdrew the clothes that Lux had given her along with a few other articles of clothing and stuffed them in. Opening the window she climbed out onto the small ledge examining the fall. She closed the window silently hearing the door break from it's hinges.

'Only chance.' She thought to herself as she let her body fall from the ledge lazily. As she neared the ground she let her legs impact and rolled forward absorbing the pressure across her back. She quickly dashed away from the area, hoping that they had fallen for the bait. As she neared the train station she caught sight of Lux, dressed in dark clothing, her blonde hair shining in the light.

"I knew that you'd come here. I'm coming with you." Lux said as LeBlanc approached.

"We don't have time to talk, we have to go now." Grabbing Lux's hand LeBlanc rushed into the train dragging Lux behind her. As the doors closed LeBlanc sat down. 'Back to Noxus.' She thought as the memories cascaded through her mind.

'Why would they do this. After all these years.' Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought about the deceit that had gone on behind her back. 'I dedicated my life to that organization, and this is the thanks that I get?' The tears steamed down her face slowly.

"Are you ok?" Lux spoke softly noticing the tears running smoothly down Emilia's face.

She was deaf to everything around her as her life flashed in front of her eyes. The inner sanctum of the Black Rose. Her ascension to the top and her departure for the League. Her legacy with the Black Rose had been filled with success and expansion, but now everything was different. 'Was it something I did?' She tried to figure out a reason for the sudden change of heart.

She was brought out of her trance when she felt the soft hands grasp hers lightly. She looked over at Lux who sat beside her with a concerned expression. 'And then there's her.'

"Emilia are you alright?" Lux asked again, the concern was palpable.

"I…" She tried to speak but the words caught in her throat as tears streamed down her face.

'Why all of this now? What have I done to deserve all of this?' As the thoughts continued to tear through her mind the tears flowed more quickly and before she knew it her hands were cupped against her head.

As Lux watched the other woman closely she felt her heart sink in her chest. She couldn't begin to imagine the war that took place inside the others mind. She turned slightly and put her arms softly around LeBlanc who fell into her lap softly. Rubbing her back softly Lux frowned. 'I'm so sorry.' the thoughts crossed her mind but she wasn't sure why.

"I never wanted any of this. I admit, that at first I was only concerned with gathering information. But then you showed me a kindness that nobody else ever has, and that's when it changed." LeBlanc spoke quietly between sobs.

"It's alright Emilia, I believe you. But there are more important matters at hand." Lux lifted LeBlanc up lightly and looked into her eyes. Moving one of her hands she wiped the still flowing tears away and kissed her softly. "Just please stop crying. I can't stand to see you like this."

"I'm sorry." LeBlanc wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, holding back the ones attempting to burst forth.

The train came to a stand still and the two women stood up silently and exited. The air smelled of rotting food. The streets covered in garbage and filth. As they walked quietly through the slums LeBlanc turned a corner. "You can turn back if you want to. I don't want you to get hurt." She spoke strongly and looked back at Lux.

"Nonsense. I'm coming with you. You might need my help." Lux smiled softly back at the other girl.

Proceeding down the alley they came to a dead end wall. LeBlanc looked from left to right seeing that nobody was around before she softly pressed against the wall. The sound of gears grinding together rang through the alley as the stones began to separate revealing a large stone stone staircase leading downward. The corridor was lit by some strange form of magic, the small orbs of light manifesting themselves as the two walked slowly down the staircase.

"Where are we?" Lux asked quietly.

"This is where it all began. The place where I found myself as a child, the world that I was born into. Make no mistake, the government of Noxus has not always been so militaristic, and it was my people that used to run this city. Early on they realized that their influence was to valuable to be in broad daylight. So it came to be that the underground tunnels of Noxus turned into our home. Through years of planning and work we made our home here, out of the public eye, but always pulling the strings. This was our home, and our life." LeBlanc spoke calmly as she navigated the corridors skillfully.

As the two walked Lux glanced from side to side, making sure no one was following them. Without realizing she walked into LeBlanc who stood still stairing at a large ornate door. At the center of the door a large rose was carved. It was easily the most ornate feature of the door. All along the outside was carved in Ivory creating a white outline, the inside of the rose Ebony. A circle encompassed the rose with the words 'nemo regere et gubernare mundum nos'

"What does it mean?" Lux spoke quietly unsure of the strange words.

"None shall govern we that govern the world." LeBlanc spoke softly running hand softly across the ornate flower.

A small section of the flower bolted inward and the door slid open slightly. The two dashed into the large room. 3 cloaked figures stood inside, each of them turning to look at the door that was now opening. LeBlanc put her hand softly over Lux's mouth whispering quietly in her ear.

"We are in their territory now. Don't speak unless absolutely necessary. We're hear to gather information, just follow my lead and stay out of sight." Lux turned around looking at the other woman. Her eyes burned with hatred as they slinked quietly across the wall, hidden by the shadows that surrounded them.

'The Archive.' LeBlanc's mind remembered the path to the large library like area at the eastern extent of the sanctum. As they entered into a small corridor the two ran agilely through it. Their footsteps weren't heard and they ducked into a small niche. LeBlanc poked her head out surveying ahead. Nobody stood in their way and LeBlanc exited walking slowly towards a double door.

She opened the door slightly seeing 2 cloaked figures standing in front of a vault like door. 'Damnit. That's the only entrance.' her mind ran through the scenario's.

"We're going to have to knock them out." Lux said as she peered through the small crack.

"It's not that simple. I'd never ask you to do anything like this, so create a diversion. To ensure we are not identified the two must die." LeBlanc's eyes hardened as she looked back at Lux.

Opening the doors quickly Lux walked into the room shakily. The two figures turned quickly noticing her. "Who are you!" they both asked sternly as they approached the small blonde. One of the figures neared her and extended his arm grasping her shoulder tightly, but just as his hand made contact the sound of bones breaking became apparent. LeBlanc stood behind the man her hands gripping his head tightly. She had yanked his head to the side strongly breaking the man's neck. As the other figure realized what was happening he attempted to yell for help, but was cut short by a small knife that embedded itself in his throat. As the two men fell to the ground LeBlanc neared the door.

"Stand watch here, if anyone comes get me. We haven't much time before they find out something is wrong." LeBlanc spun the dial on the door quickly. Entering the 6 digit combination the door unlatched and groaned as it opened. Lux stood in front of the door silently watching each direction.

As she entered the large area LeBlanc felt her past once again creeping through her mind. She stared at the shelves upon shelves of books and documents, searching for the files that she needed. As she walked she found a small cabinet that looked different from all the rest. There was a strange seal emblazoned on the top of it, and she recognized it almost immediately. 'The Shrouded Moon. What are their files doing here?' She looked down the line noticing many more cabinets all of the same make. As she opened each of them she searched for anything that could be of use. 'Du Coutea. Emilia LeBlanc. Talon. Luxanna Crownguard.' There were no files containing any of their names. 'Jericho Swain. Darius. Draven.' in the furthest cabinet from the front she found personal files for each of them. As she took the small folders carefully she came across another file that stopped her cold. 'Institute of War: Failsafe.' as she grabbed the envelope she heard a loud screech as an alarm was sounded.

Looking back into the cabinet one last time she grabbed one last file that was unlabeled but beared the crest of the Du Couteau household along with the symbol of the Shrouded Moon. Rushing back through the archive she reached the door to see Lux standing inside, the door shut tight behind her.

"We need a different way out." Lux shouted as LeBlanc approached her.

As her eyes scanned the area LeBlanc found a small duct near the ceiling. She pointed too it and motioned for Lux to go. As the two climbed up the massive shelves the sound of the door being breached was clear. Only a few people inside of the Black Rose knew the combination to the door, but the archive was not impenetrable. As they reached the duct they pulled on the grating, but it would not budge. There was a loud crash as the door to the archive exploded inward, smoke filling the open room.

"What now?" Lux spoke quickly.

LeBlanc turned around focusing her energy and unleashing a large ball of energy towards the smoke. As it made contact it exploded heavily sending shrapnel in all directions. The sound of screaming rang through the archive as more and more figures shouted. LeBlanc turned quickly throwing a ball of energy at the grate, as it exploded the grate was torn off. Lux crawled into the confined area slowly LeBlanc following close behind.

As the two crawled as quickly as possible through the small tube the rays of light became visible from the outside. As they neared the outer grate to the duct system Lux kicked it heavily sending it flying from the wall it was attached too. As they emerged into the daylight they sprinted. LeBlanc threw another ball of energy into the duct causing rubble to fill up the open space. 'That should keep them busy for a while.' Running through the streets the two made their way towards the train station.

"Where will we go?" LeBlanc yelled to Lux.

"To the Institute." Lux yelled back.

"The League has been compromised, we can't go back." LeBlanc yelled as she caught up to the blonde.

"Then we will go to Demacia." Lux smiled as she ran.

"I have a better idea." LeBlanc grasped her hand turning sharply down an alleyway.

They neared a small stable. As they approached an old man with a long beard regarded them. "What can I get you two ladies?"

"We need a ride." LeBlanc answered him quickly.

"And where might you need a ride to?" The old man cocked an eyebrow examining the two girls.

"The nearest port out of Noxus." LeBlanc said quickly handing him a handful of gold coins, "That should more than cover your expenses."

As the two climbed into the rickety wagon that was attached to the man's horses they began to move. LeBlanc looked at Lux who was panting heavily from their escape.

"Where are we going?" Lux eyed LeBlanc with suspicion.

"To Ionia." LeBlanc said softly smiling at the other girl.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Alright so I apologize if the writing in this chapter is worse than I usually write. The story is going to move slowly for a little bit while I try to plan out a little bit of what is to come later on. Hope that you'll all bear with me through these next few chapters, and definitely be looking forward to some more writing similar to what was written in An Old Grudge Part 2 & 3. As it stands now the story is only halfway over. The events are going to start playing out a lot more quickly as the final showdown comes into focus. Hope you guys will all stay with me to the conclusion of this story. I really appreciate all the people who read this, makes my time all worth while, and Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, I love to read all of your feedback even if it's criticism. So if you have something you'd like me to consider writing wise just let me know, and I'll definitely try to improve. These stories aren't for me, they are for you guys, so I like to know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong, so that I can better please you guys in the future. This is far from my last fanfic. So to those of you who like the way I write, just keep an eye on me, cuz when this one gets done with, it won't be long till I start another one up.

Thanks again  
-BladeAngel


	15. A Light in the Dark

As the small wagon neared the bustling port LeBlanc's thoughts wandered. She looked across from her at the sleeping blonde and smiled. As she redirected her attention once again she began to worry. She intended to go to Ionia, but now that the port stood in front of her the idea came crashing down around her. Ionia was not an ally of Noxus in any way, and despite her own affiliations she was no friend to Ionia either. She looked back at the blonde 'Hopefully her presence will justify mine.'

As the wagon came to a stop the old man looked back. "Here you are. A word of advice though. Keep the blonde concealed, this port won't be enthusiastic to see the likes of her wandering the streets."

"What do you mean?" LeBlanc questioned as Lux turned slightly.

"We may be outside of Noxus, but Demacian's won't be appreciated here. My lips are sealed, but I can't protect you past this point." with his final words the old man dropped the bags on the ground and climbed back onto the cart.

Lux's eyes opened slowly taking in the darkness around her. "Where are we?" she spoke weakly.

"Not sure exactly, but were outside of Zaun." LeBlanc said examining the horizon. The air reeked of pollution, and across the horizon small dots of light shone light against high smoke stacks."How are we getting to Ionia?" Lux was still dazed from waking up as she stumbled lightly regaining her footing."We can't get there from here. We need to find a way across the bay, we'll have better luck in Piltover." LeBlanc looked at her trying not to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Lux noticed the odd expression on her face.

"It's nothing. Still tired?" LeBlanc smiled softly.

"Not really. We need to keep moving. I heard what the cart man said. He's right." Lux's demeanor changed as she forced herself out of her grogginess.

"Right." LeBlanc said taking her hand softly.

As the two approached the port LeBlanc's eyes scanned the area. Lux was still wearing casual clothing and LeBlanc lightly pulled the hood of her jacket over her bright blonde hair. Approaching a nearby dock she felt disgusted. Looking out over the water it appeared green. 'Animals, care nothing for the environment, only for their own gain.' Examining the inhabitants of the dock she frowned. Most of the men sat at small tables playing cards and smoking pipes or cigars. Most of the men on the dock appeared to be exactly what could be expected of the Zaunite people. At the table nearest to girls stood a tall man wearing a very rough coat, stitched in many places. Around the table 4 other men sat, a large pile of gold sitting in the center. Examining the tall man LeBlanc noticed him flick his wrist, an almost natural gesture, but as he regained his previous composure she saw him lightly slip one of his card into his pocket, replacing it with one that seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Scanning the remaining portions of the dock her eyes crossed over a very small vessel. A clean shaven man stood on the deck examining one of the sails. From physical appearance he appeared to be a man from Piltover, the vessel itself sealed the thought into LeBlanc's mind. Examining the finer details of the small ship she smiled at it's intricacy. Taking Lux's hand once more she began walking towards the ship. As they passed by one of the tables one of the men playing cards stood up quickly."Well would you look 'ere. What are you two lovely ladies doing out this late?" the smell of rum stuck to him heavily as he wobbled slightly from side to side. Another one of the men stood after the first examining the two. "I think they are looking for a good time. Well you came to the right place."

LeBlanc pushed Lux behind her standing in front of the men, her eyes cold as ice. "Now don't look at me that way baby, we'll treat you real good." One by one the men at the table stood. The tall man approached them silently, a small sword clutched in his hand. His voice boomed over the rest of the men. "Now don't you two make a sound, wouldn't want to attract attention now would you?" The smell of alcohol hung heavily in the air as the man took another step forward tightly grasping LeBlanc by the wrist.

"Get your hands off me you pig!" LeBlanc yelled as she violently ripped her arm away from the man.

"Now isat any way to talk to your Cap'ain." the man's words began to slur as his voice turned violently. Bringing arm up quickly he brought the back of his hand across LeBlanc's face. As blood flowed smoothly from a small cut in her lips Lux spoke.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" the other men began to enclose the two girls. "We told you not to make no noise. Now look what you're doin'. You two just need to learn to shut up."

As the tall man once again approached them Lux raised her foot quickly striking the man heavily in his crotch. As he dropped heavily to the ground he yelled, "You little bitch! You're gonna pay for that one." Seizing the blonde by the arms the other man began to pull her away. LeBlanc spun quickly striking one of the men against his jaw causing him to break his grasp on tall man got to his feet once more seizing LeBlanc by her arm. He was extremely strong and as LeBlanc fought his pull he back handed her once again. As the mans hand struck her she felt her body grow limp as her eyes closed heavily. As the man pulled her limp body across the deck Lux screamed loudly, pleading for help. The man now grasping Lux's arm slapped her strongly, but she continued as her eyes began to fill with tears.

A man approached the captain now dragging LeBlanc's body. There was a silent exchange of words followed by loud laughter. As the captain looked at the other man he smirked. Raising his free arm he swung the sword at him, but the other figure dodged it easily. The other men let go of Lux and rushed towards their captain. As Lux struggled to regain her composure she watched. The other man was the Piltoverian man that had been standing on the ship they were walking towards. As the Zaunite captain swung his sword the young man dodge it easily, the captain swaying dumbly from intoxication. As the captain grew more and more angry his swipes became less and less coordinated and as he swung once more the young ducked the swipe. Before the captain could recover from his motion a fist plowed heavily into his jaw, the sound of bones breaking rang through the air. The other sailors rushed towards the young man, each of them being no match for him at by one the young man dismantled the men that rushed towards him, throwing them easily to the ground around him. He approached LeBlanc slowly, grasping her arm lightly. Lifting her easily he tossed her over his shoulder looking back at Lux. As she stood slowly she followed the man.

Walking across the sturdy board to the deck of the ship LeBlanc was taken beneath deck and laid in a bunk. "Thank you." Lux spoke softly, the young man simply looked at her with an expressionless look. He walked out of the room and returned a few moments later with a small bowl of water and a rag. He gently wiped the blood from LeBlanc's lip and looked back at Lux. He pointed to another bunk on the other end of the room.

"You can sleep here for tonight, you'll be safe." his words were stern, as he left the room.

Lux approached LeBlanc slowly looking at her. A small bruise was beginning to form on the side of her face. Ignoring her own injuries she softly wiped LeBlanc's face once more getting any remaining blood off. She gently brought the rag to her own face wiping her lip lightly and looking at the crimson on the rag. Her eyes began to water when she heard the door open once more. The young man stood in the door way with two blankets and a few pillows.

"It's not much. But it's better than the treatment that you'll receive from most places around here. Where are you two heading?" he spoke softly his mood calming.

"Ionia." Lux spoke softly. "Thank you again."

"It was a mistake for you two to come here. Miss Crownguard, what are you doing with a woman like this?" the young mans eyes stared directly at hers.

"How do you know who I am?" Lux backed away slowly.

"Don't worry I mean you no harm. But why are you with this Noxian?" he asked the question once more.

"She's my friend." Lux spoke softly examining LeBlanc's unconscious body.

"Very well." the young man spoke turning around, "We leave at dawn for Ionia. I hope that you have a better reason than friendship to explain her presence in Ionia."

Lux followed him onto the deck silently. Looking up into the sky she looked at the moon.

"It's beautiful." the young man spoke softly.

"Yeah it really is." Lux looked at him lightly. "Why did you help us? Did you know it was me all along?""No, but I can't stand the way innocent women are treated in this place. Luckily I was here, or you might be in a much worse place." He looked at her softly. "Why are you going to Ionia?"

"We are seeking refuge." Lux spoke softly cutting herself off abruptly.

"You don't need to explain. Who is your friend?" the young man pried more.

"Her name is Emilia." Lux smiled as she said the name.

"When you get to Ionia you'll need more of a reason that friendship to explain her presence. The Ionian people are kind and generous, but that kindness may not extend to the likes of her. I pass no judgement on Noxians, because not all of them are power hungry individuals. What is her story?"

"She's been betrayed by Noxus. To make a long story short there is a price on her head, and we seek safe haven in Ionia while we sort things out." Lux spoke with tears forming in her eyes.

"Your kindness cannot be rivaled Ms. Crownguard, I only hope that she is worthy of such kindness." with his last words the young man walked away to his private chambers, leaving Lux standing on the deck staring at the stars.


	16. An Ocean of Blue

The room was dark, the sound of waves crashing against wood filled the darkness. The smell of salt water and pollution still lingered. Her head pounded and she raised her hand. Upon touching her face she cringed in pain, the fresh bruise still sensitive from the powerful strike. As she tried to remember what had happened she jolted to her feet. Glancing from side to side quickly she couldn't see anything, and in the dark she called her name. "Lux!""I'm over here." Lux whispered

"Are you alright? What happened." LeBlanc's speaking was unnaturally fast as the concern built up inside of her."I'm fine, the questions is are you alright." Lux stood up and the sound of footsteps echoed. Bringing her hands together lightly Lux produced a small orb of light letting it drift towards the ceiling. The light shone across the room revealing a dark purple ring around LeBlanc's left eye and a large bruise on her cheek."I'll be alright, I'm just glad that you're ok." LeBlanc spoke softly as she saw Lux's expression change.

"You're hurt Emilia." Lux's voice softened even further than normal as she approached the other woman.

Raising her hand slowly she traced the outline of the bruise on LeBlanc's cheek, being careful to not apply much pressure to it. She frowned with tears forming in her eyes. LeBlanc's heart sank upon seeing her mood change so suddenly. She softly grasped Lux's hand pushing her fingers between the other girls. As she leaned forward slowly Lux mimicked the action, as their faces drew closer together their lips parted and met at an almost definable point in the air. As they kissed Lux took a short step forward, feeling her body shift LeBlanc pulled her closer, wrapping her arms gently around the other girls back. As the kiss ended LeBlanc smiled at the other girl.

"I'll be alright, I promise. Where are we?" She was still unaware of their location."We are in a ship, the captain said that he'll take us to Ionia in the morning." Lux spoke happily hoping it would cheer LeBlanc up.

"And what of the men who attacked us?" LeBlanc seemed to ask questions without realizing."They are gone now. Thanks to him." Lux's voice softened once more.

"Try to get some rest, it's been a rough couple of days, and you've hardly slept." Her voice dripped with affection as her soft blue eyes met with LeBlanc's. Leaning forward she kissed LeBlanc's right cheek gently. Lux turned around and walked back to the bunk that she had been laying in, and without ever realizing LeBlanc followed her Lux laid down she looked back to see LeBlanc standing beside the bunk. Smiling softly she scooted further into the bunk making extra room. Without ever saying a word LeBlanc crawled beside her, resting her head on the pillow softly. As she closed her eyes she felt Lux's lips touch her forehead and a few moments later her lips. LeBlanc felt the heat rising in her chest. She didn't know what it was about Lux that made her feel so strange. How the blondes tears could make her heart sink. How she would become so lost in the two soft sapphire eyes of the other girl. She struggled with the thought daily and could never come up with a reason. She hated feeling so vulnerable, but it was only Lux that could make her feel this way. Even as they kissed the thoughts ran through her mind and she put them aside, trying to enjoy the warmth of Lux's body being pressed softly against hers. As the kiss ended Lux spoke softly."Sleep well Emilia. Tomorrow will be a better day." As LeBlanc closed her eyes Lux's soft voice rang through her head tenderly, almost like a lullaby.

As the morning sun rose it shone bright over the water. Quietly on the deck the young man went about preparing for the days voyage. As he walked casually he inspected everything. The two females had not come out from the room since he'd retired for the night, and as he stood on the deck breathing in the polluted air he felt himself longing for the fresh air of Ionia. As he inspected the main sail for any weakness he heard the hinges of a door squeak open and LeBlanc stood in front of him."I trust you slept well." He spoke casually, without even so much as a hint of prejudice.

"Yes, thank you." LeBlanc walked nervously around the deck.

"You needn't worry, we'll be leaving soon." His smile shone bright against the early morning sun.

LeBlanc had woken up nearly half an hour before going onto the deck. She sat at the side of the bed watching the soft up and down motion of Lux's chest and listening to the soft breathing. Every now and again she would toss to one side or make a sound. LeBlanc smiled at her as she slept, hoping that the dream she was having was good. As she heard the sound of the man moving around on deck she left Lux alone, still sleeping soundly in the small bunk.

"If you'd like to wake up Ms. Crownguard we can set sail. I was going to ask if either of you would like some food before we leave. I'd be more than happy to go into town for the two of you given the circumstances." the man spoke calmly examining LeBlanc thoroughly.

"She's had a rough couple days, I think it best if we allow her to sleep." LeBlanc considered his kind offer before speaking."Very well. Then we will leave without further delay." the man stood slowly walking across the deck.

After a short wait the vessel lurched forward and made it's way away from the port. LeBlanc looked towards the horizon always looking for the beautiful landmass that was Ionia. As she watched she thought, calculating all of her actions before she ever made them. The sound of the waves crashing against the boat soothed her, it was a calm sound, almost rhythmic to her ear. The last few days had been filled with complete chaos and as she stood on the deck looking out over the sea she smiled. 'Out here there is no chaos, only the open water, and the cool breeze.'

"Good morning." there were footsteps moving quickly across the deck and as LeBlanc turned around she found Lux's body diving towards her. Her arms flung around LeBlanc quickly, the momentum knocking her off balance slightly.

"Good morning." LeBlanc laughed catching the other girl and trying to remain standing.

Lux looked out over the ocean and smiled wide. Looking back towards the water LeBlanc couldn't help but realize a striking resemblance in color to Lux's soft blue eyes. She looked at the blonde once more and smiled softly.

"Oh and what's that look all about Emilia?" Lux said playfully.

"It's nothing. You just look really nice this morning." LeBlanc pushed the thought out of her mind."Well thank you." Lux raised a hand acting like it was a cats paw. LeBlanc smiled once more. 'She's always so full of energy.' LeBlanc couldn't help but think about the blonde now that she stood less than 5 feet from her. "Everything alright Emilia?" Lux still had her hand raised, her voice was cheerful.

"Yeah, it just got a lot better." LeBlanc spoke without realizing what she had said."Oh? What made it better." Lux stepped forward looking into her eyes.

'You waking up.' The thought rolled through her mind but this time she stopped herself from speaking. She simply smiled at the small girl in front of her and hugged her once more."Well that's not much of an answer now is it? Unless-" Lux's speech was interrupted by the sound of the young man."I'm glad to see you're awake Ms. Crownguard." The man stood casually on the upper deck looking out over the sea."Please, call me Lux." she yelled back at him."Very well Lux. Do you see those mountains off in the distance?" the young man pointed toward the horizon. At the very edge of sight a pair of grey & white peaks came into view, bursting towards the sky, "That is Ionia."

Lux smiled once more jumping up and down, "How long until we get there?"

"Not long. An hour maybe two." He looked back down at Lux."Wow! That's not long at all." Lux looked at Emilia, her face portraying her excitement. "Do you hear that Emilia! Aren't you excited." Lux's face beamed with happiness as she looked at the other girl.

"Yes. It should be nice." LeBlanc spoke calmly. 'I don't know how she's always so cheerful and happy.'

After a moment Lux dove once again towards LeBlanc knocking her to the deck playfully. As the two lay on the deck side by side they looked at the sky, and once again LeBlanc found the resemblance of color to Lux's eyes. She looked over to find Lux staring back at her. Leaning over softly she kissed Lux's cheek. Her face immediately turned red with embarrassment."What was that for?" Lux looked at her and winked."I really don't know." LeBlanc spoke softly and looked down towards her feet."Now now, Emilia, none of that, look at me." Lux placed one of her hands softly on LeBlanc's cheek. As she raised her head slowly Lux leaned forward pressing her lips softly against LeBlanc's.

"She's a friend. Funny I've never seen friends that do that." The young man stepped down from the upper deck looking at the the kiss of quickly they both looked at the man. Both of their faces red with embarrassment. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Both of you look very nice together."

As the remaining hour ticked by LeBlanc and Lux chatted idly, devising a plan."We need to get some of this information back to the Institute, to Du Couteau, he needs to know what is going on." LeBlanc's voice was filled with concern.

"I know!" Lux almost screamed, "I'll just talk to Irelia, and have her give it to Sona."

"That'll work." LeBlanc smiled at the other girl who once again had a childish expression.

"Emilia." Lux's voice changed, "About last night. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Her eyes began to water felt the heat rising in her heart once more as the tears began to flow from Lux's eyes. Moving her hand gently she wiped the tears away and pressed her lips against Lux's.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to protect you. I would never be able to forgive myself if I let something happen to you."

Lux's eyes gleamed with joy at the words that she heard. Pressing her lips against LeBlanc's once more she scooted towards the other girl, placing her hand on top of LeBlanc's.

"We'll be pulling into port shortly." the sound of the young man's voice rang through the air as the ship slowed.

"I guess we're here." LeBlanc smiled at Lux, staring into the soft blue eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So I've been reading the feedback, and I posted a response to one things that I read. I hope that you'll all take a look at the response that I've left in the reviews. I think it will shed some insight into why I write the way that I do. I'm sorry that the chapters have been so short recently, but I can't come up with many great ways to write a chapter about a boat ride. The next chapter will hopefully be resuming the length seen in 'An Old Grudge'. Other than those few things I hope that you'll all stick with me and keep reading this till the end. Coming up in the next month will see the return of Grand Viper to help me write some more sections of the story. More Du Couteau action will be released within the next few weeks. And on a final note, I've had so much fun writing with other Fanfic writers from the League of Legends Fanfic community that I may be bringing in another guest author to help me a little bit on a couple of other characters. There is no confirmation as of yet but Zombiethekid(LoL Fanfic Forums) and Silver of Souls, may be helping me with a few of the minor characters of the story whom i'd like to develop a little further.

Get excited because there is definitely a lot more of this story to come. Weekly updates as always, and I will see you all back here next week, until then, Have a wonderful weekend and a great week to come.

-BladeAngel


	17. On Different Tides

"_You're sure it was Evaine?"_

"_There is no doubt in my mind sir. She is alive."_

"_And what of the archive?"_

"_It's been breached, she has everything."_

"_Have you any word of her destination?"_

"_Sir it has been 3 days and there have been no sightings."_

"_She's becoming quite a thorn in our side."_

"_What would you have me do sir?"_

"_Find her."_

_Tensed fists gripped the edge of the seat as the news was relayed. His eyes burned bright with hatred, his breathing heavy under the words that he spoke. 'You're time has long since passed Evaine, you are a traitor to your people.'_

* * *

As the ship pulled into port there was movement on the dock. People gathered from all around to greet the captain. Ionia was always praised for their hospitality and it was more and more apparent as the ship was tied to the dock and it's passengers departed. LeBlanc stepped onto the dock slowly, hoping no one would question her. Lux stepped out beside her as people gathered to greet them. As the young man left stepped onto the dock women and children gathered around him, struggling to speak to him.

"He must be popular around here." LeBlanc said quietly as her and Lux began to walk towards the small town in front of them.

"I guess so, everyone looks so happy to see him." Lux smiled lightly taking LeBlanc's hand into hers.

As the two walked LeBlanc looked side to side apprehensively. She wasn't sure if she would be met with hostility but she kept a look out for any sign of trouble. As they drew closer and closer to the small building ahead she allowed herself to be less tense as she walked with Lux by her side, their hands grasping the others lightly. Glancing over she saw Lux's blue eyes once more. Lux shifted her head, a childish grin spread across her face.

"Why do you keep looking at me? Is there something on my face?" Lux giggled as she spoke.

LeBlanc blushed slightly, "It's nothing. It's just your eyes."

"What about them?" Lux asked childishly.

"I'm not sure, they are just really nice." LeBlanc blushed more as she spoke.

"Hey, why are you blushing?" Lux smiled softly.

As they reached the small town LeBlanc's stomach began to groan. She hadn't eaten since she had left the Institute 3 days prior. Lux noticed the sound and looked at her softly.

"You must be hungry. Want to test the local cuisine?" she smiled pulling LeBlanc into a small they sat down a young woman approached them. She was about Lux's height with dark brown hair. Her eyes were green and she smiled politely at the two women."Good morning ladies. Can I get you anything to drink." her voice was warm and welcoming."I'll just have some water." LeBlanc spoke politely examining the young woman."And for you?" the waitresses eyes shifted to Lux

"Orange juice." She said politely smiling at the young woman.

She left the table and returned a few moments later with the two drinks. As she returned she retrieved a small notepad from her pocket.

"And what can I get you two to eat?"

LeBlanc eyed the menu apprehensively, she'd never eaten Ionian food before and wasn't sure what to get. The waitress noticed her concerned expression and smiled softly.

"Never eaten in Ionia before? Don't worry, I think I know something that you'll like."

"I'll have what she's having." Lux said in a childish tone looking at LeBlanc

"Alright, it'll be just a bit to get it prepared." the waitress once again left, this time humming lightly as she walked.

As the two women waited they talked idly about the boat ride. As they spoke the topic changed as they began to wonder how they would find Irelia, if she was even on the small island."Lux. What are you doing here." The voice came from the door.

As the two girls shifted their attention the small girl stood in the door, looking directly at Lux."Irelia! We were just talking about you." Lux's eyes beamed with joy as the other woman joined them at the table.

As Irelia's eyes saw LeBlanc however her expression changed. Changing her attention back to Lux she ignored LeBlanc's presence. LeBlanc's heart sank at the change of her expression, but it was better than Irelia causing a scene.

"What is she doing here?" Irelia's voice was filled with venom as she pointed back at LeBlanc.

"She is with me Irie." Lux spoke politely.

"Then what are you two doing here?" Irelia's tone did not change.

"We're here on confidential business." Lux tried to hold back her own anger at Irelia's judgmental tone.

"Very well. I'd ask that you take care of your business in a timely manner and then leave." As she spoke she shifted her eyes to LeBlanc, her face filled with anger.

"We need your help Irelia." Lux spoke softly looking down to the floor.

"And why on earth would I help her."

"Because things have changed." LeBlanc spoke for the first time as she stood in front of Irelia.

Irelia laughed slightly looking at LeBlanc. "You may not be an ally of Noxus, but you're kind is not welcome here either. I'd ask that you leave at once, or I'll be forced to remove you." Irelia's eyes burned with excitement as her body began to tense. Her blade hovered silently behind her.

"Oh I have no intention of leaving before my work here is done." LeBlanc smirked, "I have a gift for you. Something that you want more than anything in this whole world. You remove me from this island and that gift is gone."

"You think you're funny do you? You've no idea what I want. Don't speak to me as though you are superior. I could've killed you countless times since I stepped foot into this building, and yet here you sit. I've been polite, now I will ask you once more, leave." Irelia's body tensed more as the blade shifted now hovering at her side.

"I've said it once, please don't make me repeat myself again. I'm not leaving this island until my work is done." LeBlanc's eyes were unblinking as she stared into the shimmering emerald eyes of Irelia.

Irelia stood quickly grasping her blade in her hand. Holding it in front of her she pressed it against LeBlanc's throat, gritting her teeth in anger. "I will kill you, now leave."

"It's funny, you're not a very good liar. If I wouldn't have mentioned my gift you'd have killed me already, but there's something locked behind those eyes of yours. You can no more kill me than you can achieve your goal. You need me more than you realize Irelia. You see it was my job to make blind people like yourself trust me, I was good at what I did, because I was good at deceiving people. You however, are an honest individual, and your eyes tell me that you won't so much as move that blade another inch, for fear of piercing my throat, and losing the thing you want most." LeBlanc's eyes were locked on to Irelia's as she spoke, weaving her words together skillfully. Moving her hand up she pushed the blade softly away from her throat and sat back and envelope from a small bag by her seat she handed them to Irelia softly."Read them if you like, but I ask that you get them back to the Institute of War as quickly as possible. Give them to Talon and tell him 'The rose has withered.' He'll know what it means." LeBlanc smirked at the other woman as she lowered her blade and took hold of the envelope.

Irelia opened the top of it softly looking inside. The mark of the Black Rose was plastered across every small folder. As her eyes traced the outline of the other crest however she appeared confused.

"Like I said, read them if you would like, I've nothing to hide for a society that has betrayed their former leader. Make sure that they get to Talon, surely you've heard about his recent change of alliance. Let's just say I'm on the fast track to a change of alliance as well." LeBlanc spoke looking softly at Lux.

Lux sat watching the other women talk with a concerned look on her face. She trusted LeBlanc to take care of the business in a harmless way, but as Irelia had stood with her blade to LeBlanc's throat her body tensed. Small tears still ran down her cheeks and LeBlanc reached across the table wiping them away. As she finished she placed her hand softly against the side of Lux's face and pressed her lips to the other girls lightly. As Irelia watched she turned and stood."Very well. I'll look over these tonight. If they are worth my time, they will get to the Shadow." Irelia walked out of the restaurant without looking back.

The waitress once again approached the table setting down 2 plates of food. LeBlanc examined the meal and smiled.

"It looks delicious. Thank you very much." she said politely grabbing a fork.

The young woman's face beamed with happiness as she received the compliment. LeBlanc reached into the small bag once more withdrawing a small purse filled with gold coins. Withdrawing a modest amount of coins she handed them to the waitress. As the young woman counted the coins she moved her hand trying to return a very nice sum of them. LeBlanc smiled at her politely.

"That's yours, Thank you for the wonderful service."

The young woman's mouth dropped as she examined the handful of gold in front of her. "You're very kind, but I can't accept this ma'am." she spoke politely.

"Very well then, perhaps the extra gold is payment for some information." LeBlanc smiled politely, "Is there anywhere around her that we might stay for a few nights?"

"Yes, there is. Just follow the main road up the mountain a little, there's a small inn there." The young woman's eyes gleamed as she spoke.

"Thank you very much, and I do insist. You've been very polite, and the food is excellent. You've more than earned the tip." LeBlanc smiled once again.

"Thank you very much." The young woman smiled as she walked away putting the extra gold into a small pocket in the front of her apron.

LeBlanc looked back at Lux who was already finished with her food. She smiled childishly grabbing a small cloth napkin from the table. Leaning across she wiped Lux's mouth which had small bits of food stuck to it.

"You eat pretty quickly." LeBlanc giggled.

"It was really good though, that's not fair." Lux spoke childishly grabbing LeBlanc's hand softly.

"I bet it was." LeBlanc took another bite of the omelet that sat in front of her.

As she finished she took Lux's hand. "Shall we head to the Inn?"

"Sounds good. I could use a cat nap." Lux moved her hand acting like it was a paw."Alright."

* * *

_The room was dimly lit as she sat at the small desk thumbing through the files. With each new one she opened she further understood the task at hand. As she read she thought about what LeBlanc had said. 'What could she possibly have that I want?' _

_Irelia's eyes were tired, she'd spent the better half of 4 hours absorbing all the information in the documents. She couldn't believe half of the information that she read, but the mark of the Black Rose was undeniable. As she looked through more and more files she found the mark of the Institute of War, and another crest which she did not recognize. As she read she acknowledged the words that LeBlanc had spoke, and as she withdrew a small sheet of paper she saw LeBlanc's picture printed on the page. A large red stamp pressed overtop of it. 'Deceased.'_

_Irelia's eyes grew wide as she realized what all of this meant. As she put the files back in the envelope she put it in a small bag and began to walk towards the dock. 'I have to get these to the Institute and figure out what is happening.'_

_The information coursed through her brain as she explored the implications. She couldn't trust anyone inside the Institute with the information and she remembered what LeBlanc had said. 'Talon.' She spoke his name silently as she walked._


	18. On Frail Wings of Faith

The moon cast it's light over the grounds of the Institute, in the distance a bird could be heard screeching violently from the trees. Her footsteps sounded throughout the courtyard as she ran through the paved side walks. Her mind was set on one task and one task only, the small envelope she carried under her arm. She was not happy to be a messenger for LeBlanc, but the heavy weight of the documents enclosed forced her to take action, and as she ran her mind was set on the Noxian Assassin.

Since his marriage to Sona and the birth of his daughter Isame everyone had become more familiar with the man that held the shadows as his only kin, or so it had seemed. In earlier times the man was regarded as simply a silent wraith, overseeing the work of the League and lending his steal for the glory of Noxus. As she recounted his many sacrifices she felt her own hatred towards him die down. He had thrown himself onto the frontlines of death to protect Valoran as a whole from the impending peril of the void, and now he was the only one to be trusted with such confidential information.

As her footsteps began to grow faster she glanced from side to side, a black silhouette plunged towards her from the sky, it's glowing red eyes piercing through her. Jumping to her side she rolled slightly keeping a close eye on the bird. As it landed on a tree in front of her it screeched once more. The sound was blood curdling as she stared at the black feathers. As she stood up to continue on her path the bird left it's perch once again swooping towards her, as she dodge she withdrew her blade striking the bird in it's wing. As it feel to the ground it seemed to fade out of existence, leaving no evidence that it was ever there.

Standing still she examined her blade, there was no blood, and as she looked back at the ground there were no feathers or a corpse. Blinking a few times she re-examined the scene, but there was no change. 'What the hell was that?' the thought sounded through her mind as she began running once more.

The lights in front of her seemed to guide the way, and as she drew ever closer the outlines of the small cottage came into view. A smile spread across her face as she neared, but as she ran her foot caught onto an object sticking out of the ground. The pain entered her leg almost immediately, it wasn't unbearable, but it was noticeable. As she turned around she examined the small metallic shard sticking out of the ground. Looking at her leg she saw the blood flow smoothly from the fresh wound. Crouching down she examined the shard and as she looked around she found another metallic glow in the distance. 'It's part of a sword. At least I think.' her mind rolled through the possibilities as she tore the piece of metal from the ground. As she approached the other glow she saw it's hilt and stopped. 'No, it's not.' the seconds seemed to slow as her eyes traced the intricate pattern of the hilt in front of her. 'It can't be.' The sword flashed through her mind in it's pristine glory, the smaller of two weapons used by a single man.

As she crouched lower she extended her hand slowly hoping that her mind was playing tricks on her. As her hand inched closer it began to shake as tears filled her eyes. 'It can't be. Not like this.' she could not suppress the thought running through her mind.

"Irelia, are you alright?" the voice sounded through her head like a metronome.

Sona's milky flesh glowed in the moonlight as Irelia turned around to look at her. She was wearing a dark blue night gown. As Irelia looked on in shock Sona noticed the blood flow from her leg.

"Are you hurt? Please come inside, I'll get you some bandages." Sona's voice echoed through her head.

As the two walked quietly to the house Irelia's mind fixated on the small hilt, searching for any dissimilarity to the small sword imprinted in her memory. As they stepped inside Irelia looked around. Talon sat in the foyer with Isame in his lap. Irelia smiled at the innocence conveyed by the baby.

"Have a seat please, I'll get the bandages."

"You don't have to, I'll take care of it." Talon stood up slowly resting the baby in his arms, "I believe she wants her mother."

Talon walked towards the women resting Isame tenderly into Sona's arms. As the baby was cradled delicately in her arms she smiled.

"It's getting late, you two should go to bed. I'll be up shortly." Talon's voice began to change slightly upon seeing the envelope which Irelia concealed under her arm.

"Alright." Sona said sensing the change in his demeanor.

As Sona began to walk up the stairs slowly Talon turned walking into the bathroom. As he opened up the medicine cabinet he withdrew a number of bandages and other assorted items.

"Have a seat, and try to remain still." his voice continued to change as he examined the wound, "This might sting a little, but I'm sure you can handle it."

Talon grabbed a small rag wetting it with a liquid from a large brown bottle. Looking at the cut once more he brought the rag closer wiping the blood away. As the rag made contact with the wound Irelia winced as she felt the sting from the chemical. As he finished Talon examined the wound more closely, wiping the blood from it occasionally.

"Alright now this one might actually hurt." Talon said with what could be mistaken for compassion.

As he looked at the mound of supplies next to him he fished out a needle bending it at the tip. Looking back at the pile he grabbed a small spool of what looked like thread. As he strung the line carefully through the head of the needle he looked at Irelia once more. With speed and precision he began stitching the wound carefully. Irelia grabbed the arms of the chair, gripping them tightly to conceal her pain. As Talon finished he cut the line and grabbed a large piece of gauze. Folding it over twice he laid it over the wound carefully and began wrapping bandages around it.

"No worse for the wear. Just a deep cut, nothing to harsh. Take the stitches out in a week or two. Might have a nasty scar, but you should be alright." As Talon stood he pointed towards the small guest bedroom, "You're welcome to stay here-"

His words were cut off mid sentence by Irelia who spoke for the first time since entering the house.

"The rose has withered." she spoke the works emotionlessly examining Talon for any reaction.

"Is that so? And what news do you bring?" Talon smirked at the woman in front of him.

Extending her arm she handed Talon the envelope. As he took hold of it he examined the broken seal and smirked looking back at her. Withdrawing the enclosed documents his facial expression was lost. Sitting down on one of the small couches he flipped through each page carefully. Irelia sat on the opposite couch waiting for him to say anything.

"Thank you, you've done more than you think. You've read the documents of that I'm sure. Are they safe?" Talon's lowered his voice not wanting Sona to hear.

"Yes. They are in Ionia, they will stay there until further notice."

"Good. You're welcome to stay the night here. You don't need to be putting unnecessary strain on that leg while the wound is still fresh. The guest bedroom should be more than adequate." Talon's eyes were still fixated on the documents in front of him.

Just as he finished speaking the door opened and General Du Couteau stepped into the house. Examining his surroundings he smiled at Irelia, recognizing her almost immediately. Mentally he prepared himself for the events about to take place. As he walked he limped slightly, his leg still being weak from his fight with Zelos. His chest was bandaged, along with his head and arms. Before he could take a second step into the house Irelia was on her feet dashing towards him, hatred burning in her emerald eyes.

"You bastard!" Irelia roared as she drew her blade from behind her.

As she swung forward her blade was blocked by Du Couteau who drew his blade quickly. Pushing against his blade heavily Irelia gritted her teeth in anger. With every muscle she willed her sword to push further, but even weakened Du Couteau held her sword back. As he body began to tense further she shook in place. Du Couteau extended his left arm slowly placing it on the girls shoulder.

"Fighting is not the answer, there is so much more to life." Du Couteau grinned.

"The only thing left in life for you is judgment for your crimes!" Irelia's voice boomed through the house.

"Oh my judgment is coming soon enough. I believe we 3 have matters to discuss. After all I take it the only reason that you're here is because LeBlanc mentioned a certain gift she had for you. I extend that same gift to you as well." Du Couteau smiled softly lowering his blade and re-sheathing it.

As Irelia lowered her blade her teeth were still gritted heavily. Du Couteau walked across the room taking a seat on one of the small couches. As Irelia sat down he began to speak.

"So you're the messenger. I take it you're up to date on everything that is happening, just by examining those documents. I do thank you for delivering them, and though I have not read them, I can assure you that we are in no need of assistance. With that being said I add this. This is a fight for we Noxian's to handle on our own, and when the dust has settled, and all those left standing are accounted for, reunions will be in order. There is still a chance at peace between our two nations. I have something that you cannot refuse." Du Couteau smirked once more as he wove his words together skillfully.

"And just what is this god damn gift everyone is talking about?" Irelia was visibly angry at the mention of it.

"That is not to be revealed at this time. Lets just say that it's a surprise that is worth waiting for." Du Couteau reached across the small table examining the documents in front of him, "Both of you get some sleep for now. I will look over these before I do."

"I'm sure as hell not taking orders from a washed out has been." Irelia's voice was filled with venom as she remained seated.

"Very well." Du Couteau smiled at her.

As Talon stood he examined the girl one last time before walking silently up the stairs and to his bedroom. Downstairs Irelia kept her eyes on Du Couteau as he read through each document carefully, absorbing all the information in front of him.

The moon shined bright over Ionia. Lux stood on the balcony staring at the large white marble that illuminated the sky. LeBlanc approached her silently standing beside her, placing her hands softly on the railing in front of her. As she looked up at the moon she smiled as she felt Lux's hand fall overtop of hers softly. As she looked at the other girl the moonlight reflected off Lux's hair softly, casting it's glow lightly into LeBlanc's eyes.

"Emilia" Lux began slowly blushing slightly.

"What is it Lux?" LeBlanc looked at her smiling softly.

"I, uh. I." Lux stammered, "I'm really glad that we're here together."

As she spoke wrapped her arms softly around the other girl resting her head on LeBlanc shoulder, but as she did so she frowned 'Stupid why can't you just say it.' her thoughts tore at her mind. LeBlanc leaned back from the hug lightly pressing her lips tenderly against Lux's. As they met Lux felt a soft brush against her lips as LeBlanc ran her tongue smoothly over them. Opening her lips slightly she allowed Leblanc in, using her own tongue to massage the other girls softly.

As the kiss ended Lux looked at LeBlanc, blushing more intensely this time. LeBlanc's eyes softened as she looked at the small blonde in front of her. As she smiled she lost herself in the soft blue eyes that always seemed to captivate her, and as she lost herself in Lux's gaze she felt the warm sensation rise in her heart.

"I'm really glad we're here together too Lux." LeBlanc spoke softly.

Bringing her hand out slowly she grasped Lux's leading her back into the bedroom slowly.


	19. Dangerous Ties

As the morning sun began to shed its light over Valoran there was silence. Through the windows the rays seemed to dance as they fell over the table covered in papers. Placing the final paper down on the table Du Couteau yawned. He'd spent all night reading and rereading each document that had been sent to him. 'Something isn't right.' The thought had nagged at his mind for the majority of the evening, and with each new document it became more and more prominent in his head.

Irelia sat on the other couch, leaned lazily on the arm, breathing rhythmically as she slept. Raising his attention from the table Du Couteau took the opportunity to examine her. She was surprisingly small for someone of her unique talents. Inwardly the war tore at him, consuming his heart like a black hole that would not cease, and now staring at the girl he felt it intensify. 'This is my fault.' His mind twisted the thoughts plunging them like knives into his brain. 'How do I atone.' The singular question which seemed to be the greatest question in the mans life. Placing his hands over his eyes softly a single tear managed to escape. Wiping the tear away he took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly as he tried to regain his composure.

As he exhaled Irelia's eyes blinked into consciousness. Examining the man across from her carefully she felt the disgust rise inside of her. 'It's your fault.' Ever since the day her brother had left she placed the blame on the one man responsible for the war. She had stayed in Ionia, and ultimately turned the tide of the fight, but no amount of praise filled the void left in her heart. She had waited, at first it was a few days, and eventually days drug on into months. As time seemed to pass before her eyes she did her best not to lose hope; but now, so many years after his departure, she allowed the worst to control her. Bending her emotions into oblong shapes of misery and pain she allowed it to fuel her rage towards the man.

There was a loud crash on the door. In a moments notice Talon's shadowy figure emerged from the second floor, walking quickly down the stairs. As he opened the door it was shoved heavily in, knocking Talon out of the way effortlessly. Four men entered the house quickly, each wearing the attire of the Demacian Royal Guard. As they entered Irelia stood swiftly, but was simply pushed aside as the men went for their target. As Du Couteau stood one of the men brought his elbow quickly across Du Couteau's head, knocking him back into his seat.

"Marcus Du Couteau, it's time to pay your price." These were the only words the man spoke as two of the others walked to the chair, seizing the man quickly. The fourth man walked behind the other two binding Du Couteau's hands at the wrist with a set of heavy shackles, followed by his ankles. Interlocking with chains it left no chance of escape for him.

Talon watched as the man was drug from the premises. Observing the outside of the house closely he saw it once more. The blood red eyes of the Raven that seemed to watch the house at all times. He grinned withdrawing a small knife from his pocket and quickly throwing it. As it made contact there was a loud screech and the flapping of wings. The knife remained embedded in the tree, but the Raven was gone. As he stepped outside Du Couteau turned around.

"Three days from now. Just how it was before. Don't let your memory fail you, your father would be very displeased."

Talon nodded swiftly understanding everything he spoke. Working for Du Couteau he had quickly picked up on the fact that almost anything the man said was code for something else. As he walked back up the stairs he withdrew a large box from the closet. Opening it the two jet black daggers rested, the runes in the handles glistening.

"What are you doing?" Sona's voice projected into his mind, she sat in the bed nestling the baby softly against her.

"Would you be angry if I didn't tell you?" Talon's words were compassionate, not wanting to have to speak the words.

"Just be careful." Sona's voice was solemn as it invaded Talon's mind.

Talon nodded once again, securing the daggers to his back quickly. As he descended the stairs once more Irelia still stood in the foyer. As he passed he glanced only once, and then disappeared out the door. Without a second glance Irelia pursued him, but as she stepped into the light of the day there was no one. The wind blew past her sweeping her hair off the side softly, the sound of the leaves rustling the only sound.

As light poured through the open window Lux's bright blonde hair glowed brightly. Across her an arm was stretched, holding her close. Under her head did not rest a pillow but the shoulder of LeBlanc, a smile spread softly across each of their faces. As Lux woke she looked up seeing LeBlanc's eyes were already open.

"How long have you been up." she spoke softly smiling.

"Not long. I didn't want to wake you." LeBlanc's voice was tender

"You didn't have to stay in bed." Lux turned her gaze down to her feet.

"It's fine. It was nice, it's always nice-I uh-meant to say, you being around is nice." LeBlanc's turned beat red as the words escaped her lips.

Lux laid a single finger across the other woman's lips softly shushing her. Pushing up with her feet she scooted up slightly laying her lips softly against LeBlanc's. As they kissed Lux rolled slightly resting on top of LeBlanc smiling softly. As the kiss ended Lux sat up quickly remembering she wasn't wearing any clothing. As her arms rushed to cover her chest LeBlanc outstretched an arm grasping hers softly and pulling it back down. Lux's face turned bright red under the gaze of the other woman.

"It didn't matter much last night did it?" LeBlanc spoke tenderly examining the intricate details of Lux's body, how the creamy flesh seemed to flow like water throughout her whole body.

"I guess not." Lux dropped her arms allowing LeBlanc to see her.

"You're beautiful Luxanna. You really are." LeBlanc smiled softly looking into the soft blue eyes.

"You are too Emilia." Lux smiled at the compliment now turning her attention to LeBlanc who lay beneath her, equally unclothed.

Sitting up LeBlanc took Lux into her lap wrapping her arms softly around her back. Pressing her body closer to Lux's she layed her lips softly against the creamy flesh of her neck, traveling upwards slowly. Lux's body began to tense slightly as she felt the heat rising within her. As she reached Lux's lips she stopped looking back into the soft blue eyes and smiling.

"Lux-I." LeBlanc started but was abruptly cut off.

"Emilia, I've felt this way for a long time now. It's just something about you. I can never get you out of my head. You captivate me, I just wish you'd be more open with me. You're always so reserved, and I don't know that much about you, but I can't fight this feeling that I get every time that you're around."

LeBlanc looked up noticing the smile beaming from Lux's face, and the tears that ran softly down her cheeks. Wiping the tears away softly LeBlanc continued.

"I love you Lux. After all of this is over and done with I'll tell you my story. I promise." LeBlanc's voice was genuine as she pressed her lips softly against Lux's.

Lux's arms found their way across LeBlanc's back holding her close. Leaning back Lux fell back onto the bed with LeBlanc resting on top of her, their bodies pressed together tight, their kiss still holding firm.

Irelia's slim figure sat quietly in the back of a luxurious carriage. Being someone of such popular regard in Ionia had it's own benefits for her, but as she sat in the carriage the man crossed through her mind. His arms bound at the wrist, and his legs at the ankle. The bright gold of the men's uniforms still sparkled in her mind. When he had been taken she felt accomplished to see the murderer taken away, but now with only the silence as her company the words flew through her mind. 'Is everything that I know a lie?' She shook her head trying to expel the thought, but the envelope full of documents pulled at her mind with incredible power.

"Driver, there's a change in course." her voice was bold and commanding.

"Yes Ms. Irelia, where can I take you to?" the driver was startled by her voice.

"Take me to Noxus." her words were strangely calm, but each laced with a special kind of hatred.

"Are you sure M'lady?" the driver's eyes were open wide at the new destination.

"Yes, I have business to attend to."

As her final words reached the drivers ears there was a loud crash on the top of the carriage. In a moments notice the lean figure of Talon came through the small door. He sat across from Irelia, his arms folded across his chest. As Irelia examined him more closely she saw that he was shaking uncontrollably. His arms were folded against his chest tight and as she focused more closely she saw the soft crimson flowing over his clothing. As she moved to help him the figure disappeared, left in it's place Swain. He eyed the girl suspiciously.

"And just what business might you have in Noxus?" Swains eyes pierced through the girl effortlessly.

Irelia felt her body start to burn at the sight of the man. Every muscle in her body tensed at once, her blades shaking uncontrollably. She tried to speak but her mouth was dry, and as she looked from side to side there was no one else. There was a loud screech and as Irelia directed her attention to the driver of the wagon he was covered in blood. Long lacerations covered his neck and face, the Raven with glowing red eyes sat picking the flesh from the bone. Her stomach cringed at the sight, as her faithful driver fell over dead merely 4 feet from her.

"This is your warning, I suggest you turn around. It's not wise to meddle in the business of other people. Continue along this path and you will find yourself in a far worse place than that pathetic man. Come Beatrice, we must be leaving." Swains eyes were almost maniacal as his final words sounded.

There was another loud screech as the bird ripped one of the drivers eyes from his head. The sound of wings flapping resonated through the small space as the bird came to land on Swains shoulder. A large flock of ravens emerged from nowhere encompassing the man, and as they dispersed there was nothing but emptiness.

As the wagon lost track of the road it began to shake uncontrollably. One large bump after another told Irelia that this was no illusion; the driver's dead body still laying across the bench. As the shaking became more and more violent the sound of wood and metal snapping became apparent. Irelia opened the small door and leapt from the carriage, hitting the ground and rolling a few yards. As she watched it move further and further it jack knifed. Rolling violently debris flew into the air as the carriage came crashing to the earth, it's shape unrecognizable.


	20. A Night to Remember

"_We have him" the voice was excited as it delivered the news._

"_Finally, where is he?" the shadow figure shifted restlessly as it spoke._

"_He's being moved as we speak. They should be arriving in the morning."_

"_Inform me as soon as they arrive. I want to see his face before he's disposed of." A wicked grin spread across the figures face as his laugh boomed through the small room, "you're dismissed."_

The moon hung gloomily in the sky as Talon made his way toward Noxus on foot. With each passing second his body forced him to keep moving. The memories replayed through his mind as he walked. Thinking of Du Couteau's words he frowned. He only had 2 days to reach Noxus, on foot it was at least a 3 day journey. He dismissed the calculations from his head, picking up his pace abruptly.

Smoke billowed in the distance as Talons eyes scanned the emerging horizon. Focusing his sight he saw the small figure moving near the fire. 'So you decided to come.' He thought as he began to walk towards the source of the smoke. Within 15 minutes he reached the remains of the small wagon. Irelia's petite shape rested close to the wagon, a man held closely in her arms. As Talon approached he heard the muffled sobs. Examining at a distance he noticed the eye missing from the man's skull.

"Don't cry." the words seemed to escape from his mouth without him thinking. It was a lesson that he'd learned easily on the streets. Tears were a hindrance that only acted to hold him back from survival. At a young age he'd decided who he would be when he plunged the small knife through his own friends chest. Expelling the memory from his mind he looked upon Irelia's tear soaked face.

"How can you say that! He was a human being. He didn't deserve this. You damn Noxian's are all the same, you put no value on human life unless it is to be extinguished. You're all just monsters, blood thirsty monsters." Irelia's voice was sporadic switching from a yell to a gentle whisper. The tears flowed more quickly from her eyes as she clutched the dead man's body.

"That may be so, but there is no reason to hang on to those who have passed. He's been relieved of the weight, he's at peace now." Talon spoke softly not wanting to upset the girl further.

"Why are you doing this? Everything thus far in my life has told me to despise you Noxian scum. All of you kill for your own gain. You lie, cheat, steal, and murder all to further your own agenda's. Why is all of this happening? What is actually going on?" Irelia was becoming impatient as her mind raced through the information she'd read.

"You're wrong. There is decency left in Noxus. It exists in shrouded corners and run down shacks. It exists in the heart of each person who lives a silent life in that city. We may be aggressive but we are still human, no different from this man. I do this as an atonement, for the life I used to leave. Don't think that I don't know you. You're smart enough to know that there is no such thing as a secret. All of it is written in your words, your expressions. You care nothing for this man that lays before you. You care about him though don't you? The one that was lost so many years ago. The sight of a dead body makes you think of him?" Talon turned around coldly.

"And just what would you know about that?" Irelia's voice turned violent.

"He's not dead." Talon spoke solemnly.

"And how do you know that? How could you possibly know that he's alive. He's been gone for how many years now? No one has any information. It's all thanks to Noxus and their glorious war. Thanks to you and your kind I lost my family. And now you try and tell me that he's alive? Who do you think you are?" Irelia's anger grew stronger by the second.

"I don't know for sure. I am but a lowly man, but I know a warrior when I see one. He's not that weak. No, he's alive, waiting for his opportunity to strike. He won't die until he achieves his goal." Talon began walking away from the girl, still clutching the body of the man.

"What are you not telling me?" Irelia yelled as Talon left.

Ignoring the girls screams for an answer Talon continued walking. The thought of Noxus ever present in his mind. The runes on his daggers glowing brightly in the night, a constant reminder of his new life.

Lux sat nestled in LeBlanc's lap softly, both staring into the other's eyes. As they looked at each other time seemed to freeze, and as LeBlanc softly moved her arm she ran it across Lux's back. There was a gentle moan as LeBlanc brought her lips to Lux's neck, kissing it tenderly her tongue running across the soft smooth flesh. Lux pushed her body forward almost instinctually as LeBlanc continued to shower her with kiss after kiss. Her breathing intensified as a heat began to rise inside of her. Her body took over completely as she pushed harder, pressing her unclothed body closer to LeBlanc.

LeBlanc smiled seductively. "Do you like it?" she asked teasingly.

"It's amazing." Lux's voice was sporadic as she had trouble breathing evenly.

With another smile LeBlanc lowered her arms placing her hands gently on Lux's hips. Tracing small circles with her index fingers she kissed lower on Lux's neck, eliciting another moan. Drawing back she looked at the other girl, her eyes were shut tight, her mouth agape as she continued to moan. Moving her hands lower she rested them on Lux's thighs, running her hands slowly from outside to in and back. All the while Lux continued to press her body closer.

"Emilia-please.. Don't stop." Lux's voice turned high pitch as she plead.

Raising her head LeBlanc brought her lips against the other girls, running her tongue across her lips playfully. Lux's lips parted wider as her tongue made it's way to meet LeBlanc's. With each passing second the heat in Lux's stomach seemed to intensify, and with each new motion LeBlanc made her moans became louder and more passionate.

Lowering her head once more LeBlanc kissed Lux's neck moving more quickly downward. As she ventured dangerously lower Lux began to cry out in pleasure. "Stop teasing me." Her voice was wanting as LeBlanc smiled once more. As she moved down more Lux's breasts sat in front of her, the nipples erect from everything LeBlanc was doing. Smiling at the beauty before her LeBlanc ran her finger over one of the hard nubs, eliciting a soft sigh from Lux. Taking it between her fingers she rolled it around slowly, causing Lux to press her body against LeBlanc once more. Opening her mouth LeBlanc brought the hardened nub into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it playfully.

"Uuhhnngg." Lux moaned in pleasure as she felt the heat burning in her loins.

Pleased by the sounds Lux made LeBlanc clamped her teeth down lightly around the nub, nipping at it softly. With her left hand she took hold of Lux's other breast, pressing her other erect nipple between her fingers. Lux's moans became louder by the second as she felt the dampness forming between her legs. A similar sensation took over LeBlanc as she continued.

"Ohhhh. Emilia, please don't make me wait. I'm dying." Lux's voice plead for more

Removing her mouth from Lux's breast she gave the nipple one last flick of the tongue before kissing down Lux's stomach. As she came closer to Lux's belly button she drew a circle with her tongue around the outside before dipping it in. Lux giggled in pleasure as LeBlanc traced a line from her belly button to her waist. Drawing circles on the inside of Lux's thighs with her fingers LeBlanc examined Lux's nether region. It was clean shaven, the moisture glistening in the pale light of the room. Moving her hands ever closer Lux pressed her hips harder against LeBlanc. Running her right hand up Lux's thigh she felt the moisture for the first time and smirked.

Lux was completely engulfed in the pleasure that overtook her. She panted heavily as LeBlanc began to slide a single finger across the narrow crevice between her legs. As LeBlanc did so she felt the hard nub, the clitoris. She smiled when she ran her finger along it only to have Lux push her body violently toward her hand, grinding against it. Lowering her head she looked upon the small button of flesh. Sucking it into her mouth lightly she swirled it around, flicking her tongue across it violently, causing Lux to shriek in pleasure. As Lux began to rock softly back and forth against her face LeBlanc used her free hand to explore. Running her index finger along the small slit she soon found the opening. Pressing against it softly Lux moaned deeply.

"Uhhhggg." Lux's moans were becoming more and more loud as the situation intensified. "Don't stop, please. I want it."

Lux's body spoke the words without her mind thinking. LeBlanc smiled once more pushing her finger harder. As it slid through the small opening Lux cried out.

"Mmmmmm. Ahhhhhhhh."

The moans continued fluently as LeBlanc pushed her finger in further, still flicking Lux's clitoris with her tongue. As her finger traveled further it reached it's maximum depth. Removing it slowly Lux moaned even more loudly. As she withdrew the finger LeBlanc examined the moisture bringing the finger into her mouth slowly. Sucking off the juices she smiled at Lux who stared back at her. Bringing her middle finger up she slowly inserted both fingers into the warm pink hole.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Lux screamed as she felt her muscles tense.

LeBlanc smiled pushing the fingers in and out slowly, gradually increasing the pace. Lux's body rocked back and forth to the rhythm of LeBlanc's fingers, with each push a louder moan. Lowering her head against LeBlanc ran her tongue across Lux's small slit. As the heat inside overwhelmed her Lux screamed in pleasure. LeBlanc felt the muscles grip her fingers holding them in place.

"Hhhhnnnnngggggggg." Lux cried out in pleasure as her back arched back, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. Her body spasmed violently as the rush of pleasure overtook her body. As she recovered from it her back fell onto the bed. She panted heavily looking into LeBlanc's eyes, gleaming with joy.

"Did you like it?" LeBlanc asked seductively already knowing the answer.

"Do you really have to ask?" Lux giggled softly as she pulled LeBlanc overtop of her.

"No not really." LeBlanc smiled

Pressing her lips against LeBlanc's hard Lux took hold of the petite womans buttock, gripping it firmly and rubbing. LeBlanc attempted to break the kiss but Lux wouldn't allow it. With little effort Lux rolled the other girl over, resting on top of her, their bodies pressing together.

Lux sat up softly smiling at the other girl and examining her petite form. Leaning over once more Lux kissed LeBlanc teasingly, before traversing down her neck. She saw that like her own nipples LeBlanc's were also erect. She gripped one of them lightly between her index and middle finger, bringing her thumb overtop of it and rolling it. LeBlanc moaned loudly as she was pinned beneath the other girl. Lux giggled happily at the response before lowering own head to lick delicately around the soft pink flesh of Emilia's breast. Starting on the right she sucked the hard nipple into her mouth biting down on it teasingly before drawing a circle around it. LeBlanc's body arched upward, but Lux's weight held her down as she moved to LeBlanc's other breast, mimicking her actions.

"Ohhhhh, that's good." LeBlanc's voice was high as she struggled to maintain control.

Lux brought her head further down now resting it directly in front of the light pink flesh between LeBlanc's legs. Spreading the lips apart she looked at the pink flesh inside running her tongue along it lightly.

"Uuuhhhnnng." LeBlanc let out the moan as her body took over her actions.

Bringing her hands down she rested them behind Lux's head pulling it harder between her legs. Licking up and down Lux made sure not to miss even an inch of the warm pink flesh. Venturing up along the slit she brought her tongue across the small hard button of LeBlanc's clitoris. Pushing against it with her tongue LeBlanc cried out in joy.

"Mmmmmm yesssss." LeBlanc was completely overwhelmed by the sensation that now gripped her entire body. Each passing second she pushed her body harder against Lux's head, pulling the small blonde ever deeper into her body.

Lux smiled as she ran a finger across the small tight opening of LeBlanc's slit. Pushing her finger in abruptly caused LeBlanc to scream in pleasure, arching her back at the same time.

"Mmmmm Lux, it's so good, please don't stop." She plead for more unable to resist the sensation gripping her.

Lux smiled in joy at the praise she was receiving, placing another finger against the small hole, now dripping with wetness. As she pushed the other finger in LeBlanc spasmed against it, pressing her hips down hard against Lux's hand. Pumping the fingers slowly Lux continued to assault LeBlanc's clitoris, flicking it with her tongue, and nipping at it occasionally.

LeBlanc tried to maintain control as she felt her entire body tense. Her eyes shut tight as she held in the rush of emotion that flooded through her body, trying to contain the pleasure as long as possible. As Lux began to increase the speed of her fingers however LeBlanc's back arched off the bed completely.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Her cry echoed heavily through the room as Lux held her hand still.

As she removed the two fingers now coated with moisture LeBlanc's body began to spasm once more in a fit of pleasure.

"Uhhhhnnng." She moaned deeply at the feeling of pleasure that it brought.

Opening her eyes her breathing was shallow and short. She looked into Lux's soft blue eyes as the girl brought the two fingers to her lips. Licking them delicately before bringing them into her mouth, cleaning them thoroughly. After she finished Lux smiled seductively crawling over LeBlanc and resting on top of her. LeBlanc wrapped her arms around Lux's back lovingly bringing her lips closer to the blondes. As they met their eyes closed heavily, engulfed in the passion which existed between the soft silk sheets of the bed. The moon shined through the window brightly as the two kissed, the only sound the soft breathing of the two.


	21. Relentless Effort

The menacing peak of the large mountain projected into the sky like a vanguard, watching over it's people at all times. The dim torch light shown into the sky illuminating small patches of rock and mortar. The sky seemed to hang frozen in time, the moon casting it's radiant light over the shallow plains of the city. There was an eerie stench to this place, a smell of pure filth and human waste. The sound of flowing water was apparent as the footsteps drew closer to the large stone wall that encompassed the city. This was Noxus, this was a death sentence.

'Why am I here?' Irelia stood quietly, her back pressed tightly against the wall. Talon's shadowy figure rested only a few yards away, his eyes scanning the peak of the wall for any sign of life. After 15 minutes of sheer silence Talon moved. Without a single word he clutched the two large dagger between his fingers. Scanning the wall one last time he focused, the runes in the daggers glowing brightly.

There was a crash, followed by the sound of falling rock. A few seconds passed and then another crash. Talon forced his daggers heavily against the rock wall, slowly making his ascension. Irelia looked on in disbelief at the physical power the man possessed. For someone of his size it was unreasonable to even attempt such a task, but with each passing second he made more and more progress. 'What am I to do?' Irelia passed the thoughts through her mind, trying to find a way to make a similar ascension. Her blades whirled silently around her head. 'That's it!' Focusing her mind she willed the blades into motion, throwing them one by one towards the stone face in front of her. The blades embedded into the wall easily creating simple handholds, and before she knew it, Irelia was halfway up the wall.

Talon looked back, not afraid of the height that he was at. As he caught sight of Irelia's figure moving steadily up he smirked. His body was tired, his muscles burning and cramping. 'I have to keep moving.' The inward command that controlled each muscle and fiber of his body. Every second his body told him to give up, to fall from the wall. Nearly 50 feet in the air his body began to crumble, but with every ounce of energy in his mind he commanded his arms to keep moving.

As Irelia examined Talon's climb she felt an overwhelming sense of fear. For the past 10 minutes his rate of ascension had slowed drastically. 'His body can't handle this. He's breaking down.' The thought leapt through her mind in joy, but as the image of his limp body falling lifelessly to the ground 50 feet below she felt an overwhelming sense of nausea. Her stomach twisted at the thought of the sound of his bones shattering on the ground. 'He won't give up.' She tried to reassure herself, but it was useless.

With one last push of energy he grabbed the edge of the wall, his grip drastically weak. As he tried to hold on he felt his hand slipping. His body trembled as he felt fatigue overwhelm him, his eyes becoming heavy from mental stress. As he tried to force his eyes open the sensation of falling overtook him, his body went limp, and then there was darkness.

"Talon!" Irelia's eyes went wide as the body fell from above.

Glancing around quickly she tried to find a way to catch the man, but there was nothing. Reaching her arm out quickly she caught the fabric of his shirt, gripping it deathly tight. The weight overtook her, causing her to be pulled heavily down. The blade sliced into her hand hard as the added weight of the unconscious man dangled from her fingertips. 'Why are you doing this?' her mind asked the question as she struggled to keep hold of him. 'He's the enemy.' With each second the thought festered in her head. 'Let him fall.' She gritted her teeth in agony as the blade cut more deeply into her hand. 'Let go.' The pain was growing by the second but she refused to let go. 'How can I go further with his weight on my shoulders.' She searched for a way to climb, but Talon's body made it impossible to move.

Her mind was racing through every possibility as she desperately looked for a way. A few feet up and to the right rested a small ledge. With every muscle in her body and mind she struggled to pull the man's body up, the weight straining her arm drastically. Her eyes shut tight as she concentrated. Her blades took the command moving on their own creating small ledge for her to stand on. As she heaved upward she brought Talon's body to rest over her shoulder. Moving slowly she moved her blades once more creating small platforms to step up. As she came closer and closer to the ledge the weight on her shoulders grew heavier. With one last surge of strength she tossed Talon's body forward.

The dead weight met it's mark landing on the stone ledge and coming to a stop. As Irelia stepped forward she examined the man more closely. He showed no signs of physical injury yet his muscles were tensed. His brow sweaty, his breathing sporadic.

"Talon, wake up!" her voice was angry and worried at the same time.

She shook him heavily but he would not wake. 'What can I do?' Her mind was racing again. Looking upward there was only 10 feet left to climb. 'Leave him behind.' Her mind tried to sway her, but she expelled the thought. Clutching his body once more she returned the it to the position over her shoulder. Her blades shot into the wall again creating the familiar handholds she'd used earlier. As she gripped the first blade she felt it tear into her flesh. 'Leave him behind!.' Her body was forced forward by an inward resolve, an instinct that told her to survive. With each new handhold the blades would cut further, her hands becoming stained crimson. As she reached the top of the wall she heaved Talon over, his body resting softly next to the edge. She exhaled, exhausted from her endeavor. With the last ounce of energy in her body she brought her own body over the edge. As she stood she felt the exhaustion overtake her, falling heavily at Talon's side, sleep an inevitable specter upon her conscious.

There was no light, the darkness of night was joined by an unworldly silence. There were footsteps and muffled shouts; torch light passing by the windows unpredictably. 'Where am I?' Her mind began to fall into despair at the scenarios. 'Have I been caught? What will they do to me? Where is Talon?" So many things passed through her mind all at once. The footsteps sounded again as she felt the despair hit her with full for force.

"No sign of them!" A man's voice rang through the silence.

"Not a sign here either!" Another man's voice called from a distance.

"Get down." A faint whisper came to Irelia's ear.

She now sat huddled near the window peering out, a ray of light now moving toward her exposed face. She was yanked to the ground heavily by something in the dark. 'Who is this.' Her mind struggled to find an answer to any of the questions flowed through her head.

"Stay down." Another whisper slightly louder and angry.

As she turned her gaze to the figure in the dark she recognized the heavy gauntlet that hung from his right arm, the smooth silver of the blade shining in the pale moonlight. His rugged form appeared as only a silhouette in the dark; his eyes piercing through the darkness. His hood was pulled neatly over his head, his body crouched into a pouncing position.

"Where are we."

There were footsteps from outside, and then silence. The man's body tensed slightly as the light came closer. Seconds moved like hours in that moment.

One second, "Did you hear that?" The voices came from the alley.

Two seconds, "It came from over here." The footsteps drew nearer.

Three seconds, "Look through that window!" The commanding voice was followed with a rustling of metal cans.

Four seconds, there was silence once more. As the light invaded the window the man's body twisted into impossible shapes, as if a shadow being bent by light. There was a scream, the crimson pouring forth from some invisible point. Time seemed to leap forward as the dead body was tossed to the side, it's throat spurting blood. The shadow leapt forward seizing another man by his head before snapping it hard to one side. The sound of bones breaking rang through the still air.

"Over here!" There was a yell from down the alley as the shadow raced forward.

There was a soft silver trail as the blade swung sideways striking the man heavily across his torso, splitting the flesh easily as it arced. There was another scream as the body fell to the ground. Three guards emerged from around the rear corner, raising there weapons into striking position. The shadow turned once more, his eyes glowing red. Without a moments hesitation it shot forward, disappearing quickly before reappearing, the silver of the blade coated crimson as it was thrust through the middle guard. Throwing the body sideways quickly the shadow countered an incoming swipe. The guards body fell heavily into his companion, knocking him heavily to the ground.

There was silence, all 3 guards falling to the ground quickly. The spray of crimson coated the walls. The air was still 'Who is this?' the thought circulated through her head as her breathing intensified. The shadow turned one more time, looking at the girl intently, the red glow in it's eyes dying.

The light shone across the dark purple of his clothing as he walked, his blade dripping blood as he passed. Her eyes widened in horror. The assassin stood in front of her, his eyes gray, his face stony.


	22. The Point of No Return Pt 1

A soft breeze rolled through the open window causing the small blonde to shiver slightly. As she clutched the sheet more tightly she pulled it over herself. LeBlanc's drowsy eyes opened at the sudden movement of the sheet. She looked beside her to find Lux curled up in a small ball, still shivering. Moving slowly she wrapped her arms around the girl, coming to rest beside her softly. Lux's eyes blinked into consciousness as she became aware of the extra weight against her. Seeing Emilia she smiled softly.

"Thanks." She said softly lifting the blanket up for Emilia to crawl under.

The two lay side by side in the large bed, each holding the other tightly in the cold morning. It wasn't normal for Ionia to be cold this time of year, and yet the chill invaded the room with unparalleled force. There was a flapping of wings and a loud screech. LeBlanc's eyes focused on the point, black feathers raining from the sky above. As she traced the birds flight path backward she fixed her gaze on the small rail of the balcony, a small note rested atop the polished marble.

"What is it?" Lux felt the shiver that LeBlanc's body made at the sight.

"Get dressed, it's time for us to leave. They've found us." Emilia's words were quick as she scrambled onto the balcony, clutching the note in her hand.

She unfolded the paper quickly, running over the words a few times. There was a certain stench to the parchment that made her stomach turn. A bright red stain in place of a signature. She knew who the note had come from instantly.

"Lux, if you have any doubts about the situation it's best that you go to Demacia. I won't ask you to follow me into the mouth of hell." Her voice was unsteady.

"That's nonsense, I'm coming with you. I don't care where we are going, as long as we are together." Lux's voice was persistent.

"We leave in 15 minutes." LeBlanc's voice turned more sturdy, a commanding tone to it.

"Where to?" Lux looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Noxus." LeBlanc turned quickly gathering up the few belongings she had into a small leather bag.

The time passed quickly as the girls made there way to the ship. As they approached the young captain who had brought them to Ionia he greeted them with a smile. Neither girl spoke, instead LeBlanc simply handed him a small slip of paper, and a large pouch of gold.

"We need to leave as soon as possible." The only words that she spoke to the young captain before boarding the ship.

* * *

The room was dark and damp, water dripped onto the floor almost rhythmically. The man sat silently inside the stone cell, his arms chained to the wall, his body bruised and scarred. Through everything he had maintained his composure, but he was unsure of how long he'd been here. Had it been a day, a week, a month? The days passed by slowly in the pitch black prison that encompassed him. 'No, it's not been more than 2 days. He'll be here, I know that he will.' A grin spread across the mans face as he rocked his arms back and forth testing the secured chains. 'When he arrives, we'll be free. When they arrive, this ends.'

* * *

Talon's body moved quickly through the streets of Noxus. His face concealed by his hood. Irelia followed closely behind wearing more casual attire. She'd come here in clothing that screamed Ionia, but as the reality of Noxus encompassed her she had shed the clothing to conceal her identity. The dark green hood was pulled over her head, her hair tied back. As the two moved through the streets there was no hesitation. As Talon's memory of the streets came back to him his pace increased.

"Where are we going?" They stopped, Talon sensing the girl was out of breath.

"We're going to break a friend out of jail." Talon smirked coldly as he pointed towards the large walls on the horizon.

"How do you know that he's there?" Irelia struggled to catch her breath.

"It's the only place that can hold him. Or at least they think."

With his final words Talon set off again closing the distance to the building easily. Standing outside the walls he smiled. To the side of the building sat a small metal grate.

"Don't even tell me that you-" Irelia was cut short.

"Would you rather climb the wall and risk being detected?" Talon's words were cold as he ripped the metal cover off the large drainage pipe.

Jumping down into the drainage pipe Irelia squinted her nostrils burning from the acrid smell of filth. Trudging through the pipe she thought. 'Why am I doing this?' Talon's pace was relentless as he made his way through the series of interconnected pipelines.

"How are we going to find him?" Irelia finally asked.

"We'll hear him. Just listen." Talon spoke softly raising a single finger to his lips telling her to stay quiet.

There was a rhythmic rattle through the stone walls. It seemed to originate from some point out of sight, but as they moved the sound became louder and louder.

"You ready?" Talon asked quietly.

"For what?" Irelia barely had time to speak.

Talon drew his daggers once more smashing them powerfully against the stone above his head. To Irelia's surprise the sound resonated into a hollow room. 'Is this where he's at?' Talon continued to beat his blades against the stone, each strike breaking more and more of it away. The echo became louder and louder and with one last powerful blow Talon's dagger dug through the stone.

"Hand me the torch?" Talon's voice was commanding as Irelia handed him the small torch, the only light in sight.

Prying his way through the small hole Talon shone light into the room. The general's figure resting softly against the wall. He began to laugh heavily as he stood up effortlessly.

"It's nice to see you again Talon." Du Couteau tore forward ripping his restraints from the stone wall with ease.

As Irelia climbed through the small gap she laid eyes on Du Couteau's bare body for the first time. Her eyes widened at the sight of his scars. They covered almost every inch of his body, some jagged, some smooth, each of them projecting an invisible aura of pain and suffering.

"Sorry to break the reunion short but we have to move. I have a feeling that they're on their way." Du Coutea jumped into the hole making his way through the pipe, and back to the outer wall.

* * *

The sun made it's descent over the horizon as the ship sailed ever closer to the port. The thick black fog encompassed the sky, tall spires dotting the horizon. The large mountain hung ominously over the horizon.

"Looks like we're going to get some bad weather." The young captains voice resonated over the deck.

Thunder roared through the sky as the waves grew, crashing heavily against the ship. Lightning dotted the horizon striking the mountain ahead.

"How much longer?" LeBlanc's voice was impatient.

"No more than a half an hour." The young captains eyes fixated on the small woman.

* * *

"_Odd weather for Noxus this time of year." The voice was quiet, it's words directed at nobody. The man sat in the silence of the small room, his body recovering slowly. "I do believe that it's time for the show to begin." He glanced sideways at the doorway. Throwing the rich cloth over his body he left the room. "Yes, I do believe it's time. To write a new history for this world, to pave a way to the future of Valoran." His emerald eyes pierced the darkness as he walked. The small hut rested just a few miles from the walls of Noxus._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hope that everyone is still enjoying the story. This chapter is a little bit of a light read, but that can be said about the first part of the last multiple part chapter. Feel free to speculate as you will but I won't spoil anything. The story is reaching a turning point, and hopefully within the next 30-35 days I'll be starting my next story. Due to popular request I will say that my next story is a Katarina X Fiora story, and also the introduction of "Isame the Divine Seeress" the OC I made during Shadow of the Maven. It's still in the early planning stages but it should be more well developed over the coming weeks, and hopefully I will be releasing the last chapter of this story and the first chapter of that story in the same day. So be looking forward to that. I recently started college so I don't have as much free time as I would like to have, but I still do my best to release chapters in a timely manner. Just bear with me as I get my schedule and everything figured out. I appreciate all the support you guys have given me over the last few months, and all the help you've given me in improving my writing. Hope you're all doing well.


	23. The Point of No Return Pt 2

Atop the blackened sky the moon hung motionless, a specter of the events to transpire. All around the air stood still, the breath seemingly cut from the lungs of the world. Coupled with the unnatural stillness of the world around came the silence, which hung over the area like a vanguard, not allowing any noise to escape. Sharpened eyes scanned through the darkness, watching what appeared to be nothing, and invisible point in space which was unoccupied. As the seconds passed like hours their steady breathing continued. With each new second came a new thought, a reinforced determination to put an end to the Deceit. This was Noxus, this was war. For each and every person involved the seconds moved slow. While the world around them traveled at an accelerated rate, everything to them moved slowly.

The flick of a cigarette, the sound of a child screaming. The stillness was broken by a brief tapping of the foot, behind them stood the two females. They had made it. All the information, each clue, every thought over the course of a week had drawn them to this moment in time. Crouched among the twisted and shattered rooftops of Noxus the group watched. Each pair of eyes tracing their own path. No words were necessary to convey the orders, and as the sets of eyes met one another the order was given. There was one set of eyes however, that held a surreal shimmer. A certain glistening in the bright light of the moon, a certain solemn expression. As his figure moved away slowly the others were left hanging still in time.

The accelerated speed of the world caught up as the group dissipated each going about their specific tasks. The assassins left first, making their way towards the large ominous walls of the high command. Next came the lovers, their hands interlocked as they made their way off the rooftop, leaving behind but a single pair of emerald eyes. As Irelia's petite figure sat perched on the roof she wondered what her purpose for coming here had ultimately been. 'What do I do?' The loneliness of the night gripped her like a vice as she struggled to comprehend the situation at hand. Finally she rose only to see that the other 4 had already vanished. 'Where have they gone?'

The sound of feet hitting the roof caught Irelia by surprise as a hand gloved in black covered her mouth. As she began to struggle however the soft voice that followed seemed to reassure her.

"Stay calm. Which way did Du Couteau go?" the figure released the grip from Irelia's mouth. As she looked in the direction which Du Couteau had moved away she spun around to try and catch a glimpse of the figure. But before she could muster even a single sound the figure was gone, making it's way towards the same destination. 'Three and three, where did the other two go?' Irelia's mind attempted to grasp everything all at once. She didn't know what to do. 'Quit thinking about what you should do. Think about what you need to do.' A voice from the past penetrated her mind and she smiled. As she stood she made off in the same direction as LeBlanc and Lux. Leaving the silent serenity of the rooftop.

There was a glistening from the gates of the High Command, the giant figure of his axe shown through the darkness, his face stony and emotionless. 'Where's the other?' Talon's eyes scanned the courtyard looking for the Glorious Executioner. There was no sign of him, only the one stood his guard, unaware of the danger that lurked in the darkness.

"This is the moment of truth Talon. Do not hesitate to take his life, he won't do the same for you." Du Couteau's voice was solemn as the shimmer once again emitted from his eyes.

"Understood." Talon's voice was emotionless as he concealed himself in the shadows.

'Are you ready to do what is necessary?' The thought crossed Du Couteau's mind briefly before he followed suit. Fading into the darkness that surrounded him he made his way through the gates of the High Command, undetected.

In the distance the black silhouette crossed the rooftops with ease. 'Am I to late?' The thought ran though his mind. Holding back his laughter another thought came. 'Not by a long shot, it's far to silent for me to have missed it.' With a powerful stride he glided through the air touching down on another roof. In the distance the walls of the High Command loomed. 'How many miles left?'

Each calculated stride brought her closer to the menacing gateway to the long forgotten antechamber. Lux clung to her arm like a child, her nervous shake resonated through LeBlanc's body. 'I won't let any harm come to her.' LeBlanc's thoughts were not of the fight ahead, but of the well being of the small girl clinging to her arm. 'She is innocent, and she will be treated as such.' LeBlanc's pace increased as she entered the narrow corridor of the catacombs. 'This is where it all started for me. It's only fitting that this is where it end.'

It was dark, the smell of rancid water penetrated her nostrils heavily. The sound of running water was apparent as they made their way deeper into the bowels of hell, but for what? Her life seemed to be replayed through her mind as she walked the narrow hallways of the catacombs. What had changed? She glanced back at the blonde and smiled softly, but it was fake. There was no room for softness here, not now. The large doorway stood in front of her, unprotected. 'Something isn't right.' Her muscles stiffened as her sense heightened. Lux sensed the change in her demeanor and tried to hold steady, but the nervous shaking only grew worse.

The sound of rock falling echoed through the corridor. 'Where are you?' LeBlanc's eyes strained through the darkness looking for the point of origin. Shifting around heavily her eyes met with a monstrous figure, a large knife clenched in his fist. 'It's to late, he's to close.' LeBlanc tried to find a way to maneuver but she was cornered, all she could do was run through the corridor, and hope for an opening to be close by. Shifting once more she pulled Lux forward pushing the blonde in front of her.

"Run." LeBlanc's voice took a commanding tone as the two made their way through the corridor.

As the two ran they easily put distance between them and the behemoth. There was a passage way ahead and LeBlanc felt a wave of relief pass over her. As they drew nearer and nearer a shadowy figure appeared, a grin spread wide across his face.

"Such a shame. You've come this far only to be cut down. You should've known better than to come back here Deceiver. This is the last place that you will ever see." the voice was maniacal as it echoed off the walls.

They were cornered once more. Lux's body trembled at the thoughts which ran through her mind. As the two made their approach on both sides there was an eerie sound of metal piercing skin. Flesh and bone being torn apart, an audible scream resonated through the passage way. There was a flicker of light, and the behemoth fell to his knees. Blood flowing smoothly across the stone floor.

"This is the end!" the maniacal voice screamed ignoring his comrades death.

As the man lunged forward his slender blade made it's way towards Lux's exposed chest. LeBlanc's eyes traced the path of the blade, and as she scrambled to make her way to the small blonde her mind sent the message without a second thought. Her arm short forward letting the blade slice into her arm, but the action was already taken. She forced the blade up as it drilled into the stone ceiling above them. Blood poured from the laceration but there was no time for pain. Raising her leg quickly she kicked the man in the stomach sending him back a short distance.

"You're right this is the end." LeBlanc's eyes sharpened as she felt the arcane energy well up inside of her. Her eyes gleamed golden as she let the energy flow forth. Without a moments hesitation she sent a sphere of magical energy hurtling towards the man's form. As it connected it scorched the flesh it contacted, driving it's way deeper into the man's chest.

He screamed in anguish as the final light from the sphere faded. Falling to his knees he tore at his chest, as if trying to rip the energy from inside of him. "What is this!" his voice was unsteady as he tore his own flesh apart. "What have you done! You bitch!"

"This is a lesson in how to treat a lady. Now disintegrate you pompous fool." LeBlanc's voice was calm as she spoke.

"What's happening to me!" The man's screams filled the air as his body began to glow bright yellow. The light burst forth from every inch of his body tearing him apart. The screams of agony did little to LeBlanc, but as Lux's eyes watched the man torn apart tears began to roll down her face.

"What just happened?" Lux's voice was quiet and unsteady.

"I'd like to know the same thing." A voice came from out of sight, but it was clearly distinguishable.

"So you decided to tag along Ionian. Don't you know this isn't your battle to fight." LeBlanc's voice was harsh as Irelia's figure emerged from the darkness.

"Don't be so arrogant Deceiver, you'd be dead if not for me." Irelia said proudly pointing at the dead man behind them.

"I could've killed both at any moment." LeBlanc looked back at Lux who sat trembling on the ground, "I didn't want to frighten her. But it seems I've failed."

Lux stood up slowly regaining her composure. "What did you do to him?" Her breathing was unsteady.

"There's only so much arcane energy certain bodies can handle before it tears them apart. He had a very low threshold" LeBlanc's words were short and blunt, "There's no room for hesitation when it's life or death. I don't know about you two, but I'd rather not die tonight."

With her final words LeBlanc made her way into the large open chamber ahead. The area was well lit, the large door to the Black Rose's Sanctuary stood in front of her. Her eyes traced the outline of the intricate emblem emblazoned across the door. 'Liars.' She thought as she stepped closer to the doorway. As the other two females entered the room she spoke once more.

"Know that once inside there will be no room for hesitation. You have to take action as quickly as possible. I want you two to clear the Sanctuary out and gather up as much information from the archive as possible. It might look like written records but there are electronic records stored there as well. Steal the hard drives and whatever files you can. I have someone whom I need to speak with. I have a favor to repay." LeBlanc's small figure pushed the large door open and disappeared into the darkened lobby. Lux moved without hesitation following LeBlanc into the chamber quickly. Irelia was once again left alone. 'What should I do?' The thought crossed her mind again. 'What do I need to do?' She stepped through the doorway and into the sanctuary.

There was a glimmer of light as the concealed figure made his way towards the High Command. The man with the axe stood firm his face portraying no emotion. His eyes seemed to follow Talon everywhere that he moved. 'How can he see me?' Talon thought to himself. As he moved more however Darius's eyes did not follow. 'He can't.' Talon grinned to himself encroaching his prey. There was a manic laugh from far way and the sound of soil being ripped apart. Talon was caught off guard as the large axes rushed towards him. At the last moment he rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being struck, but as the axes reversed direction he scrambled to his feet. As he rolled once more he avoided the spinning axes again. A sharp pain gripped his chest as the blunt end of Darius's axe crashed directly into his chest.

"Thought you could fool us did you? We've been watching you this entire time." Darius's smile turned evil as he grabbed Talon by the throat, "I could kill you right here and now with one blow; but where's the fun in that. I'm going to make you beg for your life like the sniveling maggot you are. Then when I'm done, I'll let Draven have his way with that pretty little girl you call a wife."

Talon's eyes ignited in fury at the remark. Raising his legs he kicked Darius in the chest breaking himself free of the hold. As he flipped through the air Draven's axe connected with his arm tearing his flesh apart. 'This isn't good.' Falling heavily to the ground Talon once again scrambled to his feet. Darius's axe moved quickly to his position pulling him in close. Ducking to avoid the next blow Talon managed to unsheathe his daggers. Driving one of them heavily into Darius's chest, but there was no reaction. The brute brought his shoulder heavily into Talon's body knocking him to the ground, and bringing his axe high into the air once more. 'There's no room to counter.' Talon was out of time as the axe arced downward directly toward his chest.

There was a flash of light. The sound of metal meeting metal. Black fabric blew in the wind. 'It's not windy.' Talon tried to grasp what had happened. In front of him the shrouded figure stood, his large blade easily stopping Darius axe. As one of Draven's axes approached he unsheathed a second blade batting the projectile to the side.

"You know, even for Noxus, I expected more of a fair fight. What say we even the odds here Talon." His emerald eyes locked onto Talon's figure.

"And just who the fuck do you think you are?" Darius struggled to push his axe forward. He wasn't aware that the other man was only using one hand to control the large blade.

"That's none of your concern. Why would I bother to give my name to a dead man." Talon's eyes caught 3 consecutive strikes. As the wounds opened up blood sprayed from Darius's chest, "You're outmatched here, you have no chance of winning."

Draven approached no longer wishing to remain in the shadow. "You've already become quite a nuisance stranger. Why don't you go home before you get hurt."

"I've heard of you Draven, the man with the largest ego in all of Valoran. Tell me something, are you compensating?" The figure's voice became childish as his emerald eyes softened.

"Are you trying to say something you little panzy?" Draven's eyes erupted into flame.

"You're quarrel is not with him, my friend." Talon stood up slowly the runes in his daggers glowing brightly, "Know this. I am your opponent, if you underestimate me, you'll find yourself on the wrong end of these daggers."

"What can you possibly do, you can't even get near me. Do you honestly believe that either of you stand a chance against us." Draven laughed heavily.

As Draven stalled Darius had regained his strength and now stood with his axe in the air behind the robed figure. As he brought the axe down it caught the fabric of his cloak shredding it down the center. As the slender Ionian man was revealed his eyes gleamed.

"I am Zelos, son of Lito, and rightful heir to the Hiten style. This, is farewell you waste of flesh and bone." With his final words Zelos brough his blade around backward in an arc striking Darius in the neck with the blunt end of his blade. Darius's figure was propelled sideways by the impact colliding with the stone wall a few yards away.

Draven laughed once more as he threw an axe quickly towards the exposed man. Talon's dagger moved quickly deflecting the axe away easily. "This is where it ends. Say your final words, because tonight is the night that you die." Talon's eyes turned to stone as he rushed towards Draven quickly. Axe after axe rushed towards him but each was skillfully avoided. As he made his approach Talon lunged with his right arm, as Draven's slender figure avoided the jab he withdrew the other dagger striking him across the shoulder. There was a scream of agony as the blade buried itself deeper and deeper into the man's flesh.

"They say the wind is nice. It's air and it keeps us living. Lets see how much damage the air can do to a mere human." As Talon's voice resonated through Draven's ears the runes in his daggers grew more intense as he manifested a torrent around his blade. Tossing dirt into the air it struck Talon's eyes blinding him. Running quickly away from the assassin Draven unleashed more axes, each connecting with Talon, but the assassin did not falter. With each strike blood sprayed from the new wounds but an inward force drove him to keep standing.

As Darius's form once again stood his eyes locked onto the small Ionian man in front of him. Finally realizing that the sword was held in a single hand he smiled. 'There's his point of weakness.' Charging forward he brought his axe into the air once more making a broad arc to connect with Zelos's chest. Zelos sensed the intentional feint and stepped slightly sideways as Darius's axe embedded into the ground. Without a moments hesitation however Darius shifted the axe in his hand bringing it strongly sideways catching Zelos across the ribs. As his small figure was thrown to the ground Darius leapt high into the air bringing his axe down towards Zelos's arm. The small blade in Zelos's other arm deflected his axe as his large sword was brough into motion striking the brute heavily across the chest.

'It's begun.' Du Couteau made his way through the deserted halls of the High Command. His eyes scanned the horizon for any form of life, but he knew exactly where he was going. 'Tonight is the night Jericho. Tonight is your judgment, for the sins of your past. Tonight is judgment for all of us. Only the strong will survive.' As the thought passed through his mind he felt his body quake with uneasiness. 'Are you ready to do what is necessary?' The thought once again sounded through his head. 'Yes. I am ready.'


	24. The Point of No Return Pt 3

A cold breeze blew through the courtyard chilling the flesh of those who stood in it. As the wind whistled through the tree's the assassin's vision held strong to the axes that flew towards him at an unbelievable rate. First one, then two, and on. With each new axe there was a metallic crash as he swiped them down sending them barrelling into the dirt, but with each axe down came another. The time seemed to go by in a never ending loop, the only proof of reality was the fatigue in his limbs.

"Enough of this game." Talon's voice rang demonically through the courtyard.

Rushing forward he sent another axe to the ground. Gritting his teeth he maintained his course. There was a spout of laughter from the Glorious Executioner before the sharp sound of flesh splitting. Draven stood behind Talon an axe embedded in the assassins side.

"You missed me. You really should try to pay better attention to your opponent. Not like you can ever compare to my skill in the least. This is my world, and you're not welcome." Draven's voice took on it's normal egotistical tone.

"I didn't miss you." Talon's voice was strong and unhindered.

Shifting his weight the axe dislodged from his back as he brought his right dagger high into the air, the left moving low to the ground. As he brought the blades forcefully towards each other the light from the runes pulsated rhythmically. Wind kicked up around the assassin tearing Draven's flesh apart like paper as the blades ran there course.

"You bastard!" Draven's voice took on a hint of surprise as he tried to counter, but it was too late.

The force of the wind hit Draven hard sending him backward heavily; blood trailing his body. The was a crash as his body finally skidded to a stop, his breathing heavy. Talon stood a few yards away, his eyes locked on his downed opponent.

"Don't war with forces you can't hope to understand." Talon's voice was steady although the deep wound in his back.

Bringing his blades into an opened stance he rushed forward once more. Draven's arm flew forward attempting to draw another axe, but Talon was faster. Bringing his foot down he stomped on Draven's hand, stopping the small man's advance.

"I'm afraid that won't help you here." Talon's eyes burned red as he brought his blades into the air once more.

Forcing his right arm down it stabbed through Draven's shoulder causing the man to cry out in pain. Draven's breathing became more heavy with each passing second. His blood flowed smoothly over the ground.

"I'm afraid this is the end." Talon's voice was somber as his left arm raised into the air.

Bringing the two daggers together they rested softly on Draven's shoulders, crossing at the middle of the blades. "Any final words?" Talon stared at his enemy with unblinking eyes.

"Burn in hell you traitor." Draven's voice resonated powerfully through the area as he spat at Talon.

With one last push of strength Talon drew the daggers together easily cutting the flesh of Draven's neck. As the head toppled off the body there was an eerie silence. Turning his back Talon scanned the darkness for any sign of Zelos, but before he could properly examine the area the pain that gripped his back sent him crumbling to his knees. Blood flowed from the wound heavily as he lost control of his muscles. Falling heavily forward his eyes shut tight, his wife the last thing that crossed his mind.

Swinging the battle axe in preparation, Darius sneered at the Ionian. He swung once more: The force of the strike was enough to shatter stone, and would easily decimate the lithe man in a single blow...if it touched him. Twisting and contorting his body underneath the swing of the blade in a nearly impossible manner, Zelos grinned all the while, "What did the wind ever do to you? Why mistreat it so?"

Flicking his left wrist, he heaved the blade that he had used to parry the general's initial strike. Embedding itself into his leg, Darius grunted. Stepping forward, using the momentum of his swing, he brought his axe up and over, slamming it down where Zelos once was. The Ionian was already behind him, a stream of crimson dictating where he had slashed the Noxian. This man was fast. "I thought Noxians were supposed to be good at fighting. You looking for flowers there?"

Darius grunted in response. Dragging his axe, he flicked several chips of the stone floor at Zelos. Swinging his axe once more, Zelos leapt over the strike, "Creative swing, I m-"

Darius' fist crashed forward, smashing Zelos in his chest. Sending the Ionian rocketing through the air, he could feel the ribs creak and crack from the impact. Bouncing off the floor, tumbling several meters away, Zelos got back to his feet. With a cough, he cricked his neck and stared at the approaching Noxian, "Sorry, sorry, my bad...Thought I was fighting a Noxian general, not his grandmother."

Dashing forward, Zelos fired his own strike at Darius' jaw. Snapping the head upwards, the Noxian glared at Zelos, and promptly headbutted him. While the Ionian man fell to the ground, his leg came up and tore out the blade that was stuck in the general's leg. Blood spurted from the wound.

Darius stomped down onto Zelos' chest, only to have his boot meet the flat of a blade. Sliding him off, the Ionian backed away. With every step the Noxian took, the blood flowed out of the wound in his leg would squirt a little bit harder. The Ionian simply kept his distance, swinging his blade every now and then to keep Darius away from him. He just needed to delay the behemoth a little longer.

Darius fired his axe forward, catching Zelos by his leg and dragged him to the general. Stomping him to the ground, he could feel several more ribs shatter from the weight of his boot. Zelos gasped out and groaned, "Alright, alright...your indentured niece hits pretty hard, I'll admit that..."

The Noxian growled, "And like that, you failed once again."

"Heh..."

"The only humor I see here, is that when I'm done with you, I'm going to show your bloodied head to your sister. I am going to make her an offer: If she serves under Noxus, we can use our necromancers to bring you back."

Zelos shrugged, "She would not-"

"You underestimate her love for you. Oh the speeches she used to give, the things she used to say, hoping you'd return. Before she was killed on the battlefield, that time so many years ago, she swore that if you were there, we wouldn't have gotten as far as we had." Darius' lips cracked into a vicious smile, "They say she sobbed and cried, wrenching at her chest as the dark magic tore through her. Her last words were your name."

"...You're pretty funny, you know that?" Zelos' demeanor did not change. "She still lives."

"Only due to a miracle. She was killed, and she came back to life. She would be more than willing to do the same for you."

The Ionian man's smile did not dissipate, "Really? And what do you intend to do with her?"

"Simple: Take her sword away, and have her serve me as a concubine. I heard Ionians are quite flexible in that regard. She needs to be broken down before she can be remade into a Noxian."

"...Heh." Zelos burst out laughing, almost maniacally. He started coughing blood, "Oh man, you're killing me!"

Darius pressed his foot harder on Zelos' chest.

"Oh man you're killing me!"

"That's the point, yes. Why the mirth?"

"Because fuck you," Zelos calmly replied. Swiping his hand upward, his sword met with Darius' axe. For some reason, the Noxian staggered back. The wound on his leg could not have been that bad, it missed the femoral artery, and his armor would stem most of the blood flow. He had no time to think as the Ionian's legs flicked upwards, wrested with Darius' knee, and slid him off. A crimson smear could be seen on his chest, due to the Noxian stepping in his own blood. Darius swung his axe at Zelos, only to meet the edge of the blade. Chipping the axe, Zelos' grin widened, "You really don't get it, do you?"

Sliding under the blade, down and around, the Ionian dashed past Darius. Reaching the wall, he leapt onto it, and rocketed himself off of it. Darius could barely defend himself from the ensuing onslaught. Zelos's attacks were omnidirectional: Left, right, front, backwards, below, even from above, the attacks rained. Darius' leg had gone limp now, he felt his leg was more akin to a lump of lead now. Bringing his axe up, Darius crashed it in front of him. Shattering the blade, Zelos was already gone. Driving the shattered hilt into Darius' chest, Zelos grabbed the general's head and snapped his neck. Darius fell backwards, gurgling, and slumped to the ground. The Ionian laughed,

"Almost had me, I'll admit that! Fun fact about Ionians: A good portion of them know pressure points and how to utilize them. It throws enemies off because they don't expect a non mortal wound to do much except be a nuisance. If you can overcome the pain, it is of no concern to you Noxians. Another fun fact: You won't die from that neck snap. You're just paralyzed. There are different levels of shattering vertebrae."

Darius could hear Zelos pick up the small blade the Ionian discarded earlier. "Now then, you were saying something about doing that thing to my sister, right? Say something if I misheard you."

The general snorted, and attempted to speak to no avail. Blood filled his throat. Zelos shrugged, "Well well well, you're about to find out the difference between her and me. She won't ever know about what transpires here, and I'm thankful for that. I don't want her to see me and realize how horrible it has been for me all these years, all the things I've had to do...Hell, the things I learned to do."

Standing over Darius, blade in hand, Zelos' demeanor suddenly shifted. He glared daggers at the fallen Noxian, "After this, Zelos, the man who sought vengeance, will die with you. I will have Irelia recognize her brother, and not..."

Stabbing the knife into Darius' cheek, he dragged it upwards and ripped the flesh apart, "The monster that he had become. That monster is going to be left behind here with your tattered corpse. Thanks again, and see you in the hells, buddy. Have some tea waiting for me if you can. But for now? Try to keep still."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Due to college and other circumstances this chapter release is long over due. Grand Viper is back with some fresh Zelos writing. The story is drawing to a swift close in preparation for my next story, however I wills till uphold the quality of writing that I always have. Expect a few more chapters of this story before the finale. I hope everyone has been doing well and I thank you all for your patience. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and I hope to be releasing the next chapter late next week.


	25. The Final Sacrifice

As silence gripped the inner reaches of the antechamber LeBlanc made her way through the halls swiftly. 'There's no time to waste.' The thoughts ran through her mind as she made a hard right turn down a narrow corridor. At the end of the corridor rested a large stone door, a pentagram inscribed upon the door. 'It's been you all along.' She pressed her hand heavily against the door. As it creaked open there was sharp laughter from in the room, and as she entered candles burst into light. The light blinded her momentarily as she felt herself begin to lose her balance. She was forced heavily onto the ground, a large hand planted firmly on her chest held her in place.

The beast that held LeBlanc down was not human. It's large figure was obscured by the dim lighting, the two large horns protruding from its head held a certain sinister aura to them. It's body was jet black and from it's back erupted a vast number of crimson spikes. A top its shoulders rested a pair of massive wings which were tattered and torn. It's eyes glowed red with fury and with each breath the beast took came an immense heat against LeBlanc's face.

"Oh, what do I owe the honor of her majesty visiting my chambers." the voice was hostile as it boomed through the stone chamber, "Don't tell me you've come here to seek revenge."

"Revenge doesn't begin to describe what I've come here for," LeBlanc's eyes burned furiously as she was met by the monstrous demon, "It's been you all these years, twisting this once proud organization. What does it have to show now? Greed? Corruption? Betrayal?"

"I have strengthened the Black Rose in the only logical way. By eliminating the weak and installing the powerful. Your reign has come to an end Deceiver, and it's time that you were eliminated at last."

"That's not for you to decide Prodotes. All you are is a forgotten relic of a world that existed centuries ago. I remember you well, and it's time that the final piece of that era of desperation be laid to rest."

"You filthy whore. How dare you speak to me in such a way. Without me you would be nothing. I gave you everything when you had nothing, and all I asked for in return was a place in the new order. Instead you lock me in the infernal room to never be seen again. The pentagram on the door, the spells engraved in the wall. You knew that there was no possible way to contain me, and in your desperation you sought to imprison something that had withstood the test of time."

"Oh, there is a way to kill you. In those times I sought to protect you from a world that you couldn't possibly understand, and persecution by a world that couldn't understand you. I should've killed you long ago you foul beast." LeBlanc looked upon the demon in it's full form for the first time in nearly a century.

"Don't think that you have your full power LeBlanc. I gave you the means to transfer your divine power from body to body, but don't believe for a second that all of that raw power still exists. You've aged, and become weak." the voice became more hostile.

"I still have enough power to kill you, even if it costs me my life." LeBlanc spoke without hesitation.

Placing her hands against the massive hand that held her she struggled to escape. With a push of strength she managed to create enough room to slip out of the beasts grasp, dashing towards the center of the room. The monstrous Demon shifted it's weight heavily smashing it arm down where she stood. The stone floor crumbled beneath the force of the blow, but LeBlanc was no longer in the same position. As she rushed forward she struck the beast in the abdomen with a bolt of arcane energy, but as it connected it dissipated.

"Same old tricks. Do you honestly believe that such trivial attacks will harm me. You're just talk, and no action. This is where you die Deceiver!"

Flames erupted from the cracked floor scorching LeBlanc's legs and clothing. The demon reeled to one side bringing it's other arm around quickly striking LeBlanc. Her body was sent tumbling to the floor and as she came to a stop she stood up slowly. Blood poured from her head and her vision began to blur.

"Spare yourself the agony of death and stay still Deceiver. This should only take a moment."

LeBlanc ignored the words retreating further back into the room. As the monster made it's way toward her the thoughts ran through her mind. 'Are you ready to do what is necessary?' The monster crept closer. 'Is this what you truly want?' The distance closed more quickly. 'Last chance to get out alive.' The monster was in position now and as LeBlanc expelled the thoughts from her mind she tried to focus.

"Time to die you bitch!" The Demon raised it's arm for one last blow.

A series of 9 chains erupted from the center of the room. On the floor a large star illuminated, it's 9 points casting the chains onto the demon. As they shot forward they tore through the stone skin causing the monster to cry out in agony.

"It burns. What is this? What are you doing?" the screams fell on deaf ears.

LeBlanc's eyes glowed yellow with energy. 'Are you ready to do what is necessary?' The thought resurfaced and an answer was made. 'Yes. This should have been done long ago. It's time for you to return to the world where you belong.' LeBlanc raised her arms effortlessly as she focused all of her energy into the trap which held the Demon still.

"This is the end Prodotes. The markings on the walls. The pentagram on the door. They were never meant to imprison you, but rather to keep others out. This star is your prison, these chains your fate. This is the end old friend. Now rot in hell." LeBlanc's voice took on a much more aged sound as it echoed heavily through the room.

"You know what you're doing to yourself Deceiver." The monster talked between cries of agony.

"I am aware of the consequences of my action." LeBlanc continued to focus.

Her body lifted off the ground slowly, levitating in front of the massive beasts face. The arcane energy pouring through LeBlanc's body manifested into reality, weaving through the air around her. As the ceremony continued they crept forward latching themselves to the demon. As the amount of energy steepened there was a bright flash of light. Two ethereal wings projected from LeBlanc's back as she mustered every ounce of energy she could find.

With one last push of pure concentration the demon cried out in pain as it's skin began to crack. Light poured from the openings eating the demon apart. As the demon's body began to disintegrate the energy continued to flow forth from LeBlanc. As the final light began to fade the wings disappeared and she gently floated to the ground. Her breathing was steady, her eyes shut tight. Blood flowed smoothly from the lacerations in her arm and forehead. Everything was silent and the candles went out, leaving only blackness inside the chamber.

"Do we have all of it?" Lux's voice carried through the large room.

"I think so." Irelia responded quickly, "Lets get out of here now. This place creeps me out."

"What about Emilia?" Lux's voice carried a certain concerned tone.

"She knows her way out of here. She'll be fine." Irelia turned to leave.

"I'm not leaving her behind. You go, I'm going to find her." Lux left the stone antechamber quickly running through the corridors trying to find the other female.

'Where could she be.' Each passing second the feeling in her stomach grew more discerning. She came across the large open doorway but beyond the door there was no light.

"Emilia?" She called into the room but there was no response.

Stepping through the doorway cautiously she brought her hands together creating a sphere of light. On the other side of the room lay LeBlanc's unconscious body. 'Oh no.' Panic gripped the small blonde as she sprinted across the room. Shaking the other female heavily there was no response. Placing her hand over LeBlanc's mouth she felt the warm breath as it escaped. 'What do I do?' Lux's mind tried to comprehend the situation but panic stopped her thoughts.

Heaving the other girl onto her shoulder she exited the room quickly. As she re-entered the twisting corridors she couldn't remember which way the exit was. 'It doesn't matter.' Her mind was functioning once more as she crossed through the many hallways looking for a way out. As she walked the lights began to dim until there was nothing but pitch black. As Lux once again attempted to create a sphere of light lines on the floor began to illuminate. As she followed the path laid before her she entered the large antechamber where Irelia stood in disbelief.

"What's happened?" Her voice was stern as she caught sight of the unconscious woman draped over Lux's shoulder.

"I'm not sure I found her like this."

"We need to get out of here." Irelia pointed towards the corridor they'd entered from.

As the two ran out the entrance LeBlanc's eyes opened. 'Where am I?' Her mind raced to find the answers until she heard Lux's voice. Her eyes shut tightly once more and her breathing steadied. As the girls met the surface they looked around. It was dark and there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Where do we go?" Irelia's voice was panicked.

"I don't know. We need to find a place to rest, and tend to her wounds." Lux felt the weight on her shoulders lighten slightly.

"There's a small apartment a few blocks away. We'll be safe there." LeBlanc spoke weakly.

"Let's move then." Irelia dashed in the direction LeBlanc had pointed.

The ominous silence of the corridors did little to scare General Du Couteau. As he approached the ornate door he stopped for a second. 'Once you cross into this room there is no turning back.' His mind conveyed the message as he turned the handle. 'Are you ready to do what is necessary.' Pushing the door open easily he stepped inside. The figure of Jericho Swain stood in front of him, Beatrice perched on his shoulder.

"Welcome Du Couteau. I've been expecting you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Only a few chapters remain in this story and I'm hoping that everyone will enjoy them. I will hopefully have the first chapter of my next story prepared when the final chapter of this one is ready as well. I will be releasing both the first chapter to the next story and the final chapter to this one at the same time, so be looking for that. Grand Viper will be joining me once more for the finale of this story, if you haven't looked at his work yet I'd highly recommend it. He takes his writing very seriously as do I and I appreciate his help with this story. You may look at the name 'Prodotes' in this chapter and wonder "How did he come up with that?" Prodotes is a greek word that translates into "Traitor" I had originally toyed with the idea of naming the character Judas but talked the situation over with Grand Viper and he offered me the alternative option which I feel fits a lot better. Hope this chapter satisfies your guys' desires. There will only be 2 more chapters to this series(3 tops) so sadly we must say goodbye to this chronicle, but luckily not for another couple weeks. As always hope that everyone is doing alright and thanks to all of you for your support over the months.


	26. A Necessary Sacrifice

Hatred burned in Du Couteau's eyes as he stared at the menacing figure in front of him. A loud squawk resonated through the room as the large Raven spread it's wings, an invitation for the events to transpire. Under the face mask an evil smile spread across Swain's face. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as the two hardened warriors locked eyes.

"This is the day that you are finally put to rest Du Couteau." Swain's voice resonated through the room as his figure began to transform.

"You will pay for your crimes Swain." Du Couteau's voice was calm as he concentrated on the morphing figure in front of him.

There was a loud screech as Swain's erupted into a flurry of feathers, rushing directly for the exposed general. Du Couteau stood his ground, his blade resting in its sheath. As the horrific figure drew closer Du Couteau did not falter. Just as the creature was nearly upon him Du Couteau flicked his wrist unsheathing his blade and plunging it into Swain's figure. The resistance of muscle and bone became apparent as Beatrice swooped down, her sharp Talons digging into Du Couteau's back. His body began to burn violently but he gave off no sign of pain. As the figure began to dissipate Swain stepped back, crimson running through his robes. His eerie laugh rang through the room as he moved his hand feeling the fresh blood from the wound.

"What do you hope to accomplish using such primitive tactics Marcus?" Swain's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on his prey.

"What do you hope to accomplish by seizing this position of power? You're not strong enough to be High General of Noxus." Du Couteau's voice maintained it's same monotonous tone.

Surging forward Du Couteau swung his blade in a broad arc. Swain raised the ornate can which he grasped in his right hand, catching the general's blade easily. Repelling the attack he jammed the other end of the cane into Du Couteau's ribs. As the cane made contact an arcane fire erupted from the tip searing Du Couteau's clothes. As the fire spread Du Couteau's body became visible, the jagged scars covering nearly every inch of his body. The heat of the fire did not affect the man though, with unhindered strength Du Couteau brought his blade back into position lunging forward. As Swain attempted again to counter the attack the General abandoned his course of action ducking low and sweeping his foot across the ground catching Swain off guard. As the man came falling to the ground Du Couteau leaped high into the air bringing his blade parallel to his body and thrusting down, but it was too late. Swain rolled sideways quickly avoiding the attack.

There was another loud squawk as Beatrice rushed once more digging the razor sharp talons into Du Couteau's shoulder. As they sunk deeper and deeper the bird ripped sharply. The flesh and muscle severed as Beatrice retreated back to her master's arm. Blood poured heavily from the wound on Du Couteau's shoulder, and still he made no hint of pain.

"You are strong as you are wise Du Couteau. But I'm afraid that you've fallen behind on the times. You're not capable of running this state anymore, and its time that someone finally killed you." Swain's voice was calm as he got back to his feet. "Now let's put an end to this shall we."

Swain gripped his cane more tightly as he began to channel energy into it. As the cane erupted into flames Swain's figure once again began to morph. Beatrice took flight violently flying towards the General. As the bird approached Du Couteau readied himself. With one swift slice of his blade the Raven's head came crashing to the ground. An alien laughter sounded through the room as arcane fire erupted around the tactician.

"You're not very smart are you Du Couteau. Have you any idea what you've just done by killing that bird." the alien voice of Swain was no unrecognizable as the surge of power enveloped him. "You've ensured my victory Marcus. That bird was a curse on me, and yet I played it off so well. You see, Beatrice was a vessel for a large portion of my power. She was a hinderance, and now I rightfully take back the power that was vested in her."

Du Couteau smiled as the beast in front of him continued to grow even larger. As the beast rushed forward it's massive hands pinned the general to the wall. With a strong downward motion it gashed through Du Couteau's chest. As blood flew forth from the wound it stained the floor and the alien laughter could be heard. As the flesh continued to tear apart Du Couteau began to laugh violently. With a surge of energy he pushed the beast back unsheathing his other blade. His motions became a flurry as he sliced violently at the transformed Swain. Blood sprayed from every possible direction as each blow was followed by another. As his motions began to slow Du Couteau stood not faltering. Swain's transformed shape was seemingly hunched over.

"You're to weak Du Couteau. You will never win this fight." The alien laughter burst forth once more as the beast once again took pursuit.

"For a master tactician you're not very good at strategizing." Du Couteau's voice was still calm as he made ready for the ensuing attack.

Leaping high into the air Swain's figure came crashing down at the General. Rolling to the side quickly he avoided the attack. Bringing his blade sideways in an arc he severed the flesh of the monster that Swain had become. A cry of pain followed, but the creatures strength held firm. Batting the General strongly with his right arm Swain clutched Du Couteau by the neck, pressing him firmly against the wall.

"This is how your life will end, with my hand around your throat." Swain's grip tightened.

Struggling to breathe the thought once again ran through Du Couteau's mind. 'Are you ready to do what is necessary.' With all his strength Du Couteau kicked the creature heavily in the chest, propelling him back several feet. As the grip around his throat died Du Couteau once again gripped his blade. 'For this I will give my life ten fold.' Du Couteau surged forward with unparalleled speed. Swain's transformation began to die as the blood spilling from the multiple wounds hindered him. Aiming his blade carefully Du Couteau lunged forward. As the blade pierced the other man's skull his body slumped to the side. Arcane fire spilled forth from Swain's body as it was eaten away by the flames. As they flames grew higher they caught Du Couteau burning his flesh violently. Screams of agony sounded from the General as the fire burned all through his body. Controlling his body carefully Du Couteau fell to his knees. As the flames died his body fell forward heavily. His breathing was steady as he looked across the stone floor at the lifeless man. Pushing with all of his energy he attempted to stand, but his limbs were crippled by the fire.

"Is this where I will die?" Du Couteau spoke aloud in the empty room.

As his eyes shut tight his vision went completely white. Struggling to get a grip for what was happening he found his body weightless. His wounds were gone and his strength returned. A man robed in white appeared before him.

"This is not your time Marcus Du Couteau. We have watched you for some time now. What once was a man fueled by anger and consumed by power emerged a man fueled by a desire for justice. Although your justice came at the lives of so many people, it was due punishment for their undeniable crimes. Do not fear for we are guardians to a sacred principle. Your god daughter will need you in the future. She will need your courage and wisdom, your strength and conviction. She is destined for many things Marcus Du Couteau and it is for that reason that we now intervene in the world of the living. We are a dead breed of old mystics, but the world changes, and with the birth of Isame we will once again shine our light on Runeterra. Rest easy Marcus Du Couteau and know that you are in good hands. Your fight is over and you can finally relax. When you wake you will find yourself in the hospitality of those who care the most about you. Your wounds are extensive and our magic is strong, but for now sleep, as we cleanse you of the vast evil that has been singed into your very soul by the man you call Swain."

"Who are you?" Du Couteau spoke softly before his eyes once again fell closed.

"We are what was known in our time as Seers, and we have forseen your life for centuries. We have watched over you since your birth, but never intervened. With your sudden change of heart, and your willingness to die for such a strong cause we only saw it fit, to give you your second chance. Now rest Marcus Du Couteau, speak no more."

* * *

As his eyes opened Du Couteau found himself lying in a small bed. The sound of an instrument could be heard in the distance and as he sat up he found his body wrapped in thick bandages. Scanning the small room he found a familiar face asleep in the chair beside the bed. As he looked upon her he smiled. Extending his hand he shook the woman softly.

As she was brought out of her sleep she was startled. "Wha- Oh you're awake." Irelia's voice was very tired.

"What happened?" Du Couteau's voice was soft.

"You've been asleep for nearly 9 days. Are you feeling alright?" Irelia stood up slowly walking towards the door.

"I feel fine. What might I ask, are you doing here though?" Du Couteau was dumbfounded by the Ionian woman's presence.

"You made me a promise that I'm sure you will deliver on." Irelia looked at him with suspicion in her eyes, "or were you lying to me this entire time?"

"What I promised you was not a lie. Return to Ionia and inform them that I will be making a visit. I will understand any hatred that is shown towards me but I will arrive in person none the less. There's something that I would like to offer to the entirety of Ionia. Something that has been gone for far to long."

Irelia stepped out of the room making her way to the door. Talon stood outside the doorway looking inside. Sona came down the stairs slowly realizing that Du Couteau had finally woken up. She rushed inside quickly helping him to his feet.

"It's fine. I feel just fine." Du Couteau's voice was soft and tender as Sona withdrew her arms from him.

"Talon. We have preparations to make. Where is our honored guest?"

"Oi, are you talking about me mate?" Zelos's shadowy figure emerged from down the hall.

"Pack your things. We have business to attend to."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So this is the second to last chapter of this story, but not to worry my next work will be releasing as I've mentioned before. Grand Viper will be joining me for the finale of this story, it's only fitting considering the massive amount of help he has given me over the months with this story. I hope that you've all enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. You're support means the world to me and I'd be nothing without all of my fans. If you haven't read Shadow of the Maven(my first fanfiction) or more particularly Chapter 40 of that story entitled "Isame, The Divine Seeress" I'd recommend you read it so that you can understand the vision that Du Couteau has in this chapter. I did my best to try and explain it without having to read that chapter but it would definitely offer a little bit more insight into both this chapter, and into what will be taking place in my next fanfiction. Although my next story is not OC based on Isame it does have her appearing as a supporting character quite often. Hope you'll all join me in the launch of that story and also the finale to this one. Until then I hope you're all doing well. And I hope that all of you had a nice Thanksgiving(if you celebrated it).


	27. Recompense

The waves beat on the hull of the boat. Marcus thought it would be most appropriate to come to Ionia in such a way. The last time Noxus had launched ships to Ionia, it was to crush them under their heels. It was time to pay due compensation. The sun shone over the sea brightly, the smell of salt water lingered through the air as they traveled. Staring out over the vast horizon the general remained silent; encompassed in his own thoughts. He vaguely remembered the dream from the night in Noxus. As the ship made it's course he replayed the dream in his head, trying to find a deeper meaning in all of it. Looking behind him he caught sight of his god daughter, wrapped in the loving embrace of her mother. Not far away Talon stood with his head peering out over the ocean, a smile was spread across his face, and Marcus smiled as well. There was a commotion from the hull as Lux stormed onto the deck, her face bright red. LeBlanc followed close behind, her arms outstretched awkwardly trying to get a hold of the small blonde.

"Lux, it was only a suggestion!" LeBlanc's voice was unsteady as she walked onto the deck awkwardly.

"Why would you suggest it, hm? I'm not good enough? Is that why?" Lux's voice resonated a certain anger that no one could have expected from her.

LeBlanc raised an eyebrow, she shook her head completely confused, "Wh...How did you get that from suggesting a piercing?!"

"You want to defile me," Lux turned her nose upwards.

"I said a small one!"

"Defiled!" Lux yelled loudly.

"Wh...buh..." It was strange to see LeBlanc of all people frustrated in such a manner. "Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...defile you...I was just saying it would look good."

"Uh huh. I'm sure." Lux's voice was sarcastic

Talon looked over and rolled his eyes, "What are you two talking about?"

"She wants me to pierce my tongue." Lux said in an angry tone.

"Is that it?" Talon's voice was indifferent to the situation.

"And my nipples." Lux added swiftly

LeBlanc and Talon snorted simultaneously. The Deceiver yelled, "I did not suggest that!"

"You wanted to."

"No! No I did not!" LeBlanc was visually upset as she attempted to counter the other female.

Talon held a hand up to his mouth, which allowed him to hide the growing grin on his face while the rest of his features were deadpan. He would say something, but he was enjoying this far too much.

"She also said I wasn't pretty enough, and wanted me to pierce my belly button. And also my cl-" Lux was cut off abruptly by LeBlanc screaming.

"Oh now you're just outright lying!"

"Isn't lying ninety percent of what you do?" Talon removed his hand from his mouth revealing the broad grin across his face.

LeBlanc's mouth snapped close. A fire glinted in her eyes for a few moments before she busted out in a fit of laughter, "Okay, you're leading me on."

"Tell me I'm pretty." Lux's eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"You're pretty." LeBlanc said flatly her face maintaining its bright red color.

"Yeah I'm leading you on," Lux smirked deviously. "It's what you get for trying to change me, darling."

Du Couteau reeled around after hearing the short exchange, and yet there was still no sign of the other 3 people aboard the ship. Walking slowly through the small entrance to the underside of the boat he stepped down the stairs softly. Coming to the closed door he stood silently for a moment. There was a loud gasp from in the room followed by a high pitched cry. Du Couteau gripped the handle tightly shoving the door open. The room appeared empty except for a twisted mess of sheets on the bed. As his footsteps sounded the sheets moved slightly, Fiora's head poked out, turning bright red.

"I...uh... dropped my glasses." Fiora's voice was shaky. In one hand, she held a ruler. In the other hand were the bedsheets. A peek of red hair could be seen from under the covers.

Turning around swiftly Du Couteau put a hand against his forehead and stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

"So how's Katarina's private tutoring going?"

"Don't ask." Du Couteau sighed heavily before ascending the stairs onto the deck once more.

As the hours passed the others chatted idly, but Du Couteau remained silent. 'What will I say?' the thoughts that raced through his mind formed a torrent of guilt inside the warrior. As the high peaks of the mountains came into view his inward struggle ceased. 'No time left to think.' As the boat inched it's way closer to the stony shore of Ionia Marcus attempted to prepare himself.

As the boat came into port people began to gather on the dock offering the travelers help off the boat and onto the dock. As Du Couteau made his way to the edge of the rail he leaped off landing on the dock deftly. Standing up he looked out at the faces in front of him. It was no surprise that as they looked back a certain hatred could be seen in their eyes. 'They have every right to hate me.' Cloaked in black the last member of the party descended onto the dock, standing to the side of Du Couteau.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're right, they do."

Zelos walked up beside the General. He shrugged his shoulders, "But the thing is, you may not be able to make everything right, hell, if life was truly cruel you'd be able to do nothing to right it but...here you are, trying to do something that should be completely impossible and succeeding at it. So if they hate you, you cannot make them love you, but you can show that you're still a person. You can show that you make mistakes, and you'll live with em."

He reached into his satchel, took out a slender tobacco pipe, placed a pinch of tobacco in it and drew out a match. He snapped the head of it on his hakama and puffed at the pipe, "Or I could be totally wrong, we turn this ship around and you conquer the world. I'd have to kill ya, but you'd prove yourself right at least."

"I've run from this day for far too long. It's time that I stop. If the people here do not accept what I have to offer than so be it. I will know that I tried, and I will die knowing that I gave it my all. Death... it seems is the only thing that people want for me." Du Couteau stepped forward spotting Irelia amongst the crowd.

As he began to walk forward there was a small commotion to his side as a very slender man came rushing towards him, a small dagger clenched in his hand. As the blade made contact it dug deep into Du Couteau's flesh but he did not falter. Raising his hand slowly he grasped the other mans softly removing the blade from his shoulder. The slender man was visibly shaken as he stepped back slowly.

"I do not blame you. I deserve much more than a single dagger embedded into my body. But that's not what I am here for." Du Couteau's voice took on a very gentle tone as he spoke, and as he finished he stepped forward once more.

Irelia came bursting through the crowd towards him. Scanning the man quickly she stood in silence. Seconds passed like days before the silence was finally broken by a beastial growl,

"You."

A large, shaggy man stepped forward. A large bear pelt covered his head and went over his wide shoulders. He cricked his neck as he stepped forward, "General Marcus DuCouteau. You were said to be a great fighter. How wonderful a day it is to test your skill."

The man rushed forward and was about to punch Marcus when a gentle, yet firm, voice spoke up, "Udyr."

The beast man stopped. He looked behind him and snorted. A few more feet and he would have closed the distance. A woman wearing a formal black and white kimono stepped out from the crowd. Her gentle voice calmly said, "I wish to hear why he is here. Please, Udyr, let him speak before you act."

He glanced at Marcus, snorted, and walked away from him, "He has one minute to live. If he does not prove himself worthy for life, we will gut him."

Irelia spoke up, "I gave all this time, I gave you this chance, what is it that you have for us, Marcus? What is it that you have that will be able to sway the people of Ionia?"

"Irelia." The woman stopped her from speaking further. "Let me speak in your place, please."

"But-"

"Please. If he moves, if he acts in a crude manner, if he does not breathe right, then I will have no qualms from the actions you and Udyr may wish to take."

She walked towards Marcus and politely bowed to him, "Greetings High General Marcus Du Couteau, I am Duchess Karma."

Looking at the small woman he smiled politely but did not speak. Raising his hand slowly he signalled for the cloaked man to walk forward. As the man stepped forward Du Couteau's voice rang powerfully through the open air.

"I have come here today in an attempt to make recompense for the sins of my past. I do not expect any of you to outright forgive me for what has been done, but know that the war had it's costs to all of us," Du Couteau slowly removed his jacket revealing the broken body beneath, an audible gasp could be heard from the crowd, "these scars are my reminder of those costs. Everyone had something to lose in those times, and I was no exception to that. I come here today to humbly apologize for the entirety of the events that took place, and to accept the blame for the bloodshed. Hear my words first, and then I will accept whatever punishment is offered up."

Pausing for a moment Du Couteau looked to the cloaked figure who shifted uneasily. "The figure that stands beside me is a familiar face, and the person who has made me see the truth of what I have done. It is for him that I come before you today. For a reunion, and for the sake of trying to mend wounds that have bled for far too long. Remove your hood." Du Couteau once again looked to the cloaked figure.

The figure shook his head, "Actually, I'd prefer if someone else did it...Hm..." He pointed about the crowd, "How about..." He stopped at Irelia, "You."

That voice.

Irelia ran forward and ripped his hood off. Zelos grinned at her, "Surprise?"

*CRACK*

A solid uppercut struck his chin. Zelos backpedaled while Irelia hunched over, breathing heavily.

"Gah! Seriously?! That's a mean right hook!"

"It's you..."

"Huh?"

Irelia repeated herself, "It's you. It's actually you. You replied. You felt real. You felt pain. This is real. This is real. This is real."

"Uh, Irie? You're sounding a little-"

Irelia wrapped her arms around his waist, "You're here. You're actually here."

"Yeah, I am."

"How...?"

Zelos motioned to Marcus with a jerk of his head, "You can thank him for that."

The crowds eyes once again fixated on Du Couteau who stood motionless, and indifferent expression shone on his face. Stepping forward he placed a hand on Zelos's shoulder. "If not for him, I wouldn't be here right now. If not for him I would be dead right now. I know it's not nearly enough to pay for the crimes that I've committed, but it is all that I can offer, along with my life, if you wish to take it."

"...You...you brought him back..."

"Irelia?" Karma tapped Irelia's back, "Are you..."

Irelia drew back and grabbed Zelos' ear, "You're coming with me."

"Ow! What? Why?!"

"You smell horrible. You haven't shaved in years, and you look like Cho'Gath swallowed you and spat you back up."

"What the hell's a Cho'G-Ow! Ow, ow, ow!"

Irelia dragged him by the ear through the crowd, not paying attention to anyone. She cast a look back at Marcus.

"Thank you."

Irelia went back to dragging the still protesting Zelos, who could not help but have a smile on his face the entire time he was being dragged.

Udyr grunted, "Now what?" He circled his finger in the air, "Hurray, that was your first act. What else do you plan on doing? He is but one man. What will be done with the rest of Ionia, hm? What will you do as a man?"

Karma looked over at Udyr and shook her head. He fell quiet.

"What is this the start of, General?" Karma straightened her dress as she spoke, "What else do you plan on doing?"

"There is no way to take back the things that I have done, but there is a future to look forward too. A Noxus rebuilt. If it be your wish then let the beast come forth. You silence him but he speaks the truth. I can make no promises for what will be done, because it is not a job that I can handle as just a single man. I look towards the people such as you Duchess Karma, to plan for a better future, and to ensure that the bloodshed between our people has come to an end."

"Well then..." Karma smiled. She pointed behind her towards the crowd, "Shall we start?"

Du Couteau stepped forwards scanning the crowd in front of him. 'This is only the beginning.' He pushed the thought from his mind as he made his way closer.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is the final chapter to The Rose of Deceit. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I'd like all of you to remember that along the way I've had amazing help from both fans and other writers alike, especially Grand Viper from the official League of Legends North American forums. Without him this story would have never turned out as good as I think that it has, and I'd like to personally thank him for all of his help. If you haven't checked his work out yet I again urge you guys too, because he's got a lot of great writing. Sadly the story must come to a close, but my next story will be launching shortly. I hope to see all of you there and hope that you can continue to help me become a better writer. You've all been wonderfully supportive over the previous months and I can never thank you all enough for your reviews and criticism.


End file.
